


르웰밀레 백업

by Judith_backup



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, G24, M/M, One Shot, bottom!milletian
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judith_backup/pseuds/Judith_backup
Summary: 포스타입에 업로드한 글을 백업한 글입니다.르웰밀레 단편 위주, 각 챕터는 이어지지 않는 별개의 작품입니다.대부분 G24까지의 스포일러를 다루고 있습니다.되도록이면 Ao3과 작성자의 포스타입에서만 읽어주시고, 텍스트본화 및 복사는 자제 부탁드립니다.
Relationships: Llywelyn/Milletian (Mabinogi)





	1. 목차

현재 르웰밀레 백업본의 목록입니다.

챕터를 넘기기 불편하신 분들을 위해 첫 장에 목록을 비치했으며, 순서는 포스타입 업로드 날짜 순서입니다.

가장 최근 글이 리스트 하단에 있습니다. 아래 좌표 뿐만 아니라 인터페이스 상단의 Chapter by Chapter → Chapter index(혹은 Full page index)를 통해 해당 챕터로 이동할 수 있습니다.

ex) 20/8/31 기준 가장 최근 업로드: 르웰밀레로 짝사랑하는 밀레가 보고싶어서...

  
**최종 업데이트; 2020. 08. 31.**

르웰밀레로 마차에서 그렇고 그런거 보고싶어서  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267528/chapters/53173759

르웰밀레로 넌씨눈 밀레가 보고싶어서 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267528/chapters/53173813

르웰밀레 HL로 경매장에서 돈지랄 하는 게 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267528/chapters/53173834

르웰밀레 HL로 르웰린이 입덕부정기 겪는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267528/chapters/53676451

르웰밀레 HL로 르웰린이 알터 앞에서 밀레 냠냠하는 게 보고싶어서...리퀘스트  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267528/chapters/55097692

르웰밀레로 짝사랑하는 밀레가 보고싶어서...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267528/chapters/63789811


	2. 르웰밀레로 마차에서 그렇고 그런거 보고싶어서

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 18. 11. 25. 3차 추가 공백 포함 13,998자 / 공백 미포함 10,702 자

# 르웰밀레로 마차에서 그렇고 그런거 보고싶어서

BL / 남밀레른 / 르웰밀레 / 캐붕 및 설정붕괴 / 메인스트림 스포일러

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +

신시엘라크의 표식을 새긴 마차가 막 저택을 벗어나 번화가의 첫 표지판을 지나칠 때였다. 아직 도로정비가 채 되지 못한 탓에 울퉁불퉁한 돌길을 따라 마차가 요동쳤다. 오늘따라 영 도로 사정이 좋지않네요, 따위의 말을 던지는 마부의 말에 고개를 끄덕이며 창을 닫았다. 청년은 리드미컬하게 흔들리는 커튼 밖으로 잠시 시선을 던졌다. 번잡한 번화가의 인파들 사이로 익숙한 얼굴이 청년의 눈에 들어왔다. 피곤한 기색을 띠던 자안에 선명하게 이채가 감돌았다. 급하게 창문을 열고 마부에게 말을 던졌다.

"잠시만. 저기, 살롱 앞의 저 남자를 태우고 가죠."  
"아시는 분이십니까?"

어찌 모를 수 있을까. 사람들이 그 이름을 부를 때마다 경외가 뒤따르고, 화려한 수식으로 장식되는 그를. 그리고 아무도 몰라야 할 전투까지 함께 한 그 존재를. 다난들에게 있어서 숭배와 두려움의 그 어드메에 위치한 그 숭고한 이름을 어떻게 모를 수 있을까. 설령 얼굴이 변하고, 나이를 먹더라도, 심지어 성별까지 바뀌더라도 자신은 그를 찾아낼 수 있었다. 고작 감과 같은 피상적인 것에 의지하지 않더라도 충분히 알아볼 수 있었다.

"음……. 아마도요?"

청년은 가볍게 대답하며 마부를 재촉했다. 규칙적으로 울리던 말발굽 소리가 잦아들었다. 말을 어르는 마부의 목소리가 들리고, 덜컹이던 마차가 미끄러지듯 이름모를 살롱 앞에 닿았다. 정확히는, 살롱 앞에 서 있던 호감형의 남자의 앞에서 멈췄다.  
이제 막 성년이 된 듯한 앳된 얼굴을 한 청년은 쇼윈도우의 정장을 바라보고 있었는데, 주변에서 일어나는 작은 소란에도 흔들림없이 쇼윈도우만 바라보고 있었다. 마치 깊은 고민에 빠진 것처럼.  
마차의 창문이 열리고 신시엘라크의 청년이 살롱 앞에 선 청년을 향해 나긋하게 입을 열었다.

"밀레시안 님?"

금방이라도 빠져 죽을 수 있을만큼 사근사근하고 녹아내리는 목소리였다. 새벽의 극광처럼 하늘하늘거리며 부드럽게 공기로 퍼지는 목소리, 물빛과 라벤더색을 섞어 여름밤 백야에 수채화처럼 녹여내는 언어, 지성으로 뭉쳐져 이성적이며 고압적이진 않지만 귀족의 오만함이 깃든 그 말투. 익숙한 그 호명에 밀레시안은 상념에서 벗어나 고개를 들었다.

"르웰린?"

마부가 급하게 내려 마차의 문을 열었다. 열린 문 사이로 익숙한 얼굴이 밀레시안을 반겼다. 신시엘라크의 청년은 꼬았던 다리를 펴며 밀레시안에게 자신의 앞자리를 가리켰다. 더이상의 말이나 재촉은 없었으나 마부의 눈길과 주변에서 던져오는 의문의 시선에 밀레시안은 잠깐 망설이다가 화려한 마차에 올랐다.  
밀레시안은 말없이 마차안을 둘러봤다. 마주보고 앉았지만 두 사람의 무릎이 닿지 않을 만큼 마차는 충분히 넓었다. 문과 천장은 이음새조차 보이지 않도록 정교하게 조각된 장식으로 이루어져있었다. 포도 줄기와 나무덩굴이 화려하게 뒤엉킨 부조를 손가락으로 흘러내리듯 더듬었다. 창문으로 이어지는 조각으로 시선을 좇던 밀레시안은 문득 르웰린을 바라봤다. 늘 그의 허리춤 한 켠에 자리하던 마도서가 그의 손에 들려있었다. 마차의 주인은 등나무처럼 한쪽 머리를 늘어뜨린 채 무표정한 얼굴로 책을 읽어내리고 있었다.  
제비꽃같이 푸른 보라색을 가진 유리알 같은 눈동자, 단정하고 유려한 턱선과 고집스럽게 다문 입술은 마지막에 보았을 때와 크게 다름없는 모습을 하고 있었다. 비록 지금 신시엘라크의 문양이 수놓인 크라바트와 연미복으로 아르후안의 갑옷을 대신-어떻게 보면 가문의 징표가 새겨진 연미복이야말로 귀족의 갑옷이라고 볼 수 있을것이다-했다 하더라도, 밀레시안은 여전히 자신이 알고 있었던 르웰린의 모습에 저도 모르게 속으로 안도했다. 그리고 그의 옆에는 짐칸에 들어가지 못하거나, 들어가서는 안 되는 몇몇 트렁크가 두어 개 쌓여있었다.

"관찰은 다 끝내셨나보죠?"  
"응?"  
"마차를 처음 타 보시는 것처럼 행동하시길래 함정이라도 찾는걸까, 싶어서요."  
"그런 건 아니었어."

직설적인 그 화법은 여전하다싶어 밀레시안은 작게 웃으며 차분히 고개를 내저었다. 연하늘 물빛이 가라앉은 눈동자가 밀레시안을 흘낏 쳐다보더니 다시 책으로 시선을 돌렸다. 속눈썹 아래로 진 그늘 사이로 자색 홍채가 보이다가 사라지기를 반복했다. 책에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 르웰린이 입을 열었다.

"왕성의 파티에 초대되신 걸로 알고있는데요."  
"응. 에레원이 초대장을 보냈어. 어떻게 알았어?"  
"참가 명단을 받았어요."

짧은 대답을 끝으로 한동안 다시 침묵이 흘렀다. 바스락거리며 얇은 종잇장이 넘어가는 소리가 마차를 채웠다.  
밀레시안은 어색한 공기를 뒤로하며 커튼을 살짝 젖혀 창밖을 바라봤다. 마차의 속도는 그다지 빠르지 않았으나 가로등이나 가로수들이 휙휙 지나가며 눈을 어지럽혔다. 빠르지도, 느리지도 않은 말발굽소리가 리드미컬하게 울려퍼졌다. 부촌을 지나 조금 동떨어진 외길로 접어들 때쯤에야 르웰린이 책을 덮었다.  
그리곤 옆에 늘어져있던 여행용 트렁크를 열었다. 가지런히 접힌 실크셔츠를 두어 개 집어 밀레시안의 목에 갖다댔다. 깃을 세운 아이보리색 셔츠, 최고급 실크로 지어낸 푸른색 클레릭 셔츠, 플라운스가 나풀나풀 흔들리는 흰 셔츠를 꺼내들고 밀레시안에게 들이밀었다. 가늠하듯 관찰하는 시선이 날카로웠다.

"색깔이 좀 마음에 안들긴 하지만, 코트나 조끼로 어떻게든 가려보도록 하죠."  
"이건……?"  
"귀족들은 둘째치고 여왕폐하를 알현하는 자리니까요. 설마 그 모습으로 파티에 가실 건 아니시겠죠? 갈아입으세요."

르웰린은 그렇게 말하며 푸른색 클레릭셔츠를 내려놓고 다른 트렁크를 열어 나머지 옷들도 차례대로 꺼내들어 밀레시안의 어깨와 목에 맞췄다. 트렁크가 하나 둘씩 열릴 때마다 집 한 채값과 버금가는 옷감과 보석들이 우수수 쏟아졌다. 귀를 감싸는 이어커프부터 보석이 박힌 커프스, 은으로 상감한 금 브로치, 팬던트 목걸이까지 덧대가며 익숙한 손길로 착장을 골라 밀레시안에게 넘겼다.  
옷을 건네받을 때마다 밀레시안은 자신의 손에 들린 옷가지와 르웰린을 번갈아봤다. 난감한 얼굴로 르웰린을 곁눈질하다가, 엉덩이를 옆으로 밀어 최대한 벽과 가까이 앉아 제 옷의 단추를 풀었다. 젖혀진 셔츠 사이로 우윳빛 피부 사이로 겨우 아물어가는 흉터나 크고작은 상흔들이 빼꼼 고개를 내밀었다.  
르웰린은 풀을 잔뜩 먹여 빳빳한 판탈롱을 마지막으로 꺼내며 트렁크를 닫았다. 마침 셔츠에 팔을 넣고 있던 밀레시안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 보석안의 오만한 시선이 밀레시안의 아래위를 훑었다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 웃으며 밀레시안에게 하의를 건넸다.  
밀레시안이 판탈롱으로 갈아입기 위해 버클을 풀고 몸을 일으킬 때였다.  
덜컹, 하고 마차가 기우뚱하더니 크게 요동쳤다. 어중간하게 서있던 밀레시안은 제 무게를 스스로 감당하지 못하고 옆으로 넘어졌다. 무게 중심을 잡기 위해 발을 옆으로 디뎠으나, 바지가 발목에 걸린 탓에 오히려 발이 묶여 속수무책으로 넘어질 수 밖에 없었다.  
바닥에 머리를 쳐박을거라 예상한 밀레시안은 다가올 통증에 본능적으로 눈을 꼭 감았다. 하지만 시간이 지나도 아픔은 느껴지지 않았다. 조심스럽게 눈을 뜬 밀레시안의 시야에는 뜻 모를 표정을 한 그의 얼굴이 한가득 들어왔다.  
밀레시안의 어깨와 허리를 감싸안은듯 받아낸 손길이 조심스러웠다. 도로 사정이 영 좋지않네요, 창문에 막혀 웅얼거리는 마부의 변명이 얼핏 들려왔다. 르웰린은 괜찮아, 하며 마부에게 대답했으나 시선은 여전히 밀레시안을 향해있었다. 밀레시안의 둥근 어깨뼈가 르웰린의 한 손에 잡히고도 손가락이 두어 마디 더 남았다. 팔목과 노뼈를 타고 적당히 말라 툭 튀어나온 날개뼈 윤곽이 선연하게 느껴졌다. 미처 다 잠그지 못한 셔츠깃 사이로 납작한 가슴골과 발간 분홍빛 유두가 얼핏 보였다.

"어…, 미안해. 잡아줘서 고마워."

밀레시안은 아직 상황파악이 되지않은 듯 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 몸을 일으키려 했으나 자신을 잡은 손길에 몸이 앞으로 휙 쏠렸다. 졸지에 의자에 앉은 르웰린을 덮치는 형상이 되어버린 밀레시안은 얼굴을 붉히며 다시 한번 사과하며 몸을 뒤로 빼려 했다. 하지만 어깨를 감싸며 가볍게 가해지는 압력에 알 수 없는 눈으로 르웰린을 쳐다보았다.  
넘어질 뻔하셨네요, 여상하게 말하는 르웰린의 말과 달리 그의 손은 은근하게 올라와 밀레시안의 허리와 뒤통수를 감쌌다. 어디 불편하신 곳이라도 있으신가요? 눈을 살풋 휘며 웃은 르웰린의 얼굴이 다가왔다. 갑작스러운 접근에 당황한 밀레시안이 등을 곧추 세우고 몸을 숨기는 거북처럼 목을 뒤로 뺐다. 하지만 르웰린의 품안에 갇히다시피 한 탓에 그 이상의 회피는 불가능했기에, 다가오는 그의 접근을 막거나 피할 수 없었다. 코 끝을 감도는 낯선 꽃향기에 숨을 삼켰다. 느릿하게 뛰던 심장이 요동질치며 시끄럽게 귓가를 울렸다.  
눈을 감은 르웰린의 얼굴이 다가왔고, 가볍게 입술이 맞닿았다. 냉랭한 독설을 내뱉던 입술은 타는 듯 뜨거웠다. 턱이 들어올려지고 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 가볍게 씹다가 입술을 가르고 들어온 살덩이가 밀레시안의 가지런한 치열을 쓸었다. 간지러움에 흐응, 하는 신음이 밀레시안의 울대를 타고 흐르며 이어진 입술을 타고 온 몸을 전율시켰다. 더운 혀가 서로 얽혔다. 혀를 살짝 깨물기도 하고, 뾰족하게 혀를 세워 날카롭게 입천장을 쓸었다. 진득한 키스가 이어졌다. 여린 입술은 누구의 침인지도 모를 것으로 젖어들고 내뱉는 숨결도 하나로 섞였다. 단지 입맞춤만으로도 온 몸이 젖어드는 감각에 밀레시안은 자신도 모르게 목구멍을 좁히고 입술을 오물거렸다. 키스만으로도 온 몸이 달아올랐다. 저도 모르게 팔을 뻗어 매달리듯 르웰린의 목을 감싸안았다. 맞닿은 입술이 떨어지고, 교양있고 가식적인 르웰린의 얼굴에 작은 실금이 일어났다.  
밀레시안은 숨을 할딱거리면서도 눈꼬리에 맺힌 눈물을 숨기기 위해 눈을 빠르게 깜빡거렸다. 여전히 코끝에 남아있는 묘한 꽃냄새가 신경쓰여 젖은 눈동자로 멍하게 르웰린의 얼굴을 살폈다. 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 쓰다듬던 르웰린의 손이 척추를 타고 내려가 브리프로 향했다. 그의 손길을 느끼지 못한 듯, 밀레시안은 어지러운듯 초점없는 눈으로 르웰린을 멍하게 바라봤다. 그는 입꼬리를 올려 알 수 없는 미소를 지으며 입을 열었다.

"예전에 차 한 잔 들러 오라고 했던 말 기억하시나요?"  
"으응……."  
"보통은 예의상 드리는 말이긴 하지만 밀레시안 님이 찾아 오신다면 충분히 대접 할 용의가 있었죠."  
"안 가서 미안……. 여러모로 다른 일이 많았어."

밀레시안은 미간을 찡그리며 르웰린의 눈을 바라봤다. 뱃속이 간질거리고 말초신경이 쭈뼛 서는 기묘한 감각이 아래에서 피어오르고 있었다.  
르웰린이 밀레시안의 브리프를 아래로 끌어내렸다. 그의 손을 제지할 틈도 없이 순식간에 속옷이 벗겨졌다. 밀레시안은 아래를 감싸는 한기에 저절로 몸이 떨렸다. 밀레시안은 다리에 힘이 풀려 그에게 안기듯 주저앉았다. 벨벳으로 감싼 의자 끝에 밀레시안의 무릎이 묻혔다.  
밀레시안의 속옷은 허벅지와 무릎 사이에 아슬아슬하게 걸친 상태였기에 다리를 벌리거나 움직일 수 없었고, 팔은 여전히 그의 목을 감싸고 있었다. 두 사람의 거리는 책 한권이 겨우 들어갈 만큼 좁혀져 있었다. 신음을 삼키며 침을 넘기는 밀레시안의 목울대가 생생하게 눈 앞에 보였다.

"밀레시안 님이 안 계시는 동안, 밀레시안님에 대한 제 입장을 천천히 정리해봤지만 답이 잘 안나오더라고요. 뭐, 애초에 사람의 마음을 알기도 어려우니 당연한 말이겠지만."  
"……."  
"하지만 뭐. 이만큼 생각해도 답이 안 나오는 문제라면 별수 없는 거겠죠. 새로운 것들을 알아가는 수밖에는요."

말이 끝나기가 무섭게 허벅지를 쓰다듬던 르웰린의 손이 밀레시안의 안으로 향했다. 마르고 주름진 구멍 주변에서 서성이는 손가락이 선연하게 느껴졌다. 새하얀 엉덩이골이 양쪽으로 벌어지고, 손길이 엉덩이골을 따라 가르듯 꼬리뼈와 항문, 회음부, 음낭으로 부드럽게 이어졌다. 뭉툭한 손끝이 칼날이라도 된 것처럼 살을 가르는듯한 느낌이 들었다. 밀레시안의 둔부와 허벅지가 잔뜩 긴장했다. 밀레시안은 괜히 부끄러워져 입술을 꾹 깨물었다. 의자 끝에 간신히 걸친 무릎이 후들후들 떨렸다. 단지 어루만지는 손길만으로도 밀레시안의 성기가 고개를 쳐들었다. 혹시나 새 옷을 더럽힐까싶어, 밀레시안은 르웰린의 목을 감싸안은 손을 풀고 제 셔츠 밑단을 그러쥐었다. 셔츠에 가려졌던 성기가 붉은빛을 띠며 밀레시안의 손 아래에서 보일듯 말듯 애를 태웠다.

"손 올려보세요."  
"응?"  
"셔츠, 잡고, 올려보라고요."

르웰린이 이를 까득 물며 밀레시안의 귓가에 속삭이듯 대꾸했다. 밀레시안은 한참을 망설이다가 셔츠를 살짝 올렸다. 바짝 선 성기가 배꼽 아래에서 꺼떡거리고 있었다. 르웰린은 한 손으로는 밀레시안의 음낭을 손 안에서 굴리며 다른 한 손으로는 트렁크를 열어 작은 유리병을 꺼냈다. 화려하게 세공된 유리병 안에서 그의 머리칼을 닮은 연보랏빛 액체가 찰랑거렸다. 유리병을 열자 익숙하고 진한 꽃향기가 풍겨져 나왔다. 진한 라일락 향기가 진득하게 마차 안을 채웠다.  
개화하는 물푸레나무의 보랏빛 향기, 풋풋한 풀내음과 늦봄에서 초여름으로 접어들며 창백한 자줏빛의 여름바람의 냄새. 기름진 유지와 섞인 그 향기에 밀레시안은 그제서야 르웰린에게서 나는 꽃향기의 출처를 알 수 있었다.

"꽃 향기……."  
"으음. 저택에서는 몰랐는데, 냄새가 꽤 독하네요."  
"향유?"  
"귀족간에 으레 예의상 주고받는 물건 중 하나죠. 눈동자를 닮은 제비꽃이니 라일락이니 하면서 특히나 자주 받는 것 같네요."

총기나 검보다는 책을 넘기거나 찻잔을 드는 것이 어울리는 손가락이 향유로 젖어들었다. 향유가 무겁게 흘러내리며 손가락 사이로 흘러내렸다. 번들거리는 손가락이 밀레시안의 엉덩이골을 톺아내듯 끝부분부터 차근차근 적셨다. 비부의 더운 체온에 덥혀진 향유가 더 진한 향을 풍겼다. 마차가 조금씩 덜컹거릴 때마다 밀레시안의 몸도 흔들렸다. 손가락을 문 구멍이 움찔거리며 르웰린의 손가락을 꽉 물어댔다.

"읏……."

참아내던 신음이 새어나왔다. 밀레시안은 제 목소리에 스스로 깜짝 놀라 안절부절 못하며 아랫입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 그러자 아래를 헤집는 손가락 하나에서 둘, 셋으로 늘어나며 푹푹 찔러왔다. 마치 성교를 연상시킬만큼 찔러오는 손가락에 밀레시안이 울먹이며 르웰린의 팔을 잡았다.

"그, 그만……."

밀레시안이 허리를 뒤틀며 몸을 바르르 떨었다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 제지가 마음에 들지 않는 모양인지 고운 미간을 찌푸렸다. 떨쳐내려면 충분히 떨쳐낼 수 있는 악력이었으나 그럴 마음은 들지 않았다. 소리 없이 방긋 웃으며 밀레시안에게 속삭였다.

"쉿, 목소리가 큽니다. 마부가 들어서는 밀레시안 님께서 곤란하실텐데요."  
"……."

밀레시안은 결국 굵은 눈물방울을 후둑후둑 흘리면서 내장을 헤집는 손가락을 감내해야했다. 입구 언저리쯤, 자신도 모르던 곳을 찔러올 때마다 밀레시안은 눈물과 신음을 함께 삼키며 끅끅댔다. 차려 입은 그의 앞에서 아래를 적나라하게 보여야하는 수치스러움과 아래에서 올라오는 아찔한 쾌감에 절로 허리가 움직여졌다.  
르웰린은 자신의 위에서 침음하는 밀레시안을 관찰하듯 바라봤다. 이미 제 아래도 밀레시안의 그것처럼 팽팽하게 선 지 오래였다. 밀레시안과 다른 점은 자신의 것은 허벅지를 가릴 만큼 긴 테일코트에 가려져 있는 것 뿐이었다. 파들거리는 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡아내렸다. 떨리는 몸은 무너지듯 르웰린의 품으로 떨어졌다. 팔꿈치로 트렁크를 쳐서 아래로 밀어뜨리고, 작은 쿠션을 대고 밀레시안의 몸을 그 위에 엎었다.  
밀레시안의 얼굴이 쿠션에 엎어지고, 비부가 그를 향해 훤히 노출됐다.  
딸깍, 바지 버클 풀리는 소리가 들리고 작게 천과 살이 쓸리는 소리가 들렸다. 르웰린의 성기가 밀레시안의 봉긋한 엉덩이에 닿았다. 밀레시안은 쿠션이 자신의 신음 소리를 막아주기를 바라며 연신 히끅대는 신음을 멈추지 않았다.  
밀레시안의 비부는 충분히 풀려있었으나 르웰린의 것이 들어가기에 좁아보였기에, 그는 천천히 자신의 페니스를 잡고 구멍 주변을 누르듯 아래위로 비볐다. 뭉툭한 선단이 구멍 위를 스칠 때마다 밀레시안의 엉덩이가 움찔거리며 굳는 것이 꽤나 보기 좋았다. 성기를 비비다가 구멍에 금방이라도 들어갈듯 슬쩍 누르자, 밀레시안은 숨을 멈추며 저도 모르게 음란한 신음을 한숨처럼 내뱉었다.

"옷이 더러워지면 안되니까 갈 때에는 허락 받고 가셔야 해요."  
"읏……."  
"대답하셔야죠."  
"으응…, 히익!"

밀레시안의 대답이 나오기가 무섭게 르웰린은 성기를 예고없이 구멍 안으로 들이밀었다. 새하얀 엉덩이 사이로 터질듯 팽팽한 성기가 빠듯하게 들어갔다. 밀레시안은 머리를 쿠션에 박은 채 흐아, 흐아아 하고 숨도 쉬지 못한 채 그의 것을 받아들였다.  
온 몸의 시냅스가 금방이라도 찢어질듯 빠듯한 구멍으로 향한 것 같았다. 르웰린의 허릿짓에 따라 살과 살이 맞부딪히는 음란한 소리가 쩍쩍 하고 마차를 데웠다. 진한 꽃향기의 향유가 열기를 품고 밀레시안의 안을 예민하게 간지럽혔다. 성기가 몸 안에 들어오자 점막이 성기를 물어대는 듯한 느낌에 르웰린은 전율할 수 밖에 없었다. 다시 그 안으로 들어가기 위해서는 나가야 함을 알고 있으나 그 순간조차도 아쉬울만큼 황홀했다. 밀레시안의 안이 자신을 집어삼켜 버릴 것만 같은 착각이 들었다.

"흑, 흐앗……."

밀레시안은 성교의 쾌감과 몸이 찢어질 듯한 고통에 눈 앞이 하얗게 점멸하는 것 같았다. 한가닥 남은 이성의 끈은 짐승처럼 박아대는 허릿짓에 얇아졌고, 바람 앞의 촛불처럼 언제든지 꺼질 수 있을만큼 위태로웠다.

"하으……. 가, 갈거야…, 가게, 해 줘……. 르, 르웰린."  
"아직 가긴 이르잖아요? 좀 더, 참아보세요."

르웰린은 허리를 숙여 밀레시안의 등을 감싸안았다. 진실로, 짐승의 교미와 같은 모습에 르웰린은 속으로 실소했다. 귀족이라 하더라도 그 본질은 여느 인간의 것들과 다를 바 없었다. 교양있는 귀족의 탈을 쓰고 뒤에서는 개처럼 헉헉대는 모습을 상부나 집안에서 알게 된다면 과연 어떤 반응을 보일 지 궁금하기도 했다. 셀 수 없을 만큼 많은 전쟁을 했고, 그만큼 죽었으며, 다시 살아난 난세의 영웅은 저와 비슷한 나이의 청년으로 성장해서 자신의 아래에서 울부짖고있는 그 모습이 썩 나쁘진 않았다. 귀족 특유의 오만함과 교만함은 아직 여물지 않은 소년의 비딱한 충동에 녹아들며 그 음험한 고개를 쳐들었다.  
밀레시안은 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻어 희미하게 보이는 시야 한 쪽에서 흘러내리는 르웰린의 연보랏빛 머리칼이 보였다. 몸이 이리저리 흔들리며 눈앞이 끊어질 듯한 쾌락 와중에도, 그 늘어뜨린 머리카락이 여름밤에 자연적으로 빛나는 등나무꽃같다는 생각이 들었다. 그의 머리카락을 만지려고 손을 뻗으려다가 빨라지는 허릿짓에 벽을 짚을 수 밖에 없었다. 금방이라도 사정할 것 같은 충동에 온 몸이 바들바들 떨렸다.  
르웰린은 밀레시안의 안을 파고들면서 온 몸의 근육을 긴장시키는 밀레시안을 느낄 수 있었다. 골반을 잡은 손을 아랫배 밑으로 집어넣어 바짝 선 밀레시안의 성기를 그러쥐었다. 금방이라도 터질듯 팽팽하게 선 밀레시안의 성기가 느껴졌다. 이미 한계에 다다랐는지 밀레시안의 성기 끝에서는 희멀건 액체가 조금씩 새어나오고 있었다.  
르웰린이 밀레시안의 성기를 아래위로 천천히 쓰다듬었다. 밀레시안은 그의 손길이 사정을 허락하는 것이라 여기고 아랫배에 힘을 줄 때였다. 기둥을 더듬던 그의 손가락이 요도구를 막았다. 그럼에도 정액은 꾸역꾸역 새어나왔지만 쉽게 배출되지 않는 통에, 밀레시안은 쾌감을 넘어 고통을 느꼈다.

"흐, 히익……. 놔, 놔줘어……."  
"싫어요. 좀 더 참아보라고 했잖아요?"

돌을 부수는 것은 쇠도, 불도 아닌 물이라 하던가. 별에서 온 이방인은 물처럼 흐르는 세월 가장 한 중간에, 돌처럼 굳건히 에린에 자리잡았다. 르웰린은 밀레시안에게 무수히 지나치는 수많은 다난들처럼 그저 지나가는 물줄기가 되고 싶진 않았다. 아니, 어차피 그와 맞부닥칠 물줄기라면 그의 옆을 감싸며 지나칠 물줄기보다는 그 몸을 산산히 조각내고, 그 몸의 먼지 한 톨이라도 어쩌면 함께 흐를 수 있을 마지막 물방울이 되기를 원했다. 밀레시안의 다정함이 더이상 그 누구에게도 닿지 않도록, 오롯이 그 마지막의 주인이 자신이기를 바랐다. 고작 이 정도로 무너질 밀레시안은 아니었으나 고작 이 정도로 그가 자신의 손에 울며 바스라지길 원했다. 참으로 모순적인 감정이었다.  
심장박동처럼 등 뒤로 느껴지는 숨결이 뒷목에 닿았다. 구멍을 쑤셔오는 남근은 퍽퍽 소리를 내며 무정하게 밀레시안의 아래를 찔러댔다. 제발, 가고싶어, 놔줘. 밀레시안은 아랫배를 찌르는 날카로운 사정감에 눈물을 줄줄 흘리며 벌어진 허벅지와 무릎을 안으로 모았다. 하지만 계속되는 추삽질에 번번이 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 앞으로 쓰러지려 할 수록, 허리와 성기를 감싼 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 손가락은 배출구를 막은 채 뭉근하게 요도구를 짓눌렀다. 끝이 안보이는 까마득한 아래로 추락하는 느낌이 들었다.  
덜컹, 마차가 큰 돌부리에라도 걸린 양 크게 흔들렸다. 요동치는 마차의 흔들림에 무게 실린 성기가 콱 박혀 들어오는듯한 느낌이 들었다. 눈 앞이 새카맣게 점멸되고, 그 어둠에 온 몸이 삼켜지는 듯했다. 밀레시안의 입에서 울음 섞인 신음소리가 흘러나왔다.

"흐윽!"  
"마부에게 들키는 것도 나쁘지만은 않겠네요, 그쵸?"

르웰린이 뺨을 씰룩이며 나긋하게 속삭였다. 등 뒤로 들려오는 목소리는 다정하고, 깊고…… 두려웠다. 밀레시안은 고개를 세차게 저으며 쿠션 한 귀퉁이를 씹어삼킬듯 물었다. 쿠션은 땀인지 침인지 모를 액체로 금세 흥건해졌다.  
밀레시안의 성기는 이미 바짝 서 있어 절정에 다다라있었다. 금방이라도 사정할 양, 밀레시안의 어깨가 딱딱하게 굳고 소파를 짚은 손은 움직일 수도 없이 뻣뻣하게 겹쳐지며 긴장하고 있었다.

"르웰, 린!"  
"하아……."

울먹이며 재촉하는 밀레시안의 호명에 아래를 막았던 손이 스르르 풀렸다. 아래가 해방되기 무섭게 밀레시안의 성기가 쿨쩍이며 희뿌연 정액을 토해냈다. 소파를 감싼 붉은 벨벳에 미처 스며들지 못한 정액들이 아래로 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안이 사정을 하고 있는 와중에도 르웰린의 성기는 사정없이 아래를 쑤셔댔다. 밀레시안은 눈물로 범벅이 된 얼굴을 뒤로 돌려 그를 바라봤다.  
눈물로 얼룩진 밀레시안의 눈과 마주쳤다. 속눈썹은 축축하게 젖어 아래로 처져있고, 쿠션에 마찰되어 빨갛게 익은 뺨이 탐스럽게 보였다. 훌쩍이며 붉게 달아오른 코끝과 침으로 번들거리며 작게 오물거리는 입술까지. 머리가 어지러울만큼 야했다. 르, 르웰린……. 울음에 찬 신음은 결코 성적인 의미가 담긴 재촉이 아니었건만, 오히려 그 행위가 그를 더 자극시켰다.  
르웰린은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 네, 하고 대답하며 나긋하게 웃었다. 그러고나선 뿌리까지 깊숙이 쳐박았다. 금방이라도 끊길듯 애처로운 신음소리가 머리를 미치게 만들었다. 무너져내리는 몸뚱이가 보기 좋았다. 목덜미가 젖어 약간 짙게 변한 푸른색 셔츠와, 바들바들 떨리는 마른 어깨뼈와, 땀에 젖어 잘게 뭉친 채 귀 언저리에서 흔들리는 부드러운 머리칼까지 전부 욕정의 대상이었다.  
한편, 한 번의 사정으로 온 몸이 예민해진 밀레시안은 아래를 깊숙이 쳐올리는 르웰린의 남근에 머리가 팽팽 돌고 시야가 어지러웠다. 그와 눈이 마주치고, 그에게 가장 깊숙한 곳을 내어줬을 때 온 몸이 산산조각으로 분해되는 느낌이 들었다. 암전하는 시야에 문득 두려워 팔을 휘저었다.  
퍼덕거리며 팔을 휘두르다가 손바닥에 차가운 유리창이 닿았다. 밀레시안은 성대에서부터 차오르는 신음을 아래로 우겨넣으며 자신도 모르게 유리창을 긁어댔다. 그 단단하고도 여린 벽만이 자신을 구해 줄 동아줄이라도 된 것마냥. 흔들리는 몸을 겨우 지탱하는 것은 고작 손이었다. 소파와 유리창을 짚은 밀레시안의 손만이 거세게 치닫는 몸을 지탱하고 있었다. 계속해서 밀려오는 삽입의 쾌락에 밀레시안은 손톱을 세워 유리창을 긁어댔다.  
들썩임에 따라 하향하는 밀레시안의 손 위로 르웰린의 손이 겹쳐졌다. 르웰린의 손바닥이 밀레시안의 손등을 덮고, 손가락이 얽매였다. 덩굴처럼 손 사이를 파고든 손가락은 아래로, 아래로 내려가다가 창틀에 내려앉았다. 얇은 손등 위로 누구의 것인지 모를 심장박동이 울려댔다.  
르웰린은 밀레시안의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었다. 입으로 더운 숨을 내뱉자 밀레시안의 귀가 바짝 서서 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌다. 싱긋 웃으며 깊게 숨을 들이마셨다. 땀에 젖은 포근한 체향과 새 옷의 은은한 풀냄새, 진하게 덥혀진 향유의 향기가 뇌수까지 차오르는 것 같았다. 자신의 향으로 밀레시안을 적셨다는 생각에 견딜 수 없이 기분이 좋았다. 코 끝에 감도는 그 진한 꽃향기를 맡으며 밀레시안의 안에 파정했다.  
아래를 뜨끈하게 적시는 여운에 밀레시안은 고개를 쭉 내밀고 앞으로 고꾸라졌다. 푹신한 쿠션이 턱을 받쳐줬으나, 축축하게 젖어있어 금새 턱을 축축하게 적셨다. 사정의 여운감이 입 안 구석구석을 맴돌다가 소리없이 입술 밖으로 빠져나갔다. 몸은 여전히 잘게 떨리고 있었다. 온 몸을 지배하는 탈력감에 지금 당장이라도 기절할 수 있을것만 같았다.

"하아……."

빈틈없이 몰아치던 짐승같은 섹스가 끝났지만 르웰린은 여전히 밀레시안의 안에서 좀처럼 빠져나가지 않고 있었다. 등을 감싸안은 채, 차분히 내쉬는 그 숨소리가 나쁘지만은 않았다. 이윽고 두 사람의 호흡이 하나가 되었을 때, 내뱉는 숨결과 숨결이 누구의 것인지 알 수 없이 그 결이 같아졌을 때에야 그가 밀레시안의 아래에서 빠져나갔다.  
아래를 가득 채우던 살덩이가 나가는 느낌이 생생했다. 천천히 내벽을 긁으며 안을 헤집고, 구멍 끝에서 숨을 내쉬며 다시 살짝 그 머리를 집어넣었다가 온전히 빠져나왔다. 진한 정액이 성기끝과 구멍사이로 얇게 실처럼 이어졌다가 이내 끊어지듯 갈무리되었다. 생소한 허전함에 밀레시안의 구멍이 아쉬운듯 벌름거렸다. 살짝 내린 하의를 고쳐 입은 르웰린은 밀레시안의 둔부를 모으듯 좁히며 밀레시안에게 상냥하게 말을 건넸다.

"좀 더 안에 있고싶지만 연회장도 곧 가까워져오고… 아쉽게도 저는 체력이 그리 좋은 편이 아니라서요."  
"읏……."  
"안에 싼 그대로 간직하고 계셔야해요. 다른 분들이 지켜보는 가운데에서 창피를 당하면 곤란하시잖아요?"  
"……."

밀레시안은 밀물처럼 쏟아져 밀려오는 부끄러움에 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻었다. 가능하다면 그의 목에 걸린 크라바트를 뭉쳐 그 입에 쳐넣고 유려하게 쏟아내는 저 부끄러운 말들을 막아버리고 싶었다. 아래를 정리해주는 그의 손길조차도 창피해서 한참동안 얼굴을 들지 못했다.  
판탈롱이 입혀지고, 옷 매무시가 끝나기가 무섭게 마차가 속도를 줄이며 멈춰섰다. 마부석이 덜컹거리며 마부가 내리는 소리가 들리고, 곧 유리창 너머로 웅얼거리듯 마부의 목소리가 들렸다.

"도련님, 밀레시안 님. 왕성에 도착했습니다."

그 목소리에 밀레시안은 허겁지겁 르웰린의 건너편에 자리를 잡았다. 소파에 엉덩이를 붙이자마자 구멍 사이로 르웰린이 사정한 정액이 새어나오는 것이 느껴졌다. 브리프를 적시는 그 불쾌감과 수치감에 절로 얼굴이 발갛게 익었다. 마차의 문이 열리고, 르웰린은 옷에 묻은 먼지를 털어내며 태연한 얼굴로 마차에서 내렸다. 그러고나서 뒤를 돌아 밀레시안을 향해 에스코트하듯 손을 내밀었다.

"혼자, 내려갈 수 있어."  
"…흐응, 정말 괜찮은 걸까."

혼잣말하듯 나직하게 속삭인 르웰린의 얼굴이 시큰둥하게 변했다. 마차 안에서의 헝클어진 모습은 온데간데없이 차갑고 화려한 귀족의 가면이 그의 얼굴 위로 덧씌워졌다. 마차에서 내린 밀레시안을 아래위로 스윽 훑다가, 구겨진 코트의 옷깃을 세워주며 자신의 곁으로 가볍게 잡아끌었다. 밀레시안의 상체가 르웰린쪽으로 기울었다.

"연회가 끝난 뒤에. 그레이트 홀에서 기다리겠습니다."

마부조차 들을 수 없을만큼 작게 속삭인 뒤 르웰린은 그 자리를 떠났고, 밀레시안은 라흐 왕성 앞에서 마른세수를 하며 한동안 세차게 뛰는 심장을 진정시켜야 했다. 르웰린의 마차에서 내리고 나서부터 밀레시안이 왕성 연회장에 발을 딛기까지는 꽤 오랜 시간이 지나야했음은 부러 말하지 않아도 될 것이다. 또한 밀레시안은 아래가 조금이라도 새어나와 옷을 젖힐까 긴장하며 천천히 걸어야했기에 연회가 열리는 홀에 조금 늦게 당도한 밀레시안은 문지기에게 에레원의 초대장을 보여주는 그 순간까지도 아래와 허벅지에 긴장을 풀지 못하고 있었다. 식은땀이 척추를 타고 흘러내리는 것이 생생하게 느껴졌다. 몸 안에 타인의 것을 품고서, 아무렇지도 않게 행동하기가 여간 쉬운 일이 아니었다.  
왕성의 문지기가 문을 열며 밀레시안의 이름을 크게 호명했다.

"밀레시안 님께서 입장하십니다."

연회장의 이목이 홀 입구로 쏠렸다. 밀레시안을 향한 시기와 두려움, 경외와 경계가 뒤섞인 모호한 시선들이 밀레시안의 몸을 꿰뚫었다. 밝은 연회장의 샹들리에 빛 사이에서 유난히 빛나는 보석안이 눈에 들어왔다. 옅은 색의 속눈썹과 새벽빛을 담은 자안에 담긴 감정은…… 연모였을까?

(끝)

  
* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +


	3. 르웰밀레로 넌씨눈 밀레가 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 08. 31. 1차초고 공백포함 14,454 자 / 공백미포함 11,028 자  
> * BL, 메인스트림 G24 2부까지의 스포일러가 포함되어 있습니다. 플레이를 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 19. 07. 14 ~ 07. 16 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 르웰밀레로 넌씨눈 밀레가 보고싶어서 리퀘스트

르웰밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 리퀘스트/ 설정날조 및 캐붕

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[르웰밀레로 르웰린이 밀레한테 작업(?)하는데 밀레가 눈치없어서 고구마먹다가 결국 직진하고.. 침대에 나자빠지고..그런거 보고싶습니다]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

절정을 향해 내달리는 소프라노를 들으면서, 르웰린은 문득 순수한 즐거움을 느꼈던 때가 언제였을까 생각해 보았다. 어쩌면 아주 어렸을 때일지도 모르겠지만, 아마도 왕성 음악실에 걸려있던 어느 거장의 걸작을 보았을 때라고 기억한다. 왕국인이라면 한번쯤은 들어보았을 만큼 유명했던 그 화가는 마퀼 1세에게 그 그림을 바치며 라이미라크의 계시를 받아 그렸다고 설명했는데, 그림은 화가의 증언을 확언이라도 하듯 그 안에 담긴 상징부터 알레고리까지 치밀하고 섬세한 함축과 의미가 담겨있었다.

루벤스의 웅장함, 카라바조의 극적인 명암, 들라크루아의 생동성과 다빈치의 정교한 묘사를 한데 담은 듯한 그 그림은 두 남자의 사랑-화가는 성별을 초월한 사랑을 보여주고싶었노라 설명했으나 화가 사후 학계에서는 화가가 자신과 자신의 연인을 그린 것이 아닌가 추측한다-을 보여주며 르웰린 뿐만 아니라 음악실을 방문하는 안목있는 귀족들의 시선을 잡아끌곤 했다.

르웰린은 그림의 곡선에서 예술의 장엄함을 느꼈고, 섬세한 빛의 색채에서 삶의 명암을 느꼈으며, 미묘하게 표현된 얼굴 표정에서 인간사의 희로애락을 느꼈다. 다행히도 이러한 미적 추구는 왕정사회의 통념적인 귀족 남성에게 어울릴 만한 취미였고, 때로는 안목을 자랑할 만한 자리에서 유용하게 쓰였다는 점에서 르웰린은 사교계의 취향에 꽤나 부합하는 청년이었다. 심지어 왕당파와 법황파의 아슬아슬한 알력다툼 속에서도 적절하게 중도를 지키며 가문의 체면을 유지하는 절묘한 처세술과 학식은 어린 여왕의 충실한 조언자 자리를 꿰차도록 도우며 그를 더욱 완벽한 존재로 공고히 자리매김하게 만들었다.

왕실의 비호를 받는 대가문의 귀족들은 으레 그렇듯 평범하고 건전한 즐거움 대신 주색이나 도박과 같은 나태한 향락에 쉽사리 빠져든다는 것은 왕국의 백성이라면 공공연히 알고 있는 사실이리라. 그럼에도, 어디서나 환대받을 신시엘라크의 왕자에게서 즐거움을 이끌어내는 것은 가문으로부터 정교하게 계승되어 온 신앙, 거장이 일구어낸 그림과 연주, 장르를 가리지 않고 읽어대는 책 따위였다.

귀족으로서의 르웰린을 이성과 지성으로 뭉쳐진 자라고 서술한다면 그의 이면에 숨겨진 또다른 르웰린 신시엘라크에 대해 알아볼 필요가 있다. 그는 종종 감이나 예지라 부르는 비논리적이고 비현실적인-마치 그가 굳게 믿는 신앙처럼- 능력을 발휘하곤 했는데, 그 능력은 특히나 그가 비밀리에 활동하는 알반 기사단의 전투조원일 때 가장 값지게 전개되곤 했다. 귀족의 이지적인 낯을 하고선 기사의 비논리적인 육감에 의지하는 모습이라니, 이 얼마나 모순적인 말인가. 그는 자신의 이러한 특이성이 그림의 양화와 음화와 같다고 느꼈고, 때로는 길을 잃을지도 모른다는 막연한 불안감에 휩싸이기도 했으며, 가끔씩은 어디에도 속할 수 없는 이질감을 느끼기도 했다. 다만, 그것을 크게 내색하지는 않았을 뿐이다.

앞서 서술했다시피 르웰린 역시 통상적인 사교계의 귀족이었기에 여왕의 주최로 이루어진 오페라나 연극따위에 꽤나 자주 참여하는 편이었다. 주로 신화적인 주제나 귀족들의 이루어질 수 없는 사랑을 바탕으로 하는 왕국의 오페라는 평범한 평민들의 즐거움보다는 귀족들의 고상한 이상을 고양시키고 지적인 허영심을 고취시키는 데 그 쓸모를 다하고 있었다.

하지만 오늘따라 그는 드물게도 오페라에 집중하지 못한 채 이런저런 생각에 빠져있었다. 사람들이 많이 모여 있는 탓일까 그는 조금 지쳐보이기도 했다. 그의 피곤함의 원인이 새로운 단장에게서 오는 스트레스와 기사단 내부의 사건사고들이 중첩되어 만들어낸 결과물임을 감안한다면 그리 이상한 것이 아닐 법도 했다. 긴 오페라는 두 시간동안 이어졌고, 르웰린은 피곤한 기색을 감춘 채 몇 번이고 본 오페라임에도 언제나 새롭다는 얼굴로 커튼콜과 배우들의 퇴장까지 자리를 지켰다.

"어? 르웰린?"

존칭이나 공대도 없이 자신을 호명하는 익숙한 목소리에 고개를 돌렸다. 정돈된 머리카락을 손빗으로 쓸어올리던 르웰린의 이름을 부른 것은 밀레시안이었다. 일반적으로 다가오는 귀족들이라면 언제든지 정중하게 밀어낼 의향이 있었지만 밀레시안에게만큼은 충분히 귀찮음을 감내할 용의가 있었다. 그는 주변에서 대화를 나누고 있는 귀족들을 힐끗 쳐다보다가 밀레시안을 향해 살풋 눈이 휘게 웃었다.

"밀레시안 님. 이런 곳에서 만나게 되네요. 오페라를 보러 오셨나요?"

"어… 으응. 일단은…요."

밀레시안은 주변의 눈을 의식했기 때문인지 떨떠름하게 말을 아꼈다. 오랜만에 보는 보석안의 기사는 조금 예민하면서도 기품을 잃지 않는 귀족의 모습을 하고 있어서 한 때 에레원이 농담삼아 했던 말마따나 왕자처럼 보였다.

사실 그는 얼마 전 있었던 검은 달의 교단이 벌인 왕성 습격사건과 관련해 에레원을 찾아왔는데, 마침 오페라 공연을 준비하던 브리아나의 '든든한 에일리흐의 영웅께서 박스석의 자리를 빛내주실 거죠?' 하는 요청에 어쩔 수 없이 반강제적으로 오페라를 관람하게 된 것이다. 자잘한 사정은 제외하고서라도 한번쯤은 르웰린을 만나 얼마 전 발견한 깃털에 대해 상담을 할 필요가 있다고 느꼈기 때문에, 귀족들의 사이에서 르웰린을 찾아 먼저 말을 걸었다.

르웰린. 르웰린 신시엘라크. 그 신시엘라크의 장자를 밀레시안식으로 표현하자면 혈통 있는 품종묘와 같았다. 최고급 순혈들의 아래에서 태어난 고양이답게 고급스럽고 왕족같은 외모와 뭇 사람들을 매혹시키는 우아하고 과시적인 태도와, 속을 알 수 없이 빠져드는 오묘한 눈동자. 주인의 애정이 필요하지만 고양이의 쌀쌀맞은 본능이 욕심을 막아서는 바람에 배를 까뒤집기보다는 그 오묘한 눈동자로 빤히 바라보기만 하는, 그럼에도 꼬리를 높게 쳐들고 살짝 구부린 채 제 기분을 알아달라고 온 몸으로 표출하는 가증스러우면서도 사랑스러운 짐승말이다.

기실 그의 삶은 고양이의 나태함이나 일반 다난들의 안정적인 삶과는 거리가 멀긴 했다. 오히려 안팎으로 끊임없이 이어지고 재창조되는 진통을 통해 필요한 것과 필요없는 것을 재정의하면서 가면을 쓰는 방법을 일찍이 깨달았기 때문일까. 르웰린은 자신의 있는 그대로를 내보일 수 있는 밀레시안은 마치 주신의 은총처럼 느껴지기까지 했다. 르웰린의 어느 하나 순탄지 않은 삶 속에서 그런 밀레시안과의 담화는 몇 안되는 즐거움 중 하나였다.

밀레시안과 홀을 나선 르웰린은 그가 가져온 깃털에 대해 곰곰이 생각하면서 깃털의 주인에 대해서 짤막하게 대화를 나누었다. 물론 공연이 끝나 어수선한 홀이 아니라, 사람이 썰물처럼 빠져나가 아무도 없는 음악실에서. 몇가지 이야기가 오가면서 르웰린은 팔짱을 끼며 손끝으로 입술을 두드리면서 생각에 잠기거나 가볍게 고개를 꺾으며 짜증스러움을 감추곤 했다. 밀레시안은 월석의 처리나 이후의 대안에 대해 심드렁하게 대꾸하면서도 서너 개의 방편을 손쉽게 내놓는 르웰린의 해결책에 고개를 끄덕이다가, 그가 문득 뜬금없이 던진 수수께끼와 같은 말에 반문할 수밖에 없었다.

"외국의 고대 신화 이야기지만, 신들의 식사를 담당하는 신이 일을 그만두게 되면서 공석이 생겼다고 해요."

"응?"

"그래서 신들의 왕은 공석을 채우기 위해 어느 왕국의 아름다운 왕자를 납치했죠. 그러니까… 본인의 의사와는 상관없이, 신들의 필요에 의해서 말이에요."

뜬구름 잡듯 모호한 말을 흘리는 르웰린을 향해 밀레시안은 애매한 미소를 지었다. 그의 이야기는 마치 자신이 처한 상황과 닮아있었지만 괜스레 자신의 이야기를 하는 거냐고 물었다가 심술궂은 부정만 들을까 염려되어 입을 다물고 이어지는 이야기에 귀를 기울였다.

"어쨌든, 신을 대신해 신의 임무를 떠맡게 된 왕자는 곧 신들의 왕에게 사랑을 받으면서 후기에 가서는 동성애로 해석되기도하고, 그 사랑으로 자신의 조국을 함락시키는 단초가 되기도 했다고 하네요. 어디까지나 신화의 이야기지만."

"음… 어려운 이야기네."

"다른 예시를 들어볼까요? 아까와 같은 신화지만 조금 더 이전으로 올라가서, 어느 원정대의 영웅이 한 나라의 왕자를 납치해서 원정을 함께 했다고 해요. 납치된 왕자는 물을 길러 갔다가 그의 미모에 반한 물의 요정들에게 끌려가버렸고요."

밀레시안은 고개를 갸우뚱하며 말을 잇는 르웰린을 바라보았다. 속내를 알 수 없는 그의 보석안은 정확히 밀레시안을 바라보고 있었다. 쉽사리 속을 내비치지 않던 물빛과 연보랏빛이 오묘하게 섞인 스펙트럼은 밀레시안으로 하여금 무언가를 내놓으라는 듯 갈구하는 것처럼 보였다. 르웰린이 입꼬리를 말아올려 호의적인 미소를 지으며 입을 열었다.

"이 두 사람의 공통점이 뭘까요, 밀레시안 님?"

"미소년이고, 납치를 당한 것?"

"맞아요. 둘 다 수려한 외모를 가지고 있었고, 권력자들의 욕심으로 이리저리 휘둘렸어요. 불행하게도, 그 외모때문에."

르웰린은 애매하게 말을 맺으며 한 그림 앞에 멈춰섰다. 그가 업무차 왕성에 들릴 때마다 빠지지않고 감상하던 명화였다. 잠시 서서 그림을 바라보다가 뜸을 들이던 르웰린은 천천히 밀레시안을 돌아보았다. 르웰린의 귀족적이고 수사적인 화법에 익숙하지 않았던 밀레시안은 의문이 가득한 눈으로 그를 향해 설명을 요구하고 있었다. 르웰린은 잠시 웃음이 새어나오려던 것을 참고 기분좋은 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

"밀레시안 님께선 부디 가니메데스와 힐라스가 되지 않기를 바랄게요."

"……."

"뭐, 우리같은 다난과는 다르게 잘 헤쳐나가시겠지만."

르웰린은 여러 방면으로 상식과 지식이 풍부했고 자의든 타의든간에 능숙하게 상대의 표정을 읽을 수 있는 이였으나, 아직 성년의 초입에 든 청년의 매력적인 무지함이 남아있었다. 때문에, 평범한 귀족이라면 알아들었을 법한 자신의 은유-밀레시안의 외모를 에둘러 칭찬하는-를 밀레시안이 이해하지 못했다는 사실을 알아채지 못했고, 그것은 르웰린에게 있어서 소소한 불행-물론 본인은 그 불행을 눈치채지 못했다-이기도 했다.

"으응…. 걱정 고마워."

수수께끼같은 르웰린의 말을 들은 밀레시안은 얼떨결에 고개를 끄덕이며 뺨을 긁적였다. 르웰린은 그 이후로도 생긋 웃는 얼굴로 알반 기사단과 관련된 이야기를 늘어놓다가 자연스럽게 아까전 관람했던 오페라로 화두를 돌렸고, 또다시 몇 가지 은유로 가득찬 칭찬과 유려한 돌려말하기로 언젠가 차를 대접하겠다며 은근하게 신시엘라크의 저택으로 초대했다. 물론 밀레시안은 생경한 외계인의 언어를 듣는 듯한 표정으로 홀린듯 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

남은 월석의 처리와 대륙간 파발꾼의 역할을 맡게된 밀레시안은 며칠동안 대륙과 마을을 오가며 눈코 뜰 새 없이 바쁘게 돌아다녀야 했기 때문에, 오페라를 본 날로부터 일주일은 더 지났을 때에야 그와 다시 마주할 수 있었다. 아쉬운 사실이라면 둘의 재회는 신시엘라크 저택이 아닌 아발론 게이트에서 이루어졌다는 것이다.

"오랜만이네, 르웰린. 잘 지냈어?"

"하…. 네. 걱정해 주신 덕분에요."

여느 때와 같이 아발론에서 정화 업무를 마치고 돌아온 밀레시안이 무기를 손질하고 있을 때였다. 막 게이트에 도착한 르웰린에게 반갑다는듯 인사하는 밀레시안의 태도에 저도 모르게 주머니 안에 든 단장의 편지를 구겼다. 일전의 만남 이후부터 밀레시안이 저택으로 찾아올까싶어 바쁜 일정을 소화하는 와중에도 꼭 필요한 일이 아니라면 저택을 나가는 일을 삼가했는데, 정작 밀레시안은 태평하게 게이트에서 무기나 닦고 있는 꼴을 보자하니 속에서 무언가가 답답하게 북받쳐 올랐다.

르웰린은 감정을 우선시하는 자신의 단장과는 달리 합리적이고 이성적인 귀족 도련님이었기에, 지금 자신이 느끼는 감정이 어떤 것인지 알아차리는 것은 부차적인 문제로 두고 다시 한번 더 예의있게 밀레시안에게 사적인 대면을 요구하고자 마음먹었다. 물론, 예의 있는 그의 방식이라는 것은 일전의 것과 같이 빙빙 에둘러 말하는 비효율적인 방법이라는 것이 문제였다.

"정화는 잘 다녀오셨나요?"

"응, 아직 손에 안 익어서 그런지 조금 다치긴 했지만. 무기 쓰는 방식을 좀 바꿔야할까 고민중인데, 적당한 대응책이 생각이 안 나네."

"흐음…. 방법이 아주 없지는 않을 거예요. 신시엘라크 저택에 있는 고서들을 찾아보면 파훼법도 찾을 수 있을지도 모르겠네요."

르웰린은 말을 이으며 손을 들어 아랫입술을 두드렸다. 사교활동을 할 때 입을 가려 감정을 감추기 위해, 혹은 진중한 인상을 심어주기 위해 의도적으로 만들어낸 그 행동은 어느순간 고민에 빠질 때마다 하는 습관이 되어버리고 말았다. 어느 순간에 자신도 모르는 사이에. 마치 사랑의 감정처럼.

르웰린은 당장 생각나는 전술서와 병법서 몇 권을 읊어주면서도, 부엉이나 인편으로 책을 보내기에는 너무 많다는 핑계로 밀레시안에게 신시엘라크의 저택을 방문할 것을 넌지시 권유했다. 밀레시안은 이후에 산재된 일정들을 머릿속으로 하나하나 나열하다가, 시간이 된다면 방문하겠다는 말로 대화를 끝맺었다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 긍정도 부정도 아닌 답에 조금 불만스러운 눈치였으나 이내 요즘 그가 꽤나 바쁘게 돌아다니고 있다는 것을 상기하고는, 술은 즐기지 않으니 본인 마실 건 알아서 가져오세요, 하고 비뚜름하게 말을 내뱉었다.

그리고 그날 늦은 밤, 왕성에 들렀다가 보고를 위해 돌아온 르웰린은 처참한 패배의 쓴 맛을 양껏 맛볼 수 있었다.

날짜가 바뀌기 직전의 시간이었다. 특별조 훈련장의 시곗바늘이 서로 겹쳐질 무렵, 아발론 게이트로 돌아온 르웰린 신시엘라크가 슈안이나 아벨린보다 먼저 마주친 것은 의자에 앉아 졸고 있는 밀레시안이었다. 책이라도 보고 있었던 모양인지 그는 의자 등받이를 한껏 뒤로 젖힌 채 얼굴 위에 책을 덮은 채로 단잠에 빠진 것처럼 보였다. 담요라도 덮어줄 심산으로 밀레시안에게 다가간 르웰린은 밀레시안의 얼굴 위에 올려진 책 이름을 보고 헛웃음을 흘릴 수밖에 없었다.

밀레시안이 읽고 있던 책은 낮에 르웰린이 중얼거리며 읊조렸던 책들 중 하나였다. 밀레시안의 발치에는 신성력이나 정화와 관련된 여러 고서들과 서류들이 즐비해 있었다. 심지어 시중에서는 좀처럼 구할 수 없는 내용의 책들이 대부분인데다가 언뜻보기에도 몇몇은 금서로 지정된 책까지 널브러져 있어, 대체 어떻게 구했을까 하는 의문까지 들게 만들었다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 발치에 뒹구는 책 한 권을 집곤 영 좋지 않은 심기를 대변하듯 고개를 가볍게 꺾은 채 책장을 팔랑팔랑 넘기며 책을 훑어보았다.

가질 수 있을 거라 생각했던 것이 사실은 가질 기회조차 닿지 못했다는 사실에 낯선 불쾌함과 허탈함이 밀려들어왔다. 모든 것이 자신의 뜻대로 될 거라는 오만한 생각을 할 나이는 지났지만 유력 귀족으로서의 권력과 예지에 가까운 감이라면 얼마든지 판을 짤 수 있었기 때문일까. 르웰린은 어쩐지 밀레시안에게 진 기분이 들었다.

어쩌면 인간의 힘으로는 이길 수 없는 거대한 자연에게 감히 도전한 우자가 된 것 같기도 했다. 그러고보면 밀레시안과 관련된 일이라면 어느 하나 뜻대로 되는 것이 없었다. 하기사 상대가 그 밀레시안인 만큼 그의 관심을 이끌어보는 것이 그리 쉽지 않겠다 싶었던 것은 사실이었지만, 이렇게까지 무력감을 느낀 것도 꽤나 오랜만이었다. 잠든 밀레시안을 바라보는 르웰린의 눈가에 짜증 어린 그늘이 졌다.

책의 마지막 장이 폭삭 소리와 함께 덮이며 작은 소음을 일으키자 잠에서 깬 모양인지 밀레시안의 손이 책을 잡아내렸다. 책 아래에 숨겨져 있던 밀레시안의 얼굴은 아직 잠에서 덜 깬 듯 눈에 졸음이 한가득 배어있었고 목소리 역시 새벽 어스름처럼 낮게 잠겨있었다.

"어…, 왔어? 벌써 열두시구나. 수고했어, 르웰린."

"책들은 어디서 구하셨어요?"

"책? 혹시나해서 카엘릭 씨한테 물어봤더니 이것저것 챙겨주던데? 성소에서도 몇 권 빼왔고."

아발론 야영지의 제단에서 자신과 꼭 닮은 어린 영령과 자주 접촉한다는 정보는 익히 들어 알고 있었다. 가끔씩 짐을 잔뜩 싸들고 갔다가 얼마 지나지 않아 그의 멱살을 잡아챈다거나 욕을 한다길래 사이가 나쁠 줄 알았는데 꼭 그런 것만은 아닌 듯 싶었다. 밀레시안의 겸연쩍은 설명에 르웰린은 피아노 건반을 누르듯 손가락으로 책을 톡톡 치며 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 늘 고양이처럼 말려 올라갔던 입꼬리가 아래로 굴곡지며 냉랭한 인상을 자아냈다. 밀레시안 님, 하고 한숨을 쉬며 그를 부르는 소리에 밀레시안은 르웰린의 눈치를 살폈다.

"예전에, 꽤 괜찮은 차가 들어와서 초대했을 때도 안 오셨고."

르웰린은 책상 위에 책을 던지듯 올려둔 채 밀레시안에게 성큼 다가갔다. 의자에 앉아있던 밀레시안은 그를 피하지 못하고 르웰린에게 손목을 잡혔다. 그의 체온은 생각보다 뜨거웠고, 막 잠에서 깬 밀레시안의 몸은 밤공기로 싸늘하게 식어있어 유독 살이 맞닿은 곳의 열감이 뜨끈했다. 밀레시안이 흠칫 놀라며 저도 모르게 어깨를 움츠리자 르웰린은 그의 손을 잡아 이끌었다. 엉겁결에 자리에서 일어난 밀레시안은 르웰린에게 잡힌 채 그를 따랐다.

"왕성에서도 약속만 잡으시곤 안 오셨죠."

"응? 언제?"

"……."

밀레시안의 물음에 르웰린은 숨이 턱 막히는 것을 느꼈다. 오전에 그를 만났을 때 속에서 북받쳐 오르던 무언가가 이제는 숨통마저 막아버리는 답답함이 견디기 힘들었다. 그는 자신이 종족 자체가 다른 밀레시안과 끝까지 함께할 수 없다는 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그 사실에 절망하지 않았던 것은, 적어도 서로가 수평적인 관계에서 대등하게 정서적인 교류는 나눌 수 있다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 지금까지는. 그래, 지금까지는 그렇게 생각했다.

밀레시안에게서 자신이 동료 그 이상도, 이하도 아니었다는 사실이 재해처럼 덮쳐왔다. 그의 관심 한 조각을 갈구하는 이는 자신 뿐인 것이다. 밀레시안이 아니라, 르웰린 신시엘라크가. 어느 것 하나 부족하지 않았으나 고작 그 알량한 감정 하나로 이렇게 비참해질 줄을 누가 알았을까. 르웰린은 모두에게 다정한 밀레시안에게서 자신만을 향한 눈길 한 점을 받을 수 있다면 기꺼이 그 대가를 지불하리라 생각했다. 스스로 생각하기에도 위험한 생각이었다.

르웰린은 그가 초대 단장의 검에 가슴을 꿰뚫렸을 때를 기억한다. 그가 다시 살아날 것을 알면서도 대검에 몸통의 반 이상이 꿰뚫렸을 때 저도 모르게 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉았던 때를. 그가 살아 있고 이렇게 마주서서 짧은 대화를 나누는 것만으로도 충분하다고 스스로를 다독였던 때가 그쯤이었을 것이다.

왕성에서는 어떠했던가. 여왕의 앞에서 처음 보는 척 시치미를 뗄 때조차도 둘만의 비밀을 가진 것마냥 특별한 기분에 사로잡히지 않았던가? 오페라나 소설따위에서 하루종일 상대만을 생각한다거나 눈이 마주치면 절로 웃음이 난다는 것 따위를 사랑이라고 부른다면, 그를 향한 자신의 감정도 사랑이라 부를 수 있는 것일까.

르웰린은 그제서야 자신이 밀레시안에게 완전히 졌다는 사실을 인정하고 감정과 타협했다. 왕성에서 그를 꾀어내려 할 때조차도 오만에 가득 차 자존심을 굽히지 않았다. 심지어 오늘만 하더라도 저택의 등나무 아래에서 책을 읽는 것도 꽤 나쁘지만은 않죠, 따위의 에두른 표현을 꺼내지 않았던가.

짧은 찰나 동안 수십 수천 개의 생각과 계획이 오가다가, 결국 르웰린은 자존심을 집어치웠다. 그는 이제 밀레시안에게 돌려 말하거나 제 의도로 유도조차 하지 않기로 마음먹었다.

"흐응… 제가 여태껏 너무 어렵게 이야기했었나 보네요. 좀 더 알아들을 수 있게 설명해드리자면."

다시금 목이 막혔다. 아니, 심장이 막혔다. 진심을 고백한다는 것이 이렇게나 힘들 줄은 몰랐다. 차라리 상부의 명령이라던가 어쩔 수 없이 해야만 하는 일이었다면 직설적으로 독설을 내뱉을 수 있었을텐데, 자신을 위해 뱉어내야하는 감정은 너무도 무거웠다. 어쩌면 벅찬 것일지도 모른다.

르웰린은 지극히 의도를 담은 손으로 밀레시안의 팔을 쓸고 올라가 어깨를 잡아 침대 위로 내리눌렀다. 밀레시안은 난데없이 떠밀리는 바람에 침대에 주저앉듯 앉으며 그를 올려다보았다. 밀레시안의 어깨를 잡은 르웰린의 손에 약간 힘이 들어갔다. 그의 손이 밀레시안의 목깃으로 향하며 느리게 단추를 잡아 풀었다. 풀린 단추 사이로 반듯한 쇄골이 내비쳤다.

"밀레시안 님이 좋아요. 그러니까… 정서적으로든, 성애적으로든 말이에요."

르웰린은 눈이 휘도록 눈웃음 지으며 밀레시안에게 짧게 입을 맞추었다. 담백한 고백과는 다르게 그 안에 담겨진 감정에는 그에게서 좀처럼 발견하기 어려웠던 감정의 격동이 파도처럼 넘실거리고 있었다. 갑작스러운 입맞춤에 밀레시안이 당황하며 그를 바라보자, 르웰린은 남은 셔츠 단추를 풀어내리며 밀레시안에게 한숨 쉬듯 속삭였다.

"제가 당신을, 사랑한다고 말하고 있는 거예요."

은밀한 고백은 밀레시안의 귀를 달아오르게 만들었다. 금세 볼과 귀끝을 발갛게 물들인 밀레시안의 얼굴을 르웰린의 입술이 섬세하게 더듬었다. 르웰린은 마치 첫키스를 하듯 조심스럽게 밀레시안의 입에 다시 입을 맞추었다. 말랑말랑한 입술이 닿자 밀레시안의 목이 긴장으로 뻣뻣해졌다.

밀레시안이 서툴게 그의 키스에 응하자 젖은 입술 사이로 뜨끈한 살덩이가 얽혀들었다. 입 안으로 파고드는 혀는 당황으로 얼룩진 밀레시안의 목소리를 낼름 삼켰다. 더운 살덩이는 가지런한 치열을 고루 훑으며 입 안을 이리저리 휘저었다. 맞닿은 입술의 틈으로 타액이 흘러내리자 르웰린은 잠시 입술을 떼고 밀레시안의 입가에 입을 맞추며 타액을 핥았다. 까슬한 혀돌기가 입가에 닿자 온 몸이 제멋대로 달아올랐다. 뺨 안쪽으로 거미줄처럼 피가 몰리는 간지러운 감각에 밀레시안은 생각했다. 이러면 안 된다고.

밀레시안이 르웰린을 밀어내기 위해 팔을 올리는 순간, 그는 밀레시안의 입술을 깨물며 그를 침대 위로 눕혔다. 조금 과하게 힘이 들어간 탓인지 예민하게 부어오른 밀레시안의 입술은 그 작은 자극에 금세 피를 내비쳤다. 르웰린은 미안하다는듯 피가 흐르는 입술을 혀로 문지르며 목울대를 울려 피를 빨아마셨다. 그저 피를 핥아내는 것 뿐인데도, 마치 잡아먹히는 기분에 밀레시안은 눈을 꾹 감았다.

자신도 모르는 사이에 셔츠 앞섶은 훤히 열려 있었다. 얄팍한 섬유를 젖히고 르웰린의 손이 허리께로 파고들었다. 금세 달아오른 몸보다 더 뜨거운 손바닥에 밀레시안이 저도 모르게 낮게 앓는 소리를 흘렸다. 허리께를 매만지던 손가락이 슬그머니 위로 올라가 작게 튀어나온 유두 주변을 섬세하게 쓸었다. 노골적인 손길에 밀레시안의 숨소리가 조금씩 거칠어지기 시작했다. 젖꽃판은 짙은 다홍색으로 물들고 팥알처럼 튀어나온 꼭지는 예민하게 서 있었다.

르웰린은 자신의 손이 닿는 족족 부끄럽다는듯 움찔대는 밀레시안의 모습을 보며 당장 그에게 입을 맞추고 싶을 정도로 아찔한 기분에 사로잡혔다. 심장에서 시작되는 서늘함이 손끝을 간질간질하게 태우고, 아랫배로 흘러가 근육을 팽팽하게 잡아당기고 있었다. 아까전 목을 막았던 답답함이 아래로 내려가 뜨겁게 타고 있는 것만 같았다.

르웰린은 충동적으로 밀레시안의 납작한 가슴에 잘게 입을 맞추었다. 한 손으로는 그의 허리 뒤로 손을 넣어 등허리를 쓸어내리면서 다른 손으로는 밀레시안의 혁대를 풀어내렸다. 바지와 속옷에 한번에 손가락을 걸친 채 아래로 내리려 하자, 밀레시안이 짧게 숨을 들이마시며 본능적으로 다리를 세웠다. 유륜 주변에 입맞추던 르웰린은 이를 세워 유두를 잘게 물었다. 순간 이에 힘이 들어가는 바람에 밀레시안이 가는 신음소리를 내며 허벅지를 떨었다. 그 새를 틈타 바지를 벗긴 르웰린은 밀레시안의 오금을 잡아 자신의 허리를 감싸도록 만들었다.

그는 밀레시안의 허리를 잡은 채 목덜미와 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻고 한참을 입술로 지분거렸다. 입술을 내리누르기도하고, 문지르기도하고, 때로는 핥으면서 깨물어대기도 했다. 그럴 때마다 밀레시안의 눈은 간지러움과 함께 피어오르는 성감에 조금씩 녹진하게 풀리기 시작했다. 손가락이 움푹 파인 척추를 따라 내려가다가 꼬리뼈를 타고 엉덩이골 사이로 파고들었다. 한쪽 둔부가 그의 손에 잡힌 채 벌려지자 조밀한 구멍이 팽팽하게 수축하기 시작했다.

밀레시안의 엉덩이가 긴장으로 딱딱하게 힘이 들어갔다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 귓가에 어르는 소리를 속삭이며 준비되지 않은 구멍에 가느다란 손가락 하나를 밀어넣었다. 구멍은 섬세한 손가락을 뜨겁게 조여물었다. 뭉툭한 손끝이 매끈한 내벽을 훑으며 천천히 안을 늘리기 시작했다. 강압적이라기보다는 섬세하게, 미묘하게 안쪽을 자극하는 알 수 없는 느낌이 무서워 밀레시안은 팔을 뻗어 르웰린을 감싸다시피 그의 어깨에 매달렸다.

"으, 나 이제 괜찮…은데……."

"제대로 늘리지 않으면 다칠지도 모르잖아요?"

그는 스스럼없이 안겨오는 밀레시안에게 다정하게 속삭이며 손가락을 하나 더 집어넣었다. 밀레시안의 성기는 자잘한 전희로 발긋하게 물들어 진한 분홍빛을 띠고 있었지만 여전히 아래는 긴장으로 메말라있었다. 르웰린은 흐응, 하고 혀를 차며 손가락을 빼냈다. 아래를 채우던 손가락이 빠져나가자 밀레시안의 입에서 다행인지 아쉬움인지 모를 한숨이 짧게 감탄사처럼 튀어나왔다.

셔츠만 걸친 채 나신이 된 밀레시안과는 달리 르웰린은 여전히 왕성을 다녀온 그대로 가벼운 정장차림을 하고 있었다. 그는 재킷을 벗은 후 주머니에서 작은 병을 꺼내 안에 든 액체를 손바닥에 약간 덜어냈다. 머리가 아플 만큼 진득한 향수 냄새가 침대 위로 쏟아졌다. 르웰린이 축축해진 손가락을 다시금 밀레시안의 골짜기 사이로 밀어넣자, 밀레시안은 눈을 꾹 감은 채 그의 어깨에 정수리를 비벼대며 저릿한 이물감을 참아냈다. 힘겹게 고개를 올려 르웰린을 바라보자 그가 묘하게 색기도는 보석안을 빛내며 나른하게 밀레시안을 내려다보았다. 연보랏빛과 하늘빛이 어우러진 홍채는 마치 여름수국처럼 화려한 빛을 띠고 있었다.

가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 르웰린은 여전히 밀레시안의 다물린 구멍을 지분거리며 손가락을 두어 개 넣고 둥그렇게 돌리거나 가위질하듯 깔짝이며 안을 넓혔다. 그럴 때마다 밀레시안은 작게 흐느끼며 르웰린에게 애원하듯 매달렸고, 그는 더 무자비하게 손가락을 놀리며 안쪽을 헤집어댔다. 전립선이 있는 부분을 꾹 누르자 밀레시안의 허리가 뒤로 꺾이며 성기에서 정액이 울컥 새어나왔다. 저도 모르게 허벅지가 바들바들 떨렸다.

르웰린에게 매달린 채 밀레시안이 히끅거리고 있는 와중에, 바지 버클이 풀리는 소리가 언뜻 들렸다. 몸을 움찔하며 재차 르웰린의 어깨를 감싸안았다. 보이지는 않았지만 르웰린이 입꼬리를 올리며 예쁘게 웃고 있는 것이 목덜미를 타고 느껴졌다. 둔부가 잡힌 채 눅진하게 풀린 구멍이 빠듯하게 벌려졌다. 뭉툭한 성기끝이 천천히 구멍을 벌리고 진입하는 것이 생생하게 느껴졌다. 느릿한 삽입으로 주름 하나하나가 팽팽하게 긴장하는 것과, 진입하는 성기의 경도까지 확연하게 알 수 있었다. 구멍이 불룩 튀어나온 귀두관을 삼키고, 뜨끈한 기둥마저 꾸역꾸역 조여물자 밀레시안의 숨이 점점 가빠졌다.

"윽, 하아…. 르, 흐으… 르웰린."

신음 섞인 목소리가 성대를 긁어내듯 튀어나왔다. 작은 새의 울음소리같기도 한 그 소리에, 느릿하게 진입하던 성기가 단숨에 안으로 몰아쳤다. 밀레시안은 혹여나 누군가가 들을성 싶어 아랫입술을 깨물어 신음을 삼켰다. 겨우 아물었던 입술에서 다시 짭쪼름한 피가 배어나왔다. 아래를 비집고 들어온 성기는 음낭이 엉덩이까지 닿을 만큼 깊게 파고들었다. 성기는 뜨거웠고, 르웰린을 감싸안는 내벽은 그보다 더 덥고 진득하게 페니스에 엉겨붙었다.

성기가 빠져나갔다가 다시 들어가자 향수로 젖은 살이 부딪히며 노골적인 소리를 만들어냈다. 아래를 묵직하게 채우는 부피는 숨통을 조일듯 압박해왔다. 느릿하게 치고빠지는 허릿짓이 몇번 이어지자 조심스러운 마찰에 온 몸이 간지러웠다. 밀레시안은 르웰린이 깊이 들어왔을 때 그의 허리를 감싸고 있던 허벅지에 힘을 주고 풀린 눈으로 그를 바라보았다. 땀에 젖은 채 색기있게 웃는 그의 얼굴이 밀레시안의 동공을 파고들어와 머릿속을 마구 헤집었다. 성기와 성기로, 눈과 눈으로 몸을 섞는 기묘한 감각.

밀레시안은 아래위로 흔들리는 와중에도 그를 눈에 담은 채 생각했다. 자신의 눈에 비친 르웰린은 형용할 수 없을 만큼 반짝거리고 있었기 때문에, 그의 눈에 비친 자신은 어떻게 보일까 하고. 그러나 그 짧은 생각이 차지한 부분은 금세 성교의 쾌락이 꿰어찼고, 생각의 틈을 비집고 들어온 열락은 밀레시안의 안을 가득 채우며 거칠게 몸을 잠식했다.

밀레시안은 이제 자신을 채우는 것이 발기한 성기인지 절정의 쾌감인지 알아챌 수 없을 정도로 어지러웠다. 의지와 상관없이 입에서 신음소리가 흘러나오고 허리를 흔들었다. 온 몸의 감각이 날카롭게 서서, 르웰린이 닿는 모든 곳이 화상을 입은 것처럼 뜨거웠다. 르웰린은 밀레시안을 안고 입술을 겹친 채 허리를 빠르게 올려붙였다. 입술 사이로 새된 신음소리들이 서로 뒤엉켰다. 낮은 교성들과 가쁜 숨소리들이 서로의 혀와 얽히고 타액과 함께 젖어들었다.

뻣뻣하게 선 남근이 빠져나갔다가 음낭이 밀레시안의 허벅지를 찰싹거릴 만큼 거세게 역행했다. 찔꺽이는 소리와 함께 밀레시안이 짧은 신음소리를 흘리며 정액을 푹푹 자신의 배 위로 쏘아댔다. 밀레시안이 헐떡일 때마다 내벽이 르웰린을 가차없이 깨물었다. 르웰린 역시 밀레시안의 안 깊숙이 제 흔적을 남기며 밀레시안의 어깨에 기대어 사정의 여운을 탐닉했다.

허리를 감았던 다리가 스르르 풀리는 것을 느끼며 르웰린은 밀레시안에게서 빠져나왔다. 성기가 빠져나오며 파정한 정액이 허벅지와 침대로 튀어오르는 모습이 원색적인 포르노그래피를 보는 것만 같았다. 르웰린의 수정같은 눈동자 안으로 다양한 감정의 파도가 넘실거렸다. 밀레시안은 지쳐 헐떡이면서도 손을 뻗어 르웰린의 손가락에 얽었다. 그의 복잡한 생각을 다잡아주기라도 하듯이.

"다음엔… 꼭 갈게. 술 들고."

입술을 달싹거리던 밀레시안이 꺼낸 말에 결국 르웰린은 웃음을 터트릴 수밖에 없었다.

밀레시안은 곧 샤워를 하기 위해 몸을 일으켜 자리를 떴고, 르웰린은 다시금 옷 매무시를 가다듬고 상부에 보고를 올리러 가면서 생각했다. 날이 밝으면 저택으로 돌아가는 길에 서점에 들러 연애소설 몇 권을 사야겠다고.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	4. 르웰밀레 HL로 경매장에서 돈지랄 하는 게 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2019. 12. 22. 1차초고 공백포함 14,550 자 / 공백미포함 11,057 자  
> * HL, 메인스트림 G24까지의 스포일러가 약간 포함되어 있습니다. 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 르웰밀레 HL로 경매장에서 돈지랄 하는 게 보고싶어서...

르웰밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

르웰린 신시엘라크는 새롭게 추대된 어린 단장과 관련되어있다는 이유로 밀레시안의 거취를 대략적으로나마 파악하고 있는 것이 당연했지만, 그는 때때로 생각지도 못한 곳에서 그녀를 목격하곤 했다. 불과 한 시간 전까지 던바튼에 있었던 그녀가 수원지에서 야금채로 골렘을 기절시켰을 때도 있고, 분명히 세 시간 전에 발레스에 있다는 전보를 받았는데 어느새 카브 항에서 낚시를 하고 있다거나 한 적이 한두 번이 아니었던 터였다. 밀레시안이 아발론 게이트에 입성하기 이전부터 유심히 그녀를 지켜보았던 르웰린은 그런 밀레시안의 기행에 어느정도 익숙해지긴 했지만, 그렇다고해서 의도치 않은 곳에서의 만남을 즐기기는 어려웠다. 가령 지금처럼.

예지에 가까운 르웰린의 능력은 전투 상황이 아닌 일상 생활에서 일어나는 의외의 사건에도 유용하게 사용되곤 했다. 때문에 귀족들간의 정치적 알력다툼이나 분쟁, 혹은 물밑 싸움에서도 잔잔한 평정을 유지하며 고관대작들 특유의 유연함과 여유로움을 보여 뭇 다난들의 시기와 부러움의 눈길을 받는 것도 그리 이상한 일은 아니었다. 하지만 그런 르웰린의 시선에 맺힌 대상이 밀레시안이며, 그 장소도 아발론 게이트나 벨바스트가 아닌 라흐 왕성에서 열리는 자선 경매장이라면, 잡고 있던 와인잔을 떨어트릴 뻔 한 실수를 범한 것도 어찌보면 당연한 일일지도 모른다.

르웰린은 혼란스럽다라는 말 외에는 어떤 수식도 불가능할 정도로 당황했다. 밀레시안이 오늘 저녁에 타라에서 약속이 있다는 것은 알고 있었지만 그 약속이 정재계의 인사들만 참여하는 자선 경매일 거라고는 생각도 못한 탓이다. 떨어트리기 직전의 와인잔을 가까스로 고쳐잡은 르웰린은 놀라움을 내색 않으면서도 속으로 그녀의 일정에 대해 제대로 알아보지 못한 스스로를 탓했다. 보통 밀레시안의 하루는 대개 던바튼의 광장에서 멍하게 서 있다거나, 끽해봐야 최근에는 아발론에서 토끼를 마구잡이고 잡거나 이멘 마하에서 꽃을 캐대는 게 일과였던 탓에 최근에는 특별히 주의깊게 그녀의 동향을 살피지 않은 것이 지금에 이른 셈이다.

결론부터 도출하자면, 르웰린은 당장이라도 밀레시안을 끌어내 경매가 끝날 때까지 장서관에 가둬두고 싶은 마음이 절실했다. 그도 그럴 것이, 오늘 라흐 왕성에서 열린 파티는 수해 복구를 위한 도시 재건의 명목으로 열린 자선 경매였지만 참여자들이 참여자인 만큼, 순수하게 그 의도만을 가지고 파티장에 들어온 이는 거의 없다고 보는 것이 옳았다. 물론 앞선 진술의 예외가 밀레시안임을 밝히지 않아도 충분하리라.

법황파와 왕당파가 여왕의 좌우로 나뉘어 치열한 기싸움을 하고 있는데도 눈치채지 못하고 방긋방긋 웃으며 제게 다가온 귀족들-당연하게도 밀레시안과 연줄을 만들고자하는 의도의-과 전시된 경매품에 대해 토론하고 있는 밀레시안을 보자하니 르웰린은 걱정스럽다못해 머리가 아파오기 시작했다. 일전 귀족들을 매수하면서 보여주었던 밀레시안의 능력을 신용하지 못하는 것은 아니었으나 그것은 어디까지나 자신의 감독하에 정교하게 짜여진 연극에 가까웠고, 게다가 몇몇 귀족들이 그 때의 일을 앙갚음 하기 위해 바로 뒤에서 흉흉한 눈으로 그녀를 노려보고 있는 것도 르웰린의 두통에 한 몫 했다.

혹시나 밀레시안이 정쟁에 휘말렸다간 겨우 입지를 다지기 시작하는 여왕이 다시 고꾸라지는 것은 둘째치고 단장의 걱정과 우울이 두 배는 더 늘어서 자신의 앞에 쌓이는 서류가 많아지는 것이 더 염려스러웠다. 르웰린은 저도 모르게 찌푸렸던 이마를 고쳐폈다. 자신에게 말을 걸어오는 귀족들에게 가지런한 웃음을 내보이며 양해를 구한 뒤 밀레시안에게 다가갔다. 파티장의 이목이 자연스럽게 두 남녀에게 쏠렸다.

밀레시안이 왕성에서 열리는 자선 경매에 참가하게 된 이유는 순전히 엠포리움 경매장의 클리아나가 한 제안때문이었다. 실상 엘리네드 백작 부인과 친밀하게 지내던 클리아나는 백작 부인의 제안으로 이번 자선 경매에 관계자로 참여하게 되었는데, 마침 경매장을 들린 밀레시안은 연회의 참여를 겸해서 파티장에 이름을 얹은 것이다.

왕성의 2층 홀은 평소 쉽사리 볼 수 없는 얼굴들로 가득했다. 귀족들은 저마다 자신을 주시하며 부채나 와인잔으로 입을 가린 채 수근거렸다. 개중에 몇몇은 자신의 유명세를 입에 담으며 먼저 다가오기도 했지만 별다른 중요한 이야기 없이 가벼운 신변잡기따위가 대부분이라, 곧 일이 있다는 핑계로 금세 자신들의 당파가 있는 곳으로 돌아가곤 했다.

밀레시안은 벽을 따라 미리 전시된 기증품들을 차례차례 둘러보고 있었다. 움직이던 시선이 한 물건에 멎었다. 커버의 위아래 모서리가 닳아 뻣뻣한 안쪽 판지가 드문드문 드러난 고서. 고서의 주인의 습관을 반영하듯 책배는 윗부분보다 아랫부분이 더 구겨져 부풀어올라 있었고 세월의 더께가 층층이 쌓여 종이는 누렇게 변색된 채였지만, 책 자체로는 어떠한 흠집도 없었기 때문일까. 고서는 꽤나 애서가의 손을 탄 듯 보였다.

그녀가 아는 고서라고 해봤자 가끔씩 그림자 세계에서 움직이는 책들 사이에서 줍는 책이었다. 그나마도 대부분이 사어死語로 쓰여져 있거나 읽을 수 있더라도 대부분 밀레시안에게 그다지 효용성이 적은 내용이 대부분이라 책 자체에는 큰 관심을 두지 않았다. 기껏해야 엘시에게 읽어줄 만한 이야기책이거나 카오르가 추천해 주는 소설책 정도일까. 유리상자 안에 전시된 소장품을 멍하니 응시하고 있을 때 문득 뒤에서 익숙한 목소리가 들려왔다. 너무 익숙했기 때문인지 밀레시안은 갑작스레 들려온 명료한 목소리에 고개를 돌려 상대와 시선을 마주했다.

"베이릭시드 씨의 저서네요. 탈틴으로 이주하신 후에는 집필활동을 거의 접으셨다고 들었는데 이런데서 찾을줄은 몰랐어요."

"르웰린?"

"밀레시안 님… 이셨죠? 이렇게 또 뵙게 되니 신기하네요."

알은척하는 밀레시안의 말을 막아선 르웰린은 눈이 휘게 목소를 지으며 자연스럽게 옆으로 손을 뻗었다. 와인잔이 든 쟁반을 들고 있던 시종이 그의 손에 와인잔을 쥐어주었다. 르웰린은 와인잔을 가볍게 쥔 채 밀레시안을 향해 건네주었다. 권하는 손은 한 치의 어색함도 찾아볼 수 없었다. 생각해보면 그의 손에는 튤립꽃 같은 와인잔이나 깃털펜 따위가 아주 잘 어울렸다. 밀레시안은 전투 때마다 그의 손에서 희뿌연 연기를 뿜어내는 기다랗고 우아한 은색의 총신과, 지금 그가 든 글라스의 간극에 미묘한 감상을 느꼈다. 그 누구도 알지 못하는 신시엘라크 장자의 뒷모습을 알고 있다는 우월감, 남몰래 연극의 주인공이 된 듯한 도취감 따위의.

"술은 즐기지 않으시나요?"

상념에 빠져있던 밀레시안은 르웰린의 물음에 얼굴을 붉히며 재빨리 그에게서 잔을 건네받았다. 그가 지적하기 전까지 밀레시안은 그에 대해 자못 깊게 생각하고 있었던 듯했다. 와인잔에 입을 대자 부글대는 탄산방울에서 달콤한 과일향이 터져나왔다. 어설프게 입을 축이는 밀레시안을 향해 르웰린이 먼저 입을 열었다. 누군가에게 먼저 말을 걸기보다는 타인이 모여들 기회가 월등히 많았을 지위였음에도, 그는 밀레시안에게 먼저 말을 거는 것에 대해 별다른 거부감이 없는 듯 보였다.

"어디 볼까요? 고대의 마나와 현대 무기의 결합을 이용한 새로운 마법에 대한 소고… 후후, 의외네요. 이 책을 여기서 볼줄은 몰랐어요."

"구하기 힘든 건가 보네… 요."

"보시다피시 꽤 오래전에 나온 거라서요. 갖고싶긴 했지만 이렇게 보게 되니 반갑네요."

밀레시안은 르웰린의 눈초리에 겨우 말을 고쳤다. 주변에 포진해 있는 귀족들 대부분 아닌 척 하며 둘의 대화에 집중하고 있는 것이 느껴졌다. 르웰린은 귀족들이 자신의 얼굴을 보지 못하도록 밀레시안을 향해 교묘하게 몸을 돌렸다.

여기엔 왜 오신 거예요. 르웰린은 소리 없이 입모양으로 물었다. 독순술에는 자신 없었지만 대충 의미를 파악한 밀레시안은 와인잔에 입을 가져다대며 조용히 경매하러, 하고 대답했다. 밀레시안만 볼 수 있는 그의 시큰둥한 얼굴에서 피곤함이 물씬 배어나왔다. 그는 자신이 왜 이곳에 와 있는지에 대해 골몰하고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

밀레시안의 짐작과는 다르게 르웰린은 귀족들을 의식하면서도 의심을 사지 않고 밀레시안과 단둘이 자리를 마련할 생각을 하느라 머리를 제법 빠르게 돌려야 할 필요성을 느꼈고, 때문에 사교계에서 흔히 통용될 만한 '귀족적인' 표정이나 대화를 만들어내는 일련의 번거로운 과정을 생략할 필요가 있었다. 조금 빗나가긴 했지만 그의 의중을 파악한 밀레시안은 주변에 들리라는 듯 조금 목소리를 높여 르웰린의 안목을 칭찬하며 자선 경매 동안 함께 할 수 있냐고 제안했고, 르웰린은 흔쾌히 승낙하며 밀레시안에게 에스코트 하듯 손을 내밀었다. 밀레시안은 다행히 정답을 고른 것에 안심하며 그의 손 위에 자신의 손등을 포갰다.

마침 경매가 이루어지는 응접실의 입구에서 자선 경매의 시작을 알리는 클리아나의 목소리가 들려왔다. 르웰린과 밀레시안은 그들을 알아본 시종 몇몇의 안내를 따라 남색 커튼이 달린 박스석으로 발길을 옮겼다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

객석의 바로 위에서 강렬한 빛이 무대를 비추고 있었다. 정중한 어투의 사회자가 무대 위에서 참여한 이들을 하나하나 호명할 때마다 귀족들의 시선이 쉴새없이 이동했다. 몇몇을 제외하고는 왕성을 자주 드나드는 밀레시안이라도 얼굴이 쉬이 익지 않은 고위 귀족들이었기에 밀레시안은 새삼 자선 경매에 대한 평가를 재고해야 했다. 사교 모임을 겸하는 단순한 경매라고 생각했던 탓에 적당한 물건이 나오면 사들이겠다는 처음의 호기로운 다짐이 점점 작아지고 있었다.

참석자들의 직위가 높다고 해서 경매 자체의 분위기도 경직되라는 법은 없었는지, 칸칸이 벽이 설치된 박스석에도 불구하고 경매는 전체적으로 일반적인 경매장의 그것과 별다를 바 없이 적당히 어수선했다. 추기경이 아끼는 40년산 에란스 크뤼-밀레시안이 구해준 게 분명했을-를 시작으로 에레원의 드레스, 화가 알래인의 대표작인 발레스의 설산, 도자기공 포터가 기증한 2미터 가량의 청자 등 귀족들이 기증한 물건들은 높은 가격에 낙찰되어 무대 뒤로 옮겨졌다.

디바의 사인이 한참 동안의 치열한 입찰 경쟁 끝에 낙찰된 직후였다. 뒤이어 시종들이 트롤리에서 조심스럽게 물건을 꺼내 단상 위에 올렸다. 밀레시안이 르웰린과 함께 본 경매품 중 하나였다.

"마퀼 N년에 출판되어 당해 절판된 드루이드 베이릭시드 님의 저서입니다. 자연발생하는 마나와 현대 과학기술을 접목한 마법을……."

클리아나의 설명과 함께 시작된 책의 시작가는 1천만 골드였다. 앞선 물건들보다 심히 높은 시작가에 객석이 잠시 술렁거렸다. 돌연 높아진 가격과 함께 저 책이 그만큼의 가치가 있는가에 대한 회의적인 평가를 단적으로 보여주는 듯했다. 밀레시안은 옆자리에 앉은 르웰린을 살피고는 입찰을 맡은 시종에게 눈길을 주었다. 시종의 수신호에 사회자는 관객에게 입찰을 종용하듯 외쳤다.

"현재 1천 1백만 골드 나왔습니다. 장서관에서 기증한 베이릭시드 님의 저서, 1천 1백만 골드!"

앞에 앉은 몇몇 귀족들과 대리인들이 빠르게 귓속말을 주고받으며 조금씩 값을 올리기 시작했다. 사회자의 빠른 말소리에 맞추어 입찰가도 점점 그 크기를 더해가고 있었다. 르웰린의 시종이 보낸 수신호를 본 사회자의 목소리에 놀라움이 담겼다.

"1천 3백만 골드, 1천 4백만 골드 나왔습니다. 더 없으십니까? 1천 5백, 1천 6백, …3천만 골드!"

갑작스럽게 올라간 입찰가에 좌중이 크게 술렁였다. 개중에는 야유에 가까운 감탄을 보내는 이들도 적잖아 있었다. 밀레시안은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 놀란 눈으로 르웰린을 응시했다. 3천 1백만, 3천 2백만… 이전보다는 조금 느린 속도였지만 책의 입찰가는 여전히 높아졌다. 갑작스럽게 뛴 가격에 귀족 몇몇은 지레 포기하는 바람에 입찰은 밀레시안과 르웰린의 경쟁으로 치달았다.

"3천 5백만 골드! 네, 다음 3천 6백만 골드 나왔습니다! 신사숙녀 여러분, 경매 최고가입니다. 3천 7백만!"

높은 숫자가 오고가면서 밀레시안은 숫자의 단위 감각을 잃는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안은 은행의 잔고액을 되새기며 입찰가를 올렸다. 밀레시안의 공격적인 입찰에 르웰린 역시 놀란 눈으로 그녀에게 시선을 주었다. 사회자가 밀레시안과 신시엘라크의 장자를 번갈아보며 르웰린의 기색을 살폈다. 르웰린은 결국 긴 속눈썹을 내리깔며 밀레시안에게 항복을 선언할 수밖에 없었다.

"3천 7백만 골드! 베이릭시드의 저서 고대의 마나와 현대 무기의 결합을 이용한 새로운 마법에 대한 소고, 총 3천 7백만 골드에 낙찰되었습니다!"

사회자는 작은 법봉으로 단상을 한 번 두드리며 낙찰을 선언했다. 객석 사이에서 탄성과 박수갈채가 쏟아져 나왔다. 본래 그 행적이 기이한 밀레시안이었지만 평소같았다면 르웰린에게 충분히 양보하고도 남았을 성정이었기에, 르웰린은 갑작스러운 밀레시안의 별난 행보에 약간의 의문을 느끼며 검지로 아랫입술을 매만졌다. 고민할 때마다 무심결에 나오는 그 몸짓을 알아챈 밀레시안은 웃음을 감추기 위해 와인을 넘기며 태연을 가장했다.

밀레시안이 입찰한 책이 내려간 후 몇 개의 경매품이 연달아 무대 위를 오르내렸다. 몇몇 물건이 신시엘라크의 이름을 달고 무대 뒤로 내려가는 동안 큰 입찰 경쟁은 벌어지지 않았다. 그도 그럴 것이 '그' 신시엘라크 가문이 아니던가. 중도파의 기둥을 자처하는 신시엘라크와 감히 어깨를 나란히 할 만한 간 큰 이는 밀레시안 외에는 없었고, 그 사실을 밀레시안 혼자 모르고 있었지만 르웰린은 굳이 그녀에게 진실을 일깨워줄 필요성을 느끼지 못했다. 다만 문제는, 그 판단이 또 한번의 입찰 경쟁을 낳았다는 것이었다.

밀레시안과 르웰린 사이의 2차전을 부른 주인공은 자선 경매의 가장 마지막으로 나온 파베르제의 달걀¹이었다. 그것은 작은 달걀 모양 새장처럼 생겼는데, 금으로 만든 얇은 철창 안에는 별모양으로 세공된 보석이 박혀있었고 철창의 윗부분에는 담홍색의 장미수정과 엷은 라벤더색의 자수정이 섬세한 등나무꽃의 형태로 세공되어 새장의 천장 일부를 덮고 있었다. 알알이 박힌 보석꽃이 철창을 휘감으며 늘어트려져 있어 흡사 마그 멜에서 보던 작은 둥지같은 생김새-물론 일반적인 다난이 그곳에 발을 딛을 수 있을 리 없을테니 순전히 우연의 일치겠지만-였다. 별이 들어간 테라리움처럼 보이기도 하고 등나무꽃이 쏟아지는 아치처럼 보이기도 한 그 세공품은 밀레시안과 르웰린 뿐만 아니라 자선 경매에 참여한 귀족들의 눈길을 단번에 사로잡기에 충분했다.

어느 노귀족의 외침으로 시작된 3천만 골드의 시작가는 연속해서 빠른 속도로 입찰가를 올리며 최고가를 경신하기 시작했다. 세공품의 마력은 이미 액수 감각을 잃어가는 밀레시안을 홀리기 충분했다. 가격이 어느새 시작가의 두 배를 훌쩍 넘어가면서 어설픈 재력의 귀족들은 떨어져나가기 시작했다. 사회자가 8천만 골드를 외쳤다. 8천만 골드를 부른 입찰자는 르웰린 신시엘라크였다.

밀레시안은 의자에 묻었던 몸을 일으켜 허리를 곧추 세웠다. 8천 3백, 8천 5백, 8천 6백… 밀레시안과 르웰린의 경쟁에 불이 붙으면서 사회자 뿐만 아니라 객석의 귀족들까지도 꽤 재미있다는 표정으로 고개를 돌려 2층의 박스석을 주시하기 시작했다. 실상 경매에 참여하고자 한 까닭이 여기에 있었기에 르웰린은 망설임 없이 입찰액을 올렸지만, 밀레시안은 르웰린을 의식하듯 머뭇거리는 기색이 역력했다. 아까전 베이릭시드의 저서를 산 탓에 입찰액이 더 높아지면 르웰린에게 보석 달걀을 내어주는 수밖에 없었다.

결국 몇 번의 입찰 시도끝에 밀레시안은 반쯤은 포기한 채 침울한 얼굴로 르웰린에게 백기를 들었다. 낙찰가는 9천 8백만 골드였다. 모든 경매가 끝난 후에야 르웰린은 배부른 고양이처럼 제법 만족스러운 미소를 지어보였다. 밀레시안은 끝까지 미련을 버리지 못하고 유리상자에 싸인 채 무대 뒤로 내려가는 달걀 세공품을 아쉬운듯 바라보았지만.

자선 경매가 끝난 후, 홀에서는 사교 파티 준비가 한창이었다. 여전히 법황파와 왕당파가 좌익과 우익처럼 홀의 좌우로 양분되어 저마다 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 연회장의 귀족들은 저마다 즐거워 보였고 작은 농담에도 마치 광대의 우스꽝스러운 연기를 본 양 과장해서 크게 웃고 있었다. 연회장의 한구석에서는 젊은 귀족들이 학문이나 그림에 대한 지루한 토론을 벌이며 때때로 목소리를 드높이기도 했지만 사교파티 답게 언쟁이나 칼부림으로 발전하는 일은 없었다.

고상한 가면을 쓴 세계에 지루함을 느낀 밀레시안은 머리를 식힐 작정으로 정원과 이어진 회랑으로 빠져나왔다. 정원과 홀을 양분하는 복도에는 문이 미처 숨기지 못한 길쭉한 틈새를 통해 연회장의 빛과 웃음소리가 새어나왔다. 중앙에서 십자로 뻗어나가는 공중정원은 구획마다 줄지어 늘어선 키 작은 관목들이 줄지어 늘어서 있고, 좌우로는 대리석으로 조각한 열주들이 외측 복도를 따라 나열되어 있었다.

정원의 가장 끝, 난간에 몸을 기댄 채 근위대들의 교대식을 내려다보고 있을 무렵이었다. 규칙적인 구두소리가 들렸다. 늦은 밤이라도 왕성에 침입할 간 큰 밤손님이라기엔 발소리를 숨길 생각조차 없는 듯 들렸다. 오히려 밀레시안에게 다가가고 있다고 알리는 것 같아서일까, 밀레시안은 여전히 난간에 상체를 반쯤 숙인 채 고개를 돌렸다. 진한 향수냄새가 주변에 훅 풍겼다.

"여기저기 움직이시는 건 여전하시네요."

"말주변이 좋은 편도 아니고… 춤도 그다지 잘 추는 편이 아니라서. 괜히 상대편 발을 밟았다가 가십지에 내 이름이 올라가는 건 생각만 해도 끔찍해."

"밀레시안 님도 못하시는 게 있으셨다니, 의외네요."

"확인해 볼래?"

"뭐라는 겁니까? 싫어요."

밀레시안이 장난스럽게 웃으며 몸을 일으키자 르웰린은 그녀의 제안을 단번에 일축하곤 어이가 없었는지 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 미소를 지었다. 밀레시안이 그리 실망하거나 기분 나쁜 기색이 보이지 않았기 때문에 르웰린 역시 요 몇시간 동안 우려했던 밀레시안에 대한 걱정을 내려놓은 채 제법 편안한 마음으로 그녀를 대할 수 있었다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 산책에 동행하며 알반의 일이나 검은 달의 교단에 대한 이야기를 늘어놓았다. 그 내막에는 발생된 일에 대한 해결책을 갈구하거나 처리를 에둘러 부탁하는 목적이 아주 없는 것은 아니었으나, 실상 밀레시안과 좀 더 대화를 이어나가고 싶어하는 의도가 저변에 깔려있다고 보아야 할 것이다.

르웰린은 한 때 밀레시안의 존재에 대해 회의적이었다. 이제는 단장이 된 알터의 경우만 보아도 그랬다. 알을 깨고 나온 병아리가 어미새를 각인한 것마냥 누군가를 선망하는 것이 개인의 발전에 기여할 수 있느냐 묻는다면 르웰린은 확실하게 부정할 수 있었다. 알터의 성급함으로 외부인, 그것도 죽지도 않으니 기밀 유지로 따지자면 불가능에 가까운 밀레시안을 알반으로 영입한다는 것 역시 부정적인 입장이었다. 물론 그 평가가 바뀌는 것이 그리 오래 걸리진 않았지만 순전히 희박한 확률놀음에서 운이 좋았을 뿐이라고 생각했다.

그러나 언제부터였을까, 자신이 밀레시안을 의식하고 있음을 깨달은 것이. 지성과 이지로 뭉쳐진 그의 자아는 시간이 지나면 이런 감정도 침잠될 거라 예상했지만 그 모호한 감정은 오히려 자신도 모르는 새 그 몸피를 부풀렸다. 밀레시안에 대한 인식이 그저 동료애나 전우애 따위로 생각하는 시기를 넘어 어쩌면 연정이나 애정으로 변모되고 있다는 것을 깨달을 때마다, 르웰린은 저도 모르게 그녀를 의식하기 시작한 것이다. 그렇다고해서 르웰린은 밀레시안에게 자신의 감정을 일방적으로 강요할 만큼 무책임한 이는 아니었다. 오히려 상류 사회 특유의 가면을 쓰고 감정을 숨기는 데에 능숙한 이였기에 그녀를 대할 때마다 자여한 태도를 고수할 뿐이었다.

밀레시안이 벨테인 조원에 대해 이야기를 할 때였다. 정원으로 들어오는 인기척이 느껴졌다. 둘의 밀회 아닌 밀회를 들키는 것은 누구에게든 좋을 것 하나 없다는 생각이 미친 르웰린은 황급히 밀레시안의 손을 잡고 정원수 뒤로 숨었다. 금발의 왕실 정원사가 유난히 골머리를 썩이며 수형한 울타리나무는 두 사람을 가려주기에 충분히 높았다. 다만 나무의 사이사이가 조밀해 두 사람이 적절한 거리를 두기에는 무리가 있던 탓에 어쩔 수 없이 서로의 상체가 맞닿아 얼굴을 마주한 형식으로 숨을 수밖에 없었다.

"르웰린, 저기……."

"쉿, 누군가 오고 있어요."

얼떨결에 르웰린의 품 안에 가둬진 형세가 되어버린 밀레시안은 쑥쓰러움에 그에게서 벗어나려 했지만 복도를 걸어오는 인기척에 지레 포기하고 조용히 그에게 안겼다. 겹쳐진 상체를 타고 심장 소리가 유난히 크게 들렸다. 주체할 수 없을 만큼 빠르게 뛰는 박동이 그에게도 들켰을까 싶어 부끄러웠다. 르웰린의 눈치를 살피기 위해 조심스레 고개를 들었다. 순간 그의 한쪽 얼굴을 감싸던 머리카락이 밀레시안에게 흘러내렸다. 보석으로 빚어낸 듯한 눈동자가 살풋 감기며 얼굴이 가까워졌다. 그림자가 밀레시안의 얼굴 위로 덮이며 입술이 닿았다.

밀레시안은 의문스러운 얼굴을 한 채 돌연한 그의 입맞춤을 받아들였다. 그는 미적거린다라는 단어가 어울릴 정도로 한참 동안을 입술만 맞댄 채 그녀를 끌어안고 있었다. 밀레시안은 조금 당황한 상태로 목에 힘을 주자 허리를 감싸안았던 팔 한쪽이 올라와 뒤통수를 가볍게 쓰다듬었다. 얄팍하게 감긴 눈두덩 아래로 연보랏빛 긴 속눈썹이 파르르 떨렸다.

급작스러운 그 행동에 밀레시안이 딱딱하게 굳어있는 가운데, 정원을 가로지르던 발소리가 사라지고난 후에야 맞닿은 입술이 떨어졌다. 밀레시안은 귀끝까지 얼굴을 붉힌 채 차마 르웰린을 바라보지 못하고 그의 가슴팍에 고개를 묻고 있었다. 르웰린이 돌연 밀레시안의 허리를 잡아당겨 가장 가까운 응접실로 향하는 동안 밀레시안은 그에게 말을 건다면 이 긴장감이 깨질 것만 같은 우려에 입을 열기를 망설였고, 종내에는 다소 불안한 얼굴을 하고서 귀족들을 위해 준비해둔 침실방으로 들어서게 되었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

숨결에서는 달콤한 와인 냄새가 났다. 목덜미에서는 희미하게 익숙한 향기를 맡았다. 정원수의 푸른 숲냄새가 어우러진 그윽한 체취에 심장이 부산스럽게 뛰었다. 르웰린이 밀레시안의 목덜미와 쇄골에 코를 박고 옷을 한꺼풀씩 벗겨내릴 때마다 부드러운 입술이 살갗 위를 스쳤다. 불조차 켜지 않아 서늘한 냉기가 감돌던 손님용 객실은 욕망으로 점철된 숨결로 조금씩 데워지는 것만 같았다.

밀레시안은 갑작스럽게 켜진 조명에 잠시 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 새벽녘을 투영한 듯 깊게 반짝이는 보석안이 가늘게 접히며 모호한 웃음으로 밀레시안의 불만에 대한 대답을 대신했다. 촛불빛처럼 은은한 황금빛의 조명이 르웰린의 등과 정수리로 쏟아지면서 밀레시안의 몸 위로 기다란 그림자가 졌다. 허리를 감싸안은 팔과 군살 없이 마른 근육이 붙은 몸은 발레리노의 것처럼 유려해, 한 때 미술관에서 보았던 미청년의 나신상을 보는 것만 같았다.

입술 끝에서 피어나는 간지러운 감각은 젖꽃판에 도달해 따끔한 쾌락으로 변했다. 한 손으로는 가려지지도 않을 만큼 봉긋하게 솟은 가슴을 기다란 손가락으로 쥐어잡고 한입에 그러모아 크게 베어물자 흰 살결 위로 얼얼한 쾌감이 남았다. 혀끝이 유륜 주위를 더듬듯 둥글게 쓸자 밀레시안의 목에서 가녀린 신음이 흘러나왔다. 간지러운 자극에 급하게 숨을 들이마시자 새장같은 가슴뼈가 솟아오르고 허리가 붕 떴다.

푹 파인 척추골 사이를 손가락 끝으로 흐르듯 쓰다듬자 밀레시안의 무릎이 안으로 모였다. 움츠러든 다리 사이에 몸을 집어넣어 자리를 잡은 르웰린은 배꼽 아래 삼각지에 입을 맞추며 물기로 젖기 시작하는 곳으로 입술을 내렸다. 날카롭게 세운 혀끝이 클리토리스를 핥자 생소한 감각에 밀레시안의 등허리가 멋대로 움직였다. 온몸에 열이 오르면서 눈 앞이 아찔했다.

잔경련이 이는 허벅지 사이로 맑은 애액이 질꺽이며 흐르기 시작했다. 그는 당장이라도 아래에 성기를 밀어넣고 밀레시안의 음부가 자신의 것을 조이는 모습을 보고싶다는 욕망이 치밀어 올랐다. 하지만 그는 성교의 행위로 밀레시안이 고통만을 느끼길 원치 않았기에 좀 더 공을 들여 그녀의 몸을 녹진하게 녹이기로 마음먹었다. 훤히 드러나는 치부에 얼굴을 묻고 뜨거운 열기가 남아있는 질구 안에 혀를 집어넣었다. 살을 가르며 좁은 입구를 가늠하다가 강하게 빨아들이자 밀레시안이 연약한 힘으로 르웰린의 머리를 헤집었다.

미묘한 거부에 아래를 헤집는 움직임이 더 노골적으로 변하기 시작했다. 안을 파고드는 살덩이가 내벽 이곳저곳을 긁어내듯 헤집을 때마다 애액이 왈칵왈칵 쏟아나왔다. 가벼운 오르가슴에 르웰린의 머리를 헤집던 손아귀힘이 약해졌다. 잔뜩 힘이 들어갔던 다리에도 힘이 풀리자 르웰린은 밀레시안의 무릎을 잡아 더 넓게 벌렸다. 타인의 손에 속수무책으로 벌려지는 그 감각이 낯설어 무릎에 힘을 주었지만 다리를 잡아벌리는 손속은 매서웠다. 오히려 더 넓게 벌리는 바람에 양 골반이 뻐근하기까지 했다.

"응… 잠깐만…."

등골이 오싹오싹한 기분에 밀레시안이 투정부리듯 앓는 소리를 냈다. 르웰린은 밀레시안과 몸을 겹치며 남근을 음부로 밀어넣었다. 좁은 입구에 삽입이 그리 수월치는 않았지만 흠뻑 젖어있는 덕에 그렇게 아파보이는 기색은 아닌 듯 싶었다. 허벅지가 떨리는 감각까지 느껴질 정도로 허리에 힘을 실어 성기를 깊이 밀어넣자 생소한 이물감에 밀레시안의 어깨가 경련했다. 밀레시안의 안색을 살피기 위해 눈을 내리자 입술을 꾹 물고 신음을 참는 모습이 눈에 들어왔다.

성기의 끝부분이 질 안쪽을 묵직하게 치고누르는 감각에 밀레시안이 눈을 꾹 감았다. 입을 벌린다면 신음이 새어나올 것 같아서 고개를 젖히는 와중에도 턱에 힘을 주고 입술을 앙다물었다. 성기가 빠지는 느낌에 안도하며 눈을 뜰 무렵이었다. 다시 강하게 치닫는 페니스가 질벽을 후벼파듯 쑤시기 시작했다. 성기가 예민하게 부어오른 점막을 이리저리 헤집자 숨조차 쉴 수 없었다. 짓누르듯 깊게 들어오는 그의 것에 밀레시안이 몸부림치며 정신없이 성기를 조였다.

"아윽, 흐응, 응… 천천히…, 르웰… 흐으, 아, 아!"

밀레시안은 울먹이며 통사정했지만 르웰린은 밀레시안을 끌어안은 채 발갛게 물들인 귀끝을 잘근잘근 씹으며 허리를 털어댔다. 밀레시안의 골반과 둔부를 감싸올려 내리꽂듯 박아대자 가냘픈 교성이 비명으로 바뀌었다. 눈가에 방울방울 맺힌 눈물이 흔들리는 몸을 따라 흘러 관자놀이와 귓바퀴를 적셨다. 간헐적으로 내뱉는 신음은 성감의 조미료였고 이곳저곳 붉게 부어오른 입술자국은 시각적 쾌락에 절정을 주었다.

흥건히 젖은 음부 사이로 성기가 오갈 때마다 맑은 애액이 침대 위로 툭툭 떨어졌다. 르웰린은 땀에 젖은 제 머리를 쓸어올리며 움찔거리는 질구 안에 성기를 거세게 올려붙였다. 시야가 뒤집히고 세계가 흑과 백으로 양분 되는 듯한 감각에 정신이 하나도 없었다. 눈 앞이 멀 것만 같은 절정의 쾌락에도 질꺽이며 살이 접붙는 소리나 침대 스프링이 삐걱이는 소리, 르웰린이 낮게 신음하는 소리까지 전부 들을 수 있었다. 밀레시안은 번개와 같은 쾌락에 애처롭게 흐느끼면서도 다리를 르웰린의 허리에 감았다. 다시금 성기가 아래를 꿰뚫을 때 아랫배에 힘을 주자 뜨끈한 파정의 감각과 함께 아득한 쾌감이 둘을 찾아왔다.

"흐아, 앗! 흑, 싫어… 한 번 갔는데, 응? 르웰린, 르…웰리인…."

르웰린의 허릿짓은 사정 후에도 멈추지 않고 젖은 안을 뭉근하게 찔러왔다. 섬뜩하기까지 한 쾌감에 밀레시안은 참아왔던 신음을 터트리며 엉망으로 울기 시작했다. 르웰린은 눈물로 제대로 눈도 뜨지 못하고 우는 밀레시안의 눈두덩에 입을 맞추며 몇 번을 더 허릿짓 한 후에야 비로소 그녀에게서 빠져나왔다.

정사가 끝난 후에도 한동안 몸을 겹치고 누워있었다. 먼저 몸을 일으킨 것은 르웰린이었다. 그는 객실로 들어올 때 벗어던진 옷가지를 주워입으며 인상을 찡그렸다. 살짝 올라간 눈꼬리는 갑작스럽게 파티에서 사라진 변명을 어떻게 지어내야 할 지 골몰하고 있는 모습이었다. 밀레시안은 누에고치처럼 침구로 몸을 둘둘 만 채로 르웰린의 착의를 지켜보았다. 무심코 몸을 돌린 르웰린은 배실배실 웃고있는 밀레시안을 보고 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.

"왜 그렇게 웃고 계세요?"

"으응… 아니. 아무것도 아니야."

"……."

르웰린은 묘한 눈으로 밀레시안을 바라보고는 휙 고개를 돌려 셔츠에 진 주름을 털었다. 자선 경매가 시작할 때와 거의 다를 바 없이 말끔한 정장 차림의 르웰린을 바라보고 있자니 그가 높은 귀족이라는 사실이 새삼 실감이 났다. 괜스레 오늘 그의 일에 방해를 한 것이 아닐까 하는 생각이 들어 꾸물꾸물 침구 속으로 파고들 때였다. 르웰린이 무언가 말을 했지만 침구에 막혀 제대로 듣지 못했던 탓에 고개를 쑥 내밀어 다시 물었다.

"내일… 보낼… 받으……."

"응? 뭐라고 했어?"

"하…. 됐습니다. 별 거 아니에요."

그는 평소의 불퉁한 표정으로 머리를 쓸어올리며 '먼저 나가볼테니 잠시 시간을 둔 후에 나오세요' 따위의 정 없는 말을 내뱉은 후 객실을 나섰다. 밀레시안은 쑥쓰러움을 어설프게 숨기는 그 태도가 퍽 귀여웠다. 밀레시안은 르웰린이 아주 강퍅한 성격은 아니었구나 하고 속으로 웃어넘기곤 침대에서 내려와 욕실로 향했다. 

다음날, 우편 업무를 보기 위해 관청을 다녀왔다가 자신의 집으로 돌아왔을 때, 브라우니가 건네준 상자에 밀레시안은 크게 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 금과 보석으로 치장된 작은 나무 상자 위에는 신시엘라크 가문의 문양이 새겨져 있었다. 상자를 열자 작은 편지 아래로 익숙한 물건이 보였다. 자신의 주먹보다 약간 작은 크기의 보석 세공품. 입찰 경쟁 끝에 결국 르웰린이 낙찰받은 보석이었다.

밀레시안이 놀란 이유는 보석의 화려함이나 르웰린이 행한 의외의 행동이 아니라, 말하자면 순전히 우연에 의한 것이었다. 직전까지 밀레시안은 어제 그녀가 낙찰 받은 베이릭시드의 저서를 르웰린에게 선물로 보내고 오는 길이었기 때문이다.

자신이야 애시당초 경매에 참여한 것 자체가 곧 있을 성탄절을 맞아 르웰린에게 줄 선물을 구하기 위해서였기 때문에라손 치더라도, 르웰린이 답지 않게 입찰 경쟁에 참여했던 것이 동일한 행위로 귀결된 것에 대해 밀레시안은 놀라움을 넘어 괜스레 부끄럽기까지 했다. 어쩌면 선물 하나로 부끄러워지는 연유는 다름이 아니라 자신을 향하고 있는 르웰린의 관심때문일는지도 몰랐다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹파베르제의 달걀; 19세기 러시아 차르 황실의 보물. 알렉산드로 3세가 약혼과 부활절을 기념하기 위해 의뢰한 보석 세공품. 달걀 크기의 정교한 보석 세공품으로, 보석 안에 작은 미니어처나 움직이는 모형이 들어있다. (본문에서 나온 묘사는 실제와 관련이 없는 창작입니다.)


	5. 르웰밀레 HL로 르웰린이 입덕부정기 겪는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 01. 26. 1차초고 공백포함 15,085 자 / 공백미포함 11,493 자  
> * HL, 메인스트림 G24까지의 스포일러가 포함되어 있습니다. 메인스트림을 플레이하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.  
> * ㅎ모님께서 메시지로 주신 리퀘스트로 쓴 글입니다. 신청자분의 허락을 받고 업로드하는 과정에서 특정인으로 지정될 만한 외양 묘사 부분을 삭제 및 수정했습니다. 읽으시는 분들의 양해 부탁드려요.

# 르웰밀레 HL로 르웰린이 입덕부정기 겪는 게 보고싶어서... 리퀘스트

르웰밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

팔라라가 대륙의 서쪽으로 이울 쯤이면 타는 듯한 노을빛으로 온 저택이 분홍색으로 물드는 저택이 있다. 화려한 철창살로 만들어진 정문에서 저택 본관의 문까지 드넓은 정원과 저택벽을 타고 자란 연보랏빛 등나무까지 따뜻한 연분홍색으로 뒤덮이면, 어스름이 스며드는 하늘과 어우러져 마치 저택 전체가 커다란 보석처럼 보였다.

흐드러지게 핀 등나무꽃은 자수정색으로 빛나며 저택의 한쪽 벽면은 뒤덮고 있어 유독 저택에 신비한 인상을 더하고 있었다. 저택은 아주 오래전에 지어졌다는 것을 보여주듯 부분부분 시간에 풍화되어 뭉툭해진 회벽돌이 고즈넉하면서도 오래된 인상을 주었지만, 그럼에도 저택은 그러한 추상을 잊게 만드는 고고한 위엄이 서려 있었다.

커다란 십자형 창문을 타고 들어오는 빛이 저택의 홀과 2층을 이어주는 계단의 층계참을 산호색으로 물들이고 있었다. 웨일스 지방의 왕자의 이름을 본따 르웰린이라는 이름을 받고, 이름처럼 신시엘라크의 왕자로 자라난 르웰린 신시엘라크. 보석안의 청년은 혼자서 계단을 오르고 있었다.

  
**꿈의 미메시스**

written by. Judith

분홍에서 주황으로, 다홍에서 청남색으로 시시각각 그 색을 달리하는 응접실의 창가는 시간이 자아내는 변덕스러운 빛의 팔레트처럼 보였다. 방 안까지 깊숙히 머물렀던 노을빛이 어느새 촛불의 주황으로 대치될 때에야 르웰린은 꽤나 오랜 시간이 지났다는 것을 깨달았다. 등꽃을 거꾸로 세워둔 듯 아래로 갈수록 좁아지는 모양새의 찻잔에는 여전히 반 이상 남은 차가 식어 있었다.

르웰린은 제법 오랜 시간을 앉아 밀레시안을 응시하고 있었다. 그녀의 눈가는 억지로 눈을 문지른 것처럼 발갛게 달아올라 있었고, 눈꺼풀이 새파란 동공을 덮었다가 올라갈 때마다 속눈썹이 젖어 두세 가닥씩 뭉텅이로 붙은 채 잘게 떨렸다. 르웰린은 소리 없이 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리는 밀레시안을 바라보다가, 이윽고 그녀에게 다가가 눈 언저리에 맺힌 눈물 방울을 훔쳐주었다. 괜스레 부끄러운지 뺨과 귀끝까지 붉힌 밀레시안은 무언가를 말하려는 듯 입을 달싹거리다가 이내 르웰린의 시선을 피했다.

밀레시안의 숨이 진정되는 것을 느끼며 르웰린은 그녀의 뺨을 감싸 쥐었다. 물빛의 눈동자가 이리저리 허공을 떠돌다가 다가오는 보석안과 마주했다. 입술이 접하기도 전에 욕망 가득한 시선이 맞닿았다. 입술이 스치는 순간 르웰린은 당장이라도 밀레시안을 끌어안고 싶은 욕망을 참아내느라 정신이 혼미해질 지경이었다. 키스는 눈물맛이 났다. 얇은 선을 그리던 입술은 금세 도톰하게 부어올랐다. 뺨을 감싸쥐던 손은 한참의 입맞춤 동안 중심을 잡기 위해 의자의 팔걸이를 잡았다. 걷어올린 셔츠 소매 아래로 마른 근육이 선연하게 드러났다.

그녀의 손이 르웰린의 가슴께에 닿자 르웰린은 그것이 자신을 밀어내려는 손짓일까 싶어 잠시 멈칫했다. 밀레시안은 그를 밀어내거나 투정부리기는커녕 열 손가락으로 그의 셔츠를 꾹 쥐고 제 쪽으로 잡아당겼다. 그 작은 유인조차 단단한 목줄에 끌리는 것만 같은 느낌을 받았다. 르웰린은 뒷목이 긴장으로 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것을 의식했지만 구태여 티를 내지 않고 손을 올려 밀레시안의 머리칼을 헤집었다. 솜사탕 같은 머리카락이 물결치며 손가락 사이사이에 얽혔다.

한 손으로는 밀레시안의 머리를 쓰다듬으면서 다른 손으로 블라우스 아래로 손을 밀어 넣었다. 끊임없이 입을 맞추며 블라우스 단추를 풀어냈다. 속옷의 앞후크를 풀어내자 보이는 것에 비해 풍만한 가슴이 드러났다. 그의 손은 그리 작은 편이 아니었지만 밀레시안의 한쪽 가슴을 가볍게 잡자 손 안이 꽉 찼다. 르웰린이 고개를 숙여 한쪽 가슴을 베어물듯 빨았다. 밀레시안이 부끄러운듯 칭얼거리는 소리를 내며 고개를 돌렸다. 긴 머리카락이 어깨를 타고 흘러내리며 시야를 가렸다.

고개를 들어 도드라진 쇄골뼈를 핥고, 우묵하게 파인 골을 지나 동그란 어깨를 가볍게 깨물었다. 입 안에서 살내음이 진동했다. 복숭아를 깨문 것 같았다. 희고 말랑한 살갗 위로 잇자국이 여러 개 새기면서도 르웰린은 여전히 부족하다고 생각했다. 밀레시안의 목덜미에 입을 맞추며 불그스름한 흔적을 남길 쯤, 긴장으로 귀 끝과 빗장뼈를 잇는 근육이 팽팽하게 일어났다. 입술로 느릿하게 목을 더듬던 르웰린은 그녀의 긴장을 알아채고 소리 없이 웃었다.

"으응, 침대에서……."

밀레시안의 말이 끝나기도 전에 르웰린은 그녀의 허리를 잡아 올려 입을 맞추었다. 헐떡대는 숨소리마저 잡아먹으며 침대에 밀레시안을 눕히자 풍성한 머리카락이 침대 위로 퍼져, 그녀는 마치 일몰하는 바다 위에 누운 것처럼 보였다. 붉게 상기된 얼굴과 타액으로 번들거리는 입술, 여기저기 붉게 남은 입술자국들. 뻐근하게 아랫배를 내리누르며 부풀어오른 성기가 금방이라도 터질 것만 같았다. 르웰린은 끊어지려는 이성의 끈을 간신히 부여잡고 셔츠를 벗어던졌다.

봉긋한 가슴을 잘게 쪼듯 입을 맞추며 명치에, 배꼽에, 군살 하나 없는 아랫배와 허리로 내려갔다. 밀레시안의 몸 어느 곳이든 입을 맞추는 곳마다 달콤한 맛이 났다. 치마와 속옷을 한꺼번에 벗기자 밀레시안은 한기때문인지, 부끄러움때문인지 무릎을 안으로 움츠렸다. 나신으로 누워 가슴을 가린 모습은 보는 것만으로도 사정할 것만 같았다.

르웰린은 부풀어오르는 앞섶을 무시하며 밀레시안의 다리 사이에 자리잡았다. 적당히 살이 붙은 허벅지를 쓸어올리며 한참 동안 다리 사이를 서성이자 밀레시안은 무릎을 움츠리기는커녕 울상인 얼굴로 르웰린을 올려다보았다. 르웰린은 고양이같은 눈웃음을 지으며 피아노를 치듯 밀레시안의 허벅지 안쪽을 톡톡, 하고 가볍게 간질였다. 밀레시안이 상기된 얼굴을 하면서도 아무 말도 못한 채 엉덩이를 들썩거렸다.

"르웰린…."

밀레시안이 신음이 섞인 목소리로 그의 이름을 부르자 르웰린은 그녀의 상태를 눈치챘다. 애가 타는 듯한 그 얼굴을 더 감상하고 싶었지만 짓궂은 마음을 접고 밀레시안의 다리를 더 벌려 아래에 입을 갖다댔다. 음부는 애액으로 잔뜩 젖어 있었고, 냄새는 머리를 핑 돌게 할 정도로 달았다. 밀레시안의 골반과 엉덩이를 잡고 괜스레 손에 힘을 주며 주무르자 미끈한 점막 사이로 애액이 왈칵 쏟아져 나왔다. 까슬한 혓바닥이 여린 점막 안을 핥으며 애액을 받아마실 때마다 철벅거리며 음란하고 야한 소리가 났다.

긴장으로 수축한 밀레시안의 허벅지는 잘게 경련하며 계속 안으로 움츠러들었다. 르웰린은 조금 매정하다시피 한 손속으로 밀레시안의 다리르 벌리곤 클리토리스를 핥기 시작했다. 뾰족하게 세운 혀끝이 돌기를 문지르고 간지럽힐 때마다 밀레시안은 무언가에 사로잡힌 듯 몽롱한 눈으로 여린 신음성을 흘려댔다. 아랫배에 코를 박다시피 비비며 갈라진 둔덕을 크게 훑어올리자 그녀의 몸이 강하게 요동쳤다. 긁어내리듯 성기를 핥고 빠는 그 생경한 감각에 밀레시안의 아래에서는 끊임없이 맑은 애액이 흘렀다.

르웰린은 애액으로 번들거리는 입술로 밀레시안의 허벅지를 따라 촘촘히 입을 맞추며 조급한 손으로 바지를 벗었다. 밀레시안의 아래를 빨면서 자신도 모르게 사정을 한 모양인지 속옷의 윗부분은 희끄무레하게 젖어있었다. 배꼽까지 바짝 서 대가리를 치켜든 성기는 계속해서 프리컴을 뭉글뭉글 토해내고 있었다. 시종이 아닌 타인에게 나신을 보여준 것은 처음이었지만 어째서인지 부끄러움은 들지 않았다. 르웰린이 밀레시안의 입꼬리에 비껴가듯 입을 맞추며 그녀의 아래에 귀두를 맞췄다. 음순을 빠듯하게 열고 들어오는 크기에 겁을 먹었는지 짧게 숨 참는 소리가 들렸다.

"읏… 잠깐만, 저기… 천천히, 흐으…!"

진입만으로도 버거운듯 밀레시안이 다급하게 르웰린을 끌어안았다. 혀와는 비교가 되지 않을 만큼 큰 성기는 좁다란 입구를 가득 채우며 느릿하게 안으로 밀려들어갔다. 몸이 닿고 팔다리가 얽혔다. 성기가 반쯤 들어갔음에도 질구가 과하게 수축하며 그를 밀어냈다. 아니, 어쩌면 안으로 더 끌어당기는 것 같기도 했다. 젖은 내벽은 뜨겁고 부드러워서 금방이라도 성기가 녹을 것만 같았다. 성기 전체를 조이며 달라붙는 그 감각에 르웰린은 움직일 생각도 못한 채 밀레시안의 안에 진입하는 그 행위 자체를 음미했다. 어떠한 음악에서도, 예술에서도, 책에서도 느껴본 적 없는 말 그대로 원초적인 환락에 오금이 저릿했다.

당장이라도 욕심껏 밀레시안의 몸을 탐하는 것도 만족스러울 수도 있겠지만, 예언에 가까운 능력을 지닌 이 답게, 르웰린은 당장의 쾌락보다는 이후에 다가올 더 큰 기쁨을 위해 진득히 기다릴 줄 아는 이였다. 르웰린은 달뜬 신음을 흘리며 자신의 등을 긁어대는 밀레시안을 안은 채 깊숙히, 더 깊은 곳을 탐했다.

밀레시안은 여전히 아래를 압박하는 이물감에 적응이 되지 않은 듯 르웰린의 목을 안은 채 어깨를 떨고 있었다. 목덜미와 귓가로 느껴지는 그 경련들과 그녀의 연분홍빛 실타래가 뺨을 스치는 감각에 순간 주저앉을 뻔 했다. 르웰린은 밀레시안과 몸을 겹쳐 가까이 하면서 그녀에게서 얕게 빠져나왔다. 밀레시안의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었다. 숨을 들이마시자 향긋한 살내음이 머리를 어질어질하게 만들었다. 줄어든 압박감에 밀레시안이 엉덩이를 들어 좀 더 침대 안쪽으로 움직이자 르웰린이 밀레시안의 골반을 강하게 잡아당겨 단번에 깊은 곳을 꿰뚫었다.

"흐으, 르웰… 아윽!"

상체가 맞닿아있어 말랑한 가슴이 위아래로 크게 오르내리는 것이 느껴졌다. 봉긋하게 솟은 가슴에는 유륜을 따라 가지런한 잇자국이 남아 있었다. 르웰린은 자신이 남긴 그 흔적에 다시 입을 맞추며 허리를 처올렸다. 마른듯 보였지만 가느다란 뼈대와는 달리 기사 답게 훈련과 전투로 단련되어 조밀하게 짜인 근육들이 유려하게 움직였다. 누구의 것이랄 것도 없이 맞부닥치는 살갗은 새빨간 물이 들고, 다물지 못한 입에서는 더 깊은 절정을 갈구하며 날것의 신음성을 뱉어냈다.

성기가 속살을 파고들었다가 나올 때마다 맑은 애액이 기둥을 타고 흘러내렸다. 침대 시트는 땀과 애액으로 흥건하게 젖어 음란한 냄새를 풍겼다. 서로의 생식기가 마찰하는 감각은 어떠한 경험에서도 느낄 수 없는 낯뜨거운 감각이었고 동시에 당장이라도 숨이 멎을 만큼의 강한 쾌락을 주었다. 르웰린의 움직임에 따라 유두가 꼿꼿하게 선 가슴이 이리저리 흔들렸다.

몰아치는 열락은 뇌수를 파고들어 온몸을 저릿하게 만들었다. 페니스가 집요하게 내벽을 올려칠 때마다 밀레시안의 입에서 자지러지는 교성이 흘러나왔다. 때때로 그녀가 입술을 깨물고 신음을 참을 때면 르웰린은 기어코 높아지는 울음소리를 듣겠다는 양 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올린 채 집요하게 허릿짓했다. 젖은 살이 규칙적으로 부딪히는 소리가 더 빨라지면서 엇박으로 섞이는 서로의 신음 소리가 점점 더 고조되었다.

르웰린은 밀레시안이 옴짝달싹도 못하게 그녀를 옭아맨 채 자신의 아래에서 신음하는 밀레시안을 욕망에 젖은 눈으로 내려다보았다. 절정에 다다른 밀레시안이 허리를 비틀며 르웰린에게서 빠져나가려 하자, 르웰린은 밀레시안을 더 단단하게 부여잡고 강하게 안쪽을 찍어올렸다. 질구는 강하게 수축하며 르웰린의 남근을 잡아 물고, 조이며 그녀의 절정을 암시했다.

르웰린은 숨이 막히는 듯한 압박감을 느끼며 무거운 한숨과 함께 밀레시안의 깊은 곳에 참아왔던 애욕을 토해냈고, 사정과 동시에 잠에서 깨어났다.

여전히 남은 술기운에 침대가 일렁이는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 어젯밤 파티에서 백작의 권주를 끝까지 거절하지 못한 탓에 평소보다 과음한 탓이다. 숙취는 괴로웠고 꿈은 죄책감을 낳았다. 다시 잠들 수는 없었다. 혹시나 다시 밀레시안의 꿈을 꾸게 될까봐 두려웠던 탓이다.

르웰린은 어지러운 시야를 겨우 가다듬기 위해 한참 동안을 침대에 누워 있어야 했다. 몽정이 남긴 찌꺼기는 여전히 그의 성기를 빳빳하게 세우고 있었다. 르웰린은 몽롱하던 시야가 제대로 맞춰지고 마구잡이로 박동하는 맥박이 진정될 쯤에야 자리에서 일어났다.

샤워기에서 쏟아지는 차가운 물줄기가 욕실 바닥에 닿아 세찬 폭포소리를 냈다. 젖은 머리카락이 르웰린의 뺨 한쪽을 감쌌다. 르웰린은 머리카락을 쓸어올리며 수전을 돌려 샤워기를 잠갔다. 채 배수구로 빠져나가지 못한 거품들과 정액들이 구물거리며 타일의 낮은 경사를 따라 흘렀다. 르웰린은 답지않게 욕실의 벽에 머리를 박고 고민하고 있었다. 그는 밤새 꾼 꿈에 대해 생각하고 있었다.

사람이라면 누구나 타인에게 밝히고 싶지 않은 치부 하나쯤은 있기 마련이었다. 왕성의 어느 학자는 꿈을 어떤 억압되고 배척된 소망의 위장된 충족¹이라고 표현했던 것이 기억났다. 그와 직접 그의 저술에 대해 직접 대담-공무적이든 사적이든간에-까지 했던 것이 서른 번은 넘었고 완독을 한 횟수만 세어도 다섯 번은 되었지만, 여전히 그의 저술을 확실히 이해하기는 어려웠던 책이었다. 그리고 르웰린은, 지금에서야 학자가 논한 그 내용을 정직하게 소화할 수 있었다.

예언이나 신의 힘에 의존하던 르웰린에게 꿈이라는 개념은 생소하고 어렵게만 다가왔다. 그 역시 인간이니만큼 아주 꿈을 안 꾸는 것은 아니었지만 기껏해봐야 어릴 때에 누구나 꿀 법한, 그러니까 무서운 포워르에게 쫓기는 꿈이거나 높은 곳에서 떨어지는 것 따위의 발달 과정에서 지극히 자연스럽게 일어나는 꿈들이 대부분이었다. 그조차도 아니라면 꿈을 꾼다 하더라도 메모를 해두지 않으면 아침 식사를 할 즈음에는 까맣게 잊어버리는 의미 없는 것들이 대다수였기 때문에 남들이 으레 그렇듯 꿈에 크게 의미를 두지 않았던 탓도 있었다.

르웰린은 에일리흐 왕국에서 가장 수준 높은 교육과 그 교육의 혜택을 톡톡히 누리는 귀족이었다. 르웰린을 둘러싼 세계는 명분과 논리적인 이유를 중시하는 사회였고 그 역시 빛나는 지성과 이지로 사회의 중심축을 공고하게 지탱하고 있다는 뜻임과 동시에, 물질적인 풍요는 전부 충족된 삶을 살아왔다는 뜻이다. 다른 귀족들이야 사생아 따위를 만든다거나 더 높은 지위와 금을 위해 비리를 저지르는 등의 사회적으로 용납받지 못할 일들을 왕왕 저지르긴 했지만, 귀족으로서든 신의 기사로서든 르웰린은 그런 배척될 만한 소망을 품은 적은 단연코 없었기 때문에 꿈이 현실 욕망의 반영이라는 논의를 완전하게 이해하기 어려웠던 것이다.

그는 그 자신이 타고난 능력때문에 추상적이고 모호한 느낌-그의 말에 따르자면 '감'이라고 부르는 예지력-의 신봉자일 수밖에 없었다. 다만 말이 좋아서 예언이지, 그 감이라는 것이 눈 앞에 어떠한 사건이 주마등처럼 스쳐지나가거나 신의 목소리가 들린다거나 하는 단순한 형태로 나타나는 것은 아니었다. 오히려 그가 쌓아온 경험과 지식을 기반으로 미래의 일을 분석하는 것에 가까웠다. 그가 늘 마도서나 책을 들고 다니는 것 역시도 젊은 나이에 부족한 경험을 타인의 것으로나마 겨우 메우고자 하는 그 나름의 노력인 셈이다.

물론 너무 현실적이고 있을 법한 이야기만 늘어놓자면 그의 특별함이 어쭙잖은 현실성에 매몰될 소지가 있으므로, 르웰린은 그 추론 과정에서 때때로 '하지 않으면 안 될' 것, 혹은 '이것이어야 하는' 것이 이유 없이 뇌리를 스치고 지나갈 때가 있었으며 그 신비한 경험은 대체로 완벽에 가까운 적중을 보였다는 것으로 그의 특별함에 대한 변명을 대신토록 하겠다. 이런 모순적인 특징이 그를 현실주의적이고 냉소적인 인간으로 키웠다는 것 또한 이러한 연유이다. 그 완벽한 축복에 대한 불완전한 재능때문에 지극히 현실주의자로 자라날 수밖에 없었다는 것은, 어찌보면 당연한 일일는지도 모른다.

르웰린이 밤새 꾼 도색적인 꿈을 그저 몽정이라고 치부한 까닭 역시도, 그가 깨닫는 대부분의 예지가 꿈을 통한다기보다는 낮시간 동안의 사색과 통찰-각성 상태에서 이루어지는 일련의 과정들-을 통해 얻어지는 미래 연구나 대비에 가까웠던 탓이었다. 언제고 꿈으로 얼핏 미래를 본 적이 아예 없던 것은 아니었지만 그 빈도는 현저히 낮았고 적중률 역시 떨어졌던 터였고, 하물며 밀레시안에 대한 그의 입장은 그나마 가까워졌다고는 하지만 여전히 어떠한 부분에서는 회의적이었던 탓에 르웰린은 그 꿈을 애써 개꿈이라고 단정지으려 했다. 그리고 무엇보다도, 그는 이성과 성교를 하는 꿈을 꾼 적이 한 번도 없었다.

밀레시안. 르웰린은 관숙한 그 이름을 읊조렸다. 더운 공기로 가득찬 욕실에서 부르는 그녀의 이름은 뿌연 수증기에 녹아, 숨을 들이마시고 내쉴 때마다 그녀를 호흡하는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 전부 착각이다. 르웰린은 그녀의 이름을 부르는 것만으로도 아래가 다시 바짝 서고 둔중한 무언가가 아랫배에 쿵 내려앉는 것을 느꼈다. 비록 그것이 몽정이 남긴 잔여물일지라도, 르웰린은 고작 그런 꿈따위에 하루를 휘둘릴 만큼 유약한 성정은 아니었다.

솔직히 말하자면, 지금은 단장이 된 알터가 어리다고 생각한 적이 있었다. 물론 서류마다 밀레시안의 이름을 적으며 낙서를 해대는 모습을 목격할 때마다 지금도 그런 생각이 불쑥 머리를 들기는 하지만, 어찌되었건 의지할 만한 관계를 형성하는 것을 부정할 만큼 속이 꼬인 사람은 아니었다. 다만 그의 맹목적인 신뢰가 알터에게든 밀레시안에게든 아둔한 결과를 불러 일으킬 수 있다는 선견이 불안처럼 머릿속 한구석을 떠나지 않고 있었다. 걱정이라기에는 그 둘에게 거는 기대치가 낮았고, 불신이라기에는 그 둘의 외곬적인 성정을 믿었다.

그러면 심장을 자근자근 갉아먹는 듯한 이 감정은 무엇이란 말인가.르웰린은 신경질적으로 수건을 내팽개쳤다. 수건이 바닥에 척, 하고 들러붙으며 젖은 마찰음이 들렸다. 걱정도, 불신도 아니었다. 짜증이나 초조함은 더더욱 아니었다. 중요한 무언가를 놓치는 기분이 들었지만 그게 무엇인지 알 수조차 없어 더 답답했다.

욕실 너머로 시종이 그를 부르는 소리가 들렸다. 르웰린은 쳇, 하고 지극히 그 나잇대 청년들 특유의 불퉁한 짜증을 숨기지 않으며 욕실을 나섰다. 성욕은 수그러들 것이고 꿈은 잊혀질 것이다. 흐릿한 미몽은 선명한 현실에 묻힐 것이다. 자신의 아래로는 신시엘라크가, 위로는 아튼 시미니가 있으니 꿈이 보여주는 환상에 취하는 것은 모든 것을 내려놓은 밤으로도 족했다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

왕당파와 법황파가 이분되어 첨예한 대립각을 세우고 있을 때마다 신시엘라크를 비롯한 온건중도파들은 그들을 중재하며 은근히 여왕의 뜻을 견지하곤 했다. 이런 정치적 스탠스가 어제오늘만의 일은 아니라서, 개별 사안에 대한 헤게모니 싸움이 왕당파와 법황파에 치중되기는 했을망정 결국 어느순간 도출되는 결론은 중도파의 대안에서 나오는 것들이 대다수였다.

단적인 예를 들자면, 최근 왕당파와 법황파가 열을 올리는 주제는 법황파 귀족들의 기금으로 세운 종립 학교에서 종교 수업을 거부하는 왕당파 학생의 징계에 대한 판단이었다. 법황파 귀족들과 법황청의 기부금으로 운영되는 종립 학교는 라이미라크 여신의 교리를 중심으로 학생들에게 기초 교육부터 대학 교육까지 제공하고 있었는데, 왕당파 학생들이 종교 수업을 거부했다는 이유로 징계를 받은 이후 여왕에게 탄원서를 보내, 종국에는 귀족들간의 알력싸움으로 번지게 된 것이다.

왕당파 학생들을 퇴학 처리 함으로써 법황청의 권위를 세우려는 법황파와, 에일리흐 왕국법에 정해진 종교의 자유-신이 실존하는 세계이니만큼 당연히 종교의 자유가 있으리라-를 침해하는 것은 왕권에 대한 도전이라 받아들이는 왕당파의 다툼은 며칠째 지지부진하게 결론을 내지 못하고 있었다. 실상 그 까닭에는 중도파 내에서도 의견이 갈렸기 때문이었는데, 과연 그 이유인 즉슨 일부 중도파 귀족들 역시 법황청의 종립 학교를 졸업한 학생들이 섞여 있기 때문이었다.

오전 내내 토론을 빙자한 주도권 싸움에 피곤해진 르웰린은 잠시 관련 판례를 찾아오겠다는 핑계를 대며 접견실을 빠져나왔다. 그레이트 홀에서는 여왕을 알현하러 온 귀족들이나 공무를 보러 온 왕국민들이 돌아다니고 있어 꽤 북적였다. 르웰린은 홀을 채운 인파를 보며 귀찮은 기색을 숨기지 못했다. 잠시 공기를 쐴 요량으로 서둘러 정원으로 발길을 재촉할 때였다. 문득 익숙한 목소리가 르웰린의 시선을 잡아끌었다.

"아, 르웰린!"

구름 위를 떠다니는 듯한 목소리였다. 그녀는 아발론에서 보던 때와 똑같이 활동하기 편한 흰 블라우스와 눈동자를 닮은 새파란 치마를 입고 있었고, 정수리부터 탐스럽게 굽이치며 쏟아지는 연분홍색의 머리카락은 유독 강한 그레이트홀의 조명을 받아 화려하게 빛나고 있어 마치 막 풍성하게 꽃을 피운 작약꽃이나 라넨큘러스처럼 보였다. 움직일 때마다 나풀나풀 흩날리는 긴 머리카락이나 치맛단을 보자니 바람에 이지러지는 벚꽃잎이나 솜사탕처럼 사랑스럽게 보이기도 했다.

손을 흔들며 다가오는 밀레시안을 바라보고 있자니 불현듯 오전 내내 잊고 있었던 꿈이 생각났다. 르웰린은 평소 자신의 비상한 기억력을 스스로도 높이 샀지만, 이번만큼은 신이 내려준 그 축복을 원망할 수밖에 없었다. 르웰린은 주변에서 수근대는 귀족들과 왕국민들에게 힐끔 시선을 주고는 정중한 낯으로 그녀를 대했다. 대외적으로 그와 밀레시안은 서로 모르는 사이여야 했기에.

"이런 곳에서 유명인을 뵙게 되네요. 안녕하세요, 처음 뵙겠습니다. 밀레시안… 님이 맞으시죠?"  
"……."

나긋하고 사근사근한 어조는 정말 처음 만나는 사람을 대하는 것처럼 예의발랐고 어딘가 사무적이기까지 했다. 그에게 다가가던 밀레시안은 순간 발걸음을 멈추었다. 앞서 르웰린이 밀레시안을 보는 순간 그녀와 어젯밤 꿈을 겹쳐 보았다면, 밀레시안은 르웰린의 인사에서 자신의 과거를 겹쳐 보았다.

잊혀지는 삶. 밀레시안은 에린에 발을 디딘 이후로 수많은 영웅적 업적을 이루어 왔으나, 강력한 힘에 대한 댓가는 망각이었다. 기억의 결여는 마땅히 받아야 할 관심의 결핍으로 이어진다. 여신을 구했더라도, 에린을 구했더라도 밀레시안은 한순간 크게 회자될 뿐, 어느새 다난들의 기억 속에서 휘발되어 음유시인들의 노래나 기록에서나 겨우 자신의 이름을 발견할 수 있었다. 물론 이따금씩 자신을 기억하는 이들이 있기야 했지만 누구나 그렇듯 아픈 기억이 행복한 기억보다 더 크게 다가오는 법이라, 밀레시안의 마음 저변에는 때때로 이들조차 자신을 잊게 되는 것이 아닐까 하는 불안이 자리하고 있었다. 그녀는 처음 자신을 잊었던 다난들을 기억한다. 그녀를 차곡차곡 쌓아올린 것은 사랑도, 애정도 아닌 상실이었다.

어쩔 수 없다는 것을 알면서도. 밀레시안은 자신의 이름이 시간에 마모되고 망각의 강에 침전될 것을 뻔히 알면서도, 그들의 주변을 배회했다. 그들의 주변을 이리저리 얼쩡거리며 혹시나 이번에는 자신을 알아봐주지 않을까 하는 은밀한 기대를 가지고서. 대부분의 시도는 무의미했다. 시간이 지날수록 밀레시안은 그저 가끔씩 자신을 기억해 주는 이들-던컨이나 나오와 같은-이 있는 것만으로도 만족했다. 그것이 그저 상처를 덮어두기만 하는 것일지라도.

기사단을 만나기 전까지만 하더라도 그러했다. 모든 다난들의 기억이 시간에 휩쓸려 쓸려나갔어도, 이들의 기억만큼은 살아있었다. 신성력이니 기아스니 하는 것은 중요하지 않았다. 밀레시안은 수백 번의 삶을 타자를 위해 희생해 왔고, 수백 명의 타자들에게 잊혀져 왔기에 그저 자신을 기억해 주는 것만으로도 무기를 들 이유가 있었다. 인지된다는 것은 살아남는 것이다. 적어도 밀레시안에게는 그랬다.

밀레시안의 얼굴은 순식간에 피가 빠져나간 것처럼 창백해졌다. 짧은 찰나의 시간 동안 밀레시안의 머릿속에서는 온갖 예상이 떠돌아다녔다. 한참을 우두커니 멈춰 르웰린을 빤히 바라보던 밀레시안은 이내 익숙하다는 양 자연스럽게 그의 연기에 화답했다. 습관적인 인사로 대응하다가, 밀레시안은 자신이 서 있는 곳을 깨달았다. 라흐 왕성, 모든 귀족들과 다난들의 시선이 이쪽으로 쏠려 있었다. 밀레시안은 그제서야 깨달을 수 있었다. 그가 자신을 잊은 것이 아니었다고. 안도와 함께 등에서 식은땀이 주룩 흘렀다.

"네에, 에레원 여왕폐하께 말씀을 많이 들은 나머지 저도 모르게 르웰린 씨에게 실례를 저질렀네요."  
"그럴 리가요. 저 역시 소문으로 듣던 분을 실제로 만나뵈니 영광인걸요. 르웰린 신시엘라크라고 합니다."

아주 짧은 시간이었다. 르웰린은 정말 눈을 깜박할 시간조차 되지 않는 그 짧은 시간 동안 밀레시안의 얼굴에 드러난 절망을 읽어냈다. 그는 아마 오십 년이 지나더라도 그 때 본 그녀의 얼굴을 똑똑하게 묘사할 수 있었다. 보는 것만으로도 숨이 막히는 얼굴이었다.

끔찍한 전쟁을 상기하는 퇴역군인이나 지을 법한 표정이었다. 십자가에 못박힌 성인의 얼굴? 독수리에게 간을 쪼이고 밤이 되면 회복되는 영웅의 지친 얼굴? 아니, 그 어떤 형용사로도 그것을 수식할 수 없었다. 그들보다 더 아름다웠지만 비참했고 다채로웠지만 퇴색되었다. 정신이 와르르 무너진다는 말이 더 어울렸다. 안쓰러운 얼굴은 불민하다못해 절망적이기까지 했다.

르웰린은 밀레시안이 에린에 정착한 이후 겪은 일들을 알고 있었다. 정확히는 들었다는 것이 알맞으리라. 그는 누구처럼 밀레시안이 오기 전부터 그녀를 기다린 적도 없었고 그녀의 행적에 대한 기록이 쓰여진 것은 지극히 최근의 일이었기에, 밀레시안의 과거에 대해서는 그녀에게 직접 듣는 것이 전부였다. 그녀는 자신을 잊은 자들에 대해 이야기 할 때마다 종종 어쩔 수 없다는 표정으로 쓴웃음을 지었지만, 그 이야기를 하는 어떤 순간조차도 지금과 같은 얼굴을 보인 적은 없었다. 밀레시안은 금방이라도 부서질 것만 같았다. 설탕으로 만든 유리성처럼.

밀레시안은 명백히 르웰린의 의도를 깨닫고 익숙하게 그의 연기에 맞추어 주고 있었지만, 르웰린은 더이상 이곳에서 시간을 허비할 수 없었다. 접견실에서는 여전히 고성이 오가고 있었고 막 접견실을 나온 마르에드가 르웰린을 향해 간절한 눈빛을 보이고 있었다. 그의 난감함을 알아챈 밀레시안은 먼저 르웰린에게 짧게 목례를 하곤 비서관에게 발길을 돌렸다. 르웰린은 순간, 그녀를 그대로 '보내서는 안 된다'는 느낌과, 그녀를 '잡아야만 한다'고 직감했다.

르웰린은 밀레시안에게 길을 내어주는 대신 그녀의 앞에 서서 일이 끝난 후 저택에서 뵙죠, 하고 속삭였다. 그 속삭임을 알아들은 밀레시안은 여상한 얼굴로 작게 고개를 끄덕이고는 르웰린의 옆을 지나쳤다. 스쳐 지나가는 바람을 따라 꿈에서 맡은 달큰한 체향이 비강을 채웠다. 르웰린은 그녀에게서만 맡을 수 있는 향기와 선한 사람에게 감도는 편안함에 의미 모를 안도감을 느꼈다.

  
르웰린이 밀레시안을 다시 만난 것은 일몰이 가까워지는 시간이었다. 그녀는 유난히 충격적이었던 하루를 반추하며 신시엘라크 저택의 앞에 있는 벤치에 앉아 있었다. 벤치에 등을 기댄 채 생각에 잠겨있는 그녀의 모습을 보고, 르웰린은 아까전 그녀에게 받았던 인상을 다시 떠올릴 수밖에 없었다. 척박한 습지에 뿌리를 내려 가장 화려하게 개화하는 라넨큘러스 같은. 르웰린이 조금 빠른 걸음으로 그녀에게 다가갔다. 밀레시안은 그를 알은척하려다가, 드문드문 거리를 채우는 다난들의 눈치를 보곤 머뭇거리기만 했다.

"……노고가 많으시네요, 르웰린 경."  
"섭섭하다고 시위하시는 겁니까? 아니면, 연극에 재미라도 붙이신 겁니까?"

르웰린은 밀레시안의 성의를 무시하며 머리를 쓸어올렸다. 그의 움직임마다 진한 꽃향기가 풍겼다. 밀레시안은 그의 향수 냄새마저 르웰린답다고 생각했다. 이어지는 그의 물음에 밀레시안은 말문이 막힌 채 우울한 표정으로 그를 바라보았다.

"밀레시안 님께서 어떤 삶을 살아왔는지 저는 다 알지 못합니다. 물론 동료에 대한 호기심이 없다면 거짓말이겠지만 단순히 흥미본위로 밀레시안 님의 과거를 알고 싶은 마음도 없고요."  
"……."  
"제가 밀레시안 님을 모르는 척 하는 게, 그런 표정을 지을 만큼 섭섭한 일이셨어요? 제가 그렇게 쌀쌀맞았나요?"

제가 그만큼 당신에게 의미있는 사람인가요? 르웰린은 겨우 마지막 말을 삼켰다. 집무를 보는 내내 밀레시안의 울 것만 같은 얼굴이 머릿속을 떠다니느라 일이 손에 잡히지 않았다. 왜 밀레시안이 신경쓰이는지 그 이유를 알 수가 없었다. 처음에는 어젯밤 꾼 꿈때문에 느끼는 죄책감이라고 생각했고, 좀 더 가서는 의도치않게 그녀에게 상처를 준 것에 대한 미안함 때문이라 생각했다.

오늘치 몫의 죄책감을 덜어낸다 하더라도, 여전히 오늘 하루종일 르웰린의 일상 속에 밀레시안이 깊숙히 스며들어 있었다. 그는 밀레시안이 겪은 그 끔찍한 외로움과 상실을 전부 이해하지 못했고 앞으로도 이해하지 못할테지만, 그녀가 어떻게 견뎌왔는지 궁금했다. 고성이 오가는 접견실에서도, 서류와 뇌물이 오가는 비서실에서조차도 르웰린은 밀레시안을 생각했던 것이다.

르웰린은 심각하게 고민하고 있었다. 왜 그녀로 인해 모든 것이 엉망이 된 듯한 기분을 느껴야 하는가. 지금까지 누군가가 이렇게까지 자신의 삶을 이만큼 뒤흔든 적이 있었던가? 책장을 넘기듯이 흘러가는 세월 속에서, 주신을 제외하고 하루종일 자신의 머릿속을 지배한 존재가 있긴 했던가. 그녀를 바라보며 끝없는 상념에 빠져 있던 르웰린은 순간 눈물을 왈칵 쏟아내는 밀레시안을 직면하고는 적잖게 당황했다.

"아냐. 내가 너무 미숙했어. 지나간 일이라서 잊은 줄 알았는데 아니었나봐. 신경 쓰였어?"  
"……."

잠시 고민하던 르웰린은 주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내 건네주었다. 밀레시안의 뺨에 붙은 머리카락을 떼어주려고 손을 뻗었지만 그녀는 몸을 틀어 얼굴을 가렸다. 밀레시안은 울음을 금세 멈췄지만 르웰린의 기민한 감이 그녀의 이상을 눈치채지 못할 리 없었다. 르웰린은 그녀를 달랠 심산으로 차를 마시러 저택으로 들어오라고 어렵게 말을 꺼냈다. 밀레시안은 말 없이 고개를 끄덕이며 르웰린의 손을 잡았다.

르웰린과 밀레시안이 저택의 정원을 거닐 쯤, 마침 팔라라가 서쪽으로 이울며 회색벽돌로 지어진 신시엘라크 저택이 온통 주황빛과 장미수정색으로 뒤덮였다. 르웰린과 밀레시안이 저택 계단의 층계참을 오를 무렵에는 십자모양의 창을 타고 화려한 산호색의 노을이 저택 안을 수놓고 있었다.

방에 앉아 차가 식을 때까지 사소한 신변잡기와 기사단의 일에 대해서 이야기 하다가, 문득 긴 꼬리를 늘이며 방안까지 머물렀던 노을빛이 사라질 무렵에야 르웰린은 꽤나 오랜 시간이 지났다는 것을 인지했다. 르웰린은 불현듯 기시감을 느꼈다. 밀레시안이 저택으로 온 것이 처음이었으나 모든 것이 익숙했다. 기억 속에 스며든 꿈을 떨쳐내지 못하고 밀레시안을 응시했다. 울고 있던 꿈과는 다르게 그녀는 평소와 다름없이 온화한 모습이었다.

르웰린은 몸을 일으키다가 테이블에 놓인 찻잔을 보고 그대로 행동을 멈췄다. 등꽃을 거꾸로 세워둔 듯 아래로 갈수록 좁아지는 모양새의 찻잔에는 식어빠진 차가 반 이상 남아 있었다. 모든 상황은 꿈과 비슷했지만 전부 들어맞지는 않았다. 그의 미묘한 변화에 고개를 갸우뚱거리며 웃는 밀레시안을 바라보았다. 르웰린은 그제서야 하루종일 자신의 머릿속을 채웠던 의문에 대한 답을 알아차렸다. 평소라면 금세 잊힐 만한 꿈이 하루종일 신경쓰인 이유도, 아무도 알아채지 못한 밀레시안의 우울을 알아차린 이유도, 그녀의 눈물에 답지 않게 당황한 이유도 모두 이해가 되었다.

어젯밤 꾸었던 꿈이 진실로 소망 충족의 수단¹이라는 것과 다른 형태로 발현하는 예지라는 것을. 그리고, 밀레시안에 대한 이 끝없는 애욕이 더이상 자신과 분리될 수 없다는 사실까지도. 르웰린은 밀레시안에게 다가가 뺨을 감싸쥐고 입을 맞추었다. 키스는 여전히 눈물맛이 났다.

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 참고문헌  
> ¹지그문트 프로이트, 2007, 꿈의 해석(민희식 역), 정민미디어.  
> 대법원 2008다38288 <종립 사립고교 종교교육 사건>  
> 조영수, 2018, 색채의 연상, 가디언.


	6. 르웰밀레 HL로 르웰린이 알터 앞에서 밀레 냠냠하는 게 보고싶어서...리퀘스트

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 02. 16. 1차초고 공백포함 15,821 자 / 공백미포함 11,934 자  
> * HL, 메인스트림 G21까지의 스포일러가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분 및 메인스트림을 아직 플레이하지 않으신 분들의 주의해 주세요.  
> * 본 글은 2020. 01. 26. ~ 01. 28. 까지 받은 리퀘스트 내용을 기반으로 하고 있습니다.

# 르웰밀레 HL로 르웰린이 알터 앞에서 밀레 냠냠하는 게 보고싶어서...리퀘스트

## 르웰밀레 / 여밀레른 / HL / 설정날조 및 캐붕 / 리퀘스트

리퀘스트 내용 ▼

[HL 르웰밀레에 알터 얹어서 밀레시안 처돌이 알터 앞에서 밀레시안 냠냠하는 르웰린이 보고싶어요 중간중간 알터 조롱도 해주고 멘붕하는 알터 보면서 밀레시안한테 저것좀봐라 해주고 하면 제가 참 좋아합니다 ^3^]

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

만약 당신이 알반 기사단 단원들에게 밀레시안에 대해 묻는다면, 꽤나 다양한 답을 들을 수 있을 것이다. 어떤 이는 ‘귀…….’ 하고 눈을 감을 것이고, 또 어떤 이는 밀레시안에 대해 관찰한 내역이 적힌 사전만큼 뚱뚱한 수첩을 펼쳐주며 최소 세 시간은 그녀의 장점에 대해 읊을 것이다. 물론 밀레시안이 세계의 영웅이요, 신의 힘을 가진 자이니만큼 그녀의 초월적인 힘이나 끝 없는 잠재력에 대해서는 시골의 무지렁이 농부도 잘 아는 사실이므로, 그녀에 대한 조금 신랄하고 냉정한 평가가 필요하다면 질문의 화살표를 수도 타라로 옮겨보는 것이 현명할 듯하다. 정확히는 신시엘라크의 장자이자, 역시 알반 기사단의 일원인 르웰린 신시엘라크에게.

밀레시안이 강력한 힘을 가지고 있느냐고 묻는다면, 그는 아마 그 화려한 보석안을 가늘게 좁히며 대답할 것이다. 네, 당연한 걸 물어보시는군요, 하고. 마치 팔라라가 지면 이웨카와 라데카가 뜬다는 당연한 진리를 말하듯 대답하는 그에게 아마 당신은 부끄러움을 느낄지도 모르겠다.

그렇다면 질문을 바꾸어볼까. 밀레시안은 강한가? 르웰린은 여전히 정중한 미소를 띠겠지만, 아마 그의 입에서 이전과 같은 답을 얻기는 무리가 있을지도 모른다. 그리고 그는 당신에게 물어볼 것이다. 정신적인 면을 물으시는 건가요? 하고. 르웰린 신시엘라크는 밀레시안이 정치적으로나 종교적으로나 타인에게 쉽사리 휘둘릴 이가 아니라고 생각했지만, 그녀가 최근 겪은 일들을 꽤 가까이서 지켜보아 왔기 때문에 당신의 물음에 대해 정확한 답을 위해서는 다시 물음표로 되돌릴 수밖에 없으리라.

르웰린 신시엘라크가 되돌린 의문에 대해 답해주기 위해서, 우리는 밀레시안에 대해 알아볼 필요가 있다. 밀레시안을 알기 위해 물어보았지만 외려 그 답을 알기 위해 그녀에 대해서 알아야 한다는 사실이 어찌보면 퍽 모순적일 수도 있겠으나, 이 당착의 원인을 따져보기 위해 시곗바늘을 거꾸로 돌려보자. 하지만 너무 걱정하지 않아도 좋다. 거슬러 올라가는 과거는 그리 멀지 않은 곳에 있다.

세계의 수호자가 밀레시안의 등 뒤로 자신의 칼을 꽂아 넣었다. 어린 기사가 그를 대적하며 밀레시안의 몸에 꽂힌 검을 뽑아내고, 한참의 전투와 설득과 사색 끝에 전 기사단장은 깃털 하나 남기지 않고 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 그가 남긴 것이라고는 오직 기억밖에 없었다. 그 모호하고 불완전한 추상은 밀레시안에게 유독 큰 상처로 남았는데, 그것은 시간이 지나면서 아물거나 환생으로 벗겨낼 수 있는 수준이 아닌, 일종의 정신적인 문제로 보였다.

세간에서는 흔히들 그녀의 그런 상황을 일컬어 외상 후 스트레스 장애(PTSD;Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)라고 불렀다. 일찍이 치료한다면 호전 역시 그리 어려운 병증도 아니겠으나, 여러분도 알다시피 마법과 과학이 공존하는 에린에서 대부분의 힐러와 의료진이 육체적인 상처 치료에 전념하기 바빴고, 이는 당연히 마법이나 포션으로 치료하기 힘든 의학 연구의 소홀로 이어지면서, 밀레시안의 이러한 정신병리적인 증상은 치료되지 못한 채 점점 그녀를 갉아먹고 있었다.

기억은 시도때도 없이 밀레시안을 찾아왔다. 기억이라고 할 수나 있을까. 한손으로 들기도 힘들 만큼 큰 대검이 시퍼런 신성력에 둘러싸여 밀레시안을 가시처럼 꿰뚫어 옭아매던 기억은 차라리 저주에 가까웠다. 그녀에게 떨어진 저주는 지독하고 극성스럽기까지 했다. 그것은 평소에는 쥐죽은 듯 숨죽이고 있다가, 밀레시안의 뒤에서 커다란 소리가 나거나 혼자 있게 될 때마다 그녀를 찾아와 일상을 찢어발겼다.

단적으로 예를 들자면 조금 열린 창문 사이로 휘파람 같은 바람 소리가 들릴 때, 그 소리는 마치 바람을 가르고 돌진하던 거대한 검의 날카로움을 청각화한 듯한 착각이 들었다. 밀레시안은 자신이 발을 붙인 곳이 아발론 게이트의 식당이나 훈련장이라는 것을 알고 있으면서도 그 소리에 때때로 흠칫 몸을 굳히며 얼어붙곤 했다.

다른 예시를 들어볼까. 성소에서의 일이 지난 이후, 밀레시안은 한동안 홀로 시간을 갖는 것을 꺼려하고 최대한 밝고 사람이 많은 곳을 찾아다녔다. 밀레시안은 그녀 스스로도 그 이유를 알지 못했겠지만, 그 행동의 기저에는 스스로 제어하지 못하는 상황에 대한 최소한의 예비가 밝은 곳-그 일이 있을 당시 달도 뜨지 않은 새벽임을 감안해보자면 그 반작용이리라 예상된다-이며, 도움을 요청할 수 있는 이들의 다수화, 혹은 군중 사이에 숨어들려는 방어기제가 숨어있다고 서술하는 것이 온당하다 생각된다.

일상에 불쑥불쑥 틈입해오는 고문을 그나마 잊을 수 있는 때는 잠을 잘 때가 대부분이었는데, 이 역시 완전한 해법은 아니라서 때때로 악몽으로 나타나거나 불면으로 찾아와 밀레시안의 정신을 극한으로 몰아가곤 했다. 물론 그녀의 종족 특성상 섭취나 수면이 생존에 그다지 필수적인 요소가 아닐지라도 생활을 영위하고자 필요한 최소한의 욕구는 채워야 했기 때문에 이러한 불면증, 플래시백, 환통, 심지어 자해로 이어지는 증상들은 그녀를 충분히 미치기 직전의 상태까지 몰고갔음을 부러 더 설명하지 않아도 되리라 생각된다.

불면증이 사람을 말려 죽이는 방법은 생각보다 간단했다. 눈을 감아도 정신이 흐릿하게나마 유지된 채 밤을 꼬박 새우기도 하고, 어떤 날은 기나긴 불면 끝에 잠에 들더라도 한두 시간만에 깨거나 악몽으로 식은땀에 젖은 채 몸을 일으키기도 했다. 꿈의 양상은 다양했지만 그 끝은 언제나 똑같아서, 금발의 기사가 애처로운 눈으로 사과를 하고 자신은 거대한 그의 검에 꿰뚫리는 것과 동시에 짧은 악몽에서 깨어나곤 했다. 그럴 때마다 시계는 겨우 20분, 많아봤자 1시간을 넘기지 못했다. 밀레시안은 어두운 방 안에서 혼자서, 톨비쉬가 남겨준 ‘추억’을 감내해야만 했다.

불면이 오래되었다 해서 그것이 쉽사리 익숙해지거나 체화되었다고 말하기에는 무리가 있다. 몸은 축축 처지고 정신은 늘 나른해져, 낮 동안 서류를 처리할 때에도 어느 순간엔가 깜빡 졸기도 하고, 식사를 하던 중에도 접시에 코를 박기 직전에야 정신을 차린 적도 있었다. 원한다고 해서 찾아오는 반가운 친구였다면 얼마나 좋으련마는 잠이라는 것은 악우보다 더 비열하고 원수보다 악랄한 것이라서, 밀레시안을 수마의 늪에 빠트리기는커녕 일신의 거동에만 제약을 걸며 정상적인 사고의 주도권을 상실하게 만들었다.

밀레시안의 하루에는 늘 불면이 가져온 예민함과 신경쇠약이 함께했지만 그녀는 그것을 겉으로 티를 내거나 고통을 호소하지 않았다. 특히나 겨우 병석에서 일어난 알터의 앞에서는 더더욱 괜찮은 척 태연함을 가장했고, 다행히 대부분의 기사들은 밀레시안의 연기에 보기좋게 속아넘어갔다. 여기서 대부분이란 르웰린 신시엘라크를 제외한 이들을 일컫는다.

르웰린은 특유의 감과 통찰력으로 밀레시안의 이상징후를 일찍이 꿰뚫어 보았고, 그 때문에 유독 알터의 앞에서 보란 듯이 커피를 마시거나 새처럼 종알대는 밀레시안의 모습에 불만을 가질 수밖에 없었다. 르웰린이 식당이나 훈련장에서 밀레시안을 볼 때마다 그녀는 한 손에 꼭 커피나 홍차, 그것도 아니라면 각성제 따위를 입에 달고 있었다. 그럴 때마다 르웰린은 속으로, 커피를 그렇게 때려부으시니 잠이 도망가지 않고 배기겠어요? 따위의 가시 돋힌 말을 던지려다가 꿀꺽 삼키곤 했다. 그가 그렇게 말하지 않아도 지금 가장 괴로운 사람은 밀레시안임을 잘 알고 있었기 때문에.

디이의 기합 소리가 코앞에서 들렸다가, 어느 순간 멀찍이 사라졌다. 카나의 재잘대는 웃음소리가 자장가같아 모처럼 나른한 잠에 빠져들 쯤이면, 선반 위를 뛰어다니는 검은 고양이의 발소리가 몽롱한 정신의 멱살을 잡아 현실로 집어던졌다. 동전을 줍는 슈안의 뒷모습이 흐릿하게 세 개로 겹쳐 보이고, 자신이 펜을 잡는지, 펜이 자신을 잡는지 모른 채 졸린 눈을 씀벅이고 있을 때였다. 머리 위로 암막커튼 같은 그림자가 졌다. 괴발개발로 사인된 서류나 잉크가 점점이 찍힌 종이들이 사각대는 소리와 함께 사라지고, 향기로운 라벤더 차가 밀레시안의 책상을 차지했다.

“어…?”

“주무시는 거라면 방으로 돌아가시는 게 더 편하지 않을까요?”

익숙한 목소리에 고개를 들었다. 르웰린이 글자인지 구불거리는 실선인지 모를 사인이 적힌 서류를 쭉 훑어보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 손으로 자신의 양 뺨을 소리가 날 정도로만 가볍게 때리며 어깨 가득 내려앉은 수마를 몰아냈다. 잠은 뭉글뭉글한 수증기처럼 잠시만 흩어질 뿐 언제나 밀레시안의 주변을 떠다니고 있었고, 그것을 알고 있는 르웰린은 탐탁치않아 하면서도 가느다란 손으로 찻잔을 밀어주었다.

“어제도 밤에 잠을 못 주무셨어요?”

르웰린은 아발론 게이트의 한구석에 마련된 밀레시안의 방이 며칠째 밤새 불이 켜져 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 처음 그 사실을 알아차린 것은 열흘쯤 전으로, 단순히 우연에 가까운 일이었다.

열흘 전, 외부의 일로 수도를 다녀온 르웰린이 보고를 위해 늦은 밤에서야 아발론 게이트에 도착했을 때였다. 성소의 수원지에서 흐르는 폭포수의 끝, 바다의 시작. 그 기수역의 경계에 자리한 아발론 게이트는 그날따라 물안개가 자욱이 끼어 있었다. 야간 경계를 맡은 단원들조차 잠시 눈을 붙인 깊은 밤. 창백한 새벽 어스름 사이에서 온백색의 촛불빛이 창문의 모자이크에 겹겹이 부서지고 일렁이며 가냘픈 빛을 흔들고 있었다. 르웰린은 불쑥 솟아오르는 미간의 힘줄을 꾹꾹 누르며 유일하게 불빛이 켜져 있는 곳으로 향했다.

르웰린은 밀레시안의 방 앞에서 잠시 망설여야만 했다. 노크를 하자니 혹시나 그녀가 불을 끄는 것을 잊고 잠에 든 것이 아닐까 하는 생각과, 그렇다고 덜컥 문을 열고 들어가는 것은 무례한 일이니만큼 잠시 우두커니 서서 머뭇거리고 있었다. 르웰린이 있다는 것을 알아차린 모양인지 방 안에서 작은 인기척과 함께 문이 열렸다. 조금 춥다 싶을 만큼 서늘한 방 안의 냉기가 르웰린을 덮쳤다. 밀레시안을 지나칠 때마다 퍼지던 고아한 향기도 함께 덮쳐왔다.

“어? 르웰린. 내가 아직 안 잔 건 어떻게 알았어?”

“……감입니다. 늦은 시간에 밀레시안 님의 방만 밝은 게 수상쩍기도 했고요.”

“으응…. 어두운 곳에 혼자 있는 건 무서워서 계속 불을 켜고 있었어. 슈안한테는 비밀이야.”

밀레시안은 난처한 듯 웃으며 눙치고는 그를 방 안으로 초대했다. 실상 차라도 대접하겠다는 핑계였지만 새벽의 낭만을 즐기기에는 너무 늦은 시간이었다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 제안을 거절하려 했으나, 때때로 돌연 뇌를 스치는 감각, 그러니까 예지나 직감이라는 허무맹랑하다시피 한 그 본능은 이미 그를 방 안으로 들여놓고 있었다.

베드벤치에 앉아 찻잔을 건네받으며 방 안을 훑었다. 침대 옆 테이블에는 가름끈을 대충 끼워둔 채 펼쳐놓은 책이 놓여 있었다. 책 자체는 꽤 두꺼웠지만 밤을 새워 읽기라도 한 모양인지 남은 페이지는 채 스무 장도 안 남은 듯 보였다. 르웰린은 찻잔을 홀짝이며 흘러가듯 책에 대해서 입을 열었는데, 그다음 이어지는 밀레시안의 대답에 당황해 드물게 말을 잃어버릴 수밖에 없었다.

“책을 읽느라 여태까지 안 주무신 건가요? 재미있는 책인가 보네요.”

“으음…. 사실 자려고 일부러 재미없는 책을 골랐는데 잠이 안 와서 다 읽어버렸어.”

“…….”

잠시 당황한 듯한 르웰린의 모습에 밀레시안이 뒤이어 말을 이었다. 그녀의 입에서 변명하듯 나온 이야기는 그로서는 예상도 하지 못한 것들 뿐이었다. 성소에서 일어난 일 이후부터 일상에서 종종 플래시백이 일어난다는 것, 그나마 잠을 잘 때에는 잊을 수 있지만 흉몽으로 금세 깬다는 것, 그 반복으로 이제 불면에 접어들어 잠을 이루지 못한다는 것 등의 전쟁을 겪은 군인들이 호소할 법한 트라우마 증상의 나열이었다.

르웰린은 잠시 손안에 든 찻잔을 내려다보았다. 설탕을 넣고 따뜻하게 데운 우유는 거의 식어 있었다. 밀레시안의 손에도 똑같은 잔이 들려 있었고 아마 그 내용물 역시 똑같으리라 짐작했다. 자신도 모르는 사이에 그녀는 고작 우유와 두꺼운 책으로 길고 어두운 밤을 홀로 견뎌냈던 걸까.

밀레시안은 너무 곧은 사람이었다. 다른 이들은 어떻게 생각할지 몰라도, 르웰린은 그렇게 생각했다. 다른 이들이라면 힐러라도 찾아다니거나, 하다못해 자신이 겪고 있는 두려움을 주변에 알리기라도 할텐데, 그녀는 오롯이 타오르기만 했다. 혼자서.

별이 빛나는 건 그 이면에 무언가가 타들어 가고 있기 때문이라고들 한다. 밀레시안은 모든 것을 짊어지고 타오르고 있었다. 바람에 따라 흔들리는 갈대와 태풍에 꺾이는 고목나무 따위에 비교할 수 없다. 밀레시안은 그 이름 그대로 별 자체였다. 스스로를 불태우고 화려하게 빛을 내며 종말을 향해 달려가는 별. 그 끝은 블랙홀일까, 아니면 소멸일까. 르웰린은 밀레시안 같은 사람을 본 적이 없었다. 아마 앞으로도 보지 못할 것이다. 그래서 이런 경우에는 어떻게 대처해야 할지 알 수조차 없었다.

밀레시안이 가진 힘은 압도적으로 강하고, 아름답다고 표현할 만큼 대단했다. 다만 그 힘을 가진 당사자가 강하냐고 묻는다면 르웰린은 단적으로 부정할 수 있었다. 밀레시안이 강할 리 없다. 그녀의 정신은 금방이라도 흩어질 수 있는 물안개나 금방이라도 블랙홀로 변모할 수 있는 응축된 가스 덩어리 같았다. 르웰린은 때때로 그녀에 대해 두려움 비슷한 걱정을 느꼈다.

르웰린은 그날, 밀레시안이 책의 남은 스무 장을 전부 읽고 모처럼의 악몽 없는 잠에 들 때까지 창가에 앉아 있었다. 책장을 덮는 소리, 침구를 머리 끝까지 끌어올리는 섬유 부딪히는 소리, 이윽고 들려오는 작은 숨소리. 밀레시안을 바라보던 르웰린은 그녀의 새근대는 숨소리가 규칙적으로 변했을 무렵, 저도 모르게 팔을 뻗어 헝클어진 머리카락을 정리해 주었다. 그의 손길이 기분좋다는 듯 잠결에 희미한 미소를 띄우곤 잠시 뒤척이다가 곧 깊은 잠에 들었다.

그는 한참을 가만히 밀레시안이 자는 모습을 바라보다가, 머릿속을 채우는 무한한 상념들을 하나하나 지워내기 시작했다. 하루 온종일 왕성과 기사단 상부를 이리저리 돌아다니는 바람에 피로가 몰려들었다. 르웰린은 당장 밀레시안의 옆자리에 눕고 싶은 욕망마저 집어삼키고 그녀의 방을 나섰다. 누군가의 수면제 노릇을 해주며 청승맞게 바라보는 역할따윈 두 번 다시는 하지 않겠다고 다짐하면서.

다시 현 시점으로 돌아와, 밀레시안은 르웰린이 건네준 라벤더 차를 홀짝이며 잠을 못 잤냐는 그의 물음에 고개를 끄덕였다. 르웰린이 지켜보았던 불면의 밤은 그 칭호가 무색했다. 자장가를 불러주거나 등을 토닥여주는 것 따위의 행위는 일절 없었지만 그저 누군가가 있는 것만으로도 크게 안도했다. 밀레시안은 그 후로도 종종 잠 못드는 밤이면 남몰래 르웰린의 방을 찾아가 문을 두드렸고, 그럴 때마다 그는 불쾌해 보이지는 않았지만 알 수 없는 얼굴을 하고선 밀레시안의 방으로 발길을 옮기곤 했다.

르웰린은 태연하게 고개를 끄덕이며 오늘 밤에도 부탁해, 따위의 말을 내뱉는 밀레시안을 바라보며 예지 능력 대신 그녀의 생각을 읽는 능력이라도 있었으면 하는 생각을 했다. 대관절 자신을 남자로 보고 있기는 한 걸까? 아무리 조심한다고 하더라도 자신이 밤늦게 그녀의 방에 출입한다는 소문이 기사단 내에 퍼지면 어떤 사실이라도 타인의 입에 오르내리는 순간 추문으로 변질될 것을 예상은 하는 걸까? 르웰린은 밀레시안에게 말없이 서류 한 뭉치를 내밀기만 하곤 등을 돌렸다.

그리고 야간 경비를 맡은 단원들의 교대마저 끝난 늦은 시간. 르웰린 신시엘라크는 어김없이 밀레시안의 손에 이끌려 그녀의 방문 앞에 섰다. 르웰린은 벽에 붙은 달력에 눈길을 주었다. 요 사흘간 수도의 일로 아발론 게이트로 오지 못했던 탓에 밀레시안 역시 사흘 내리 밤을 새웠는지 달력에는 엑스표 세 개가 연속해서 그어져 있었다. 수도에 머무르는 동안 르웰린은 혹시나 그녀가 자신 없이 단잠에 들 수 있을 요행을 꿈꾸면서도, 마음 한편으로는 자신이 유일한 불면의 해결책이기를 바라고 있었다. 그의 신이 그 부끄럽고 음습한 바람을 들어주기라도 한 것만 같은 모양에 스스로가 부끄러워졌다.

밀레시안은 르웰린의 옷소매를 잡아 침대 머리맡으로 이끌었다. 르웰린은 하, 하고 한숨인지 비소인지 알 수 없는 숨을 뱉어내곤 의자를 끌어와 밀레시안의 옆에 앉았다. 여전히 촛불빛은 창가와 침댓가를 밝히고 있었다. 밀레시안은 어느새 르웰린의 방문이 익숙해진 모양인지 늘 입던 수면 가운 대신 속옷과 얇은 잠옷만 입고 있었다. 다만 르웰린만은 밀레시안의 옷차림에 익숙해지지 못한 탓에, 협탁에 올려진 책을 팔랑팔랑 펼치며 훑어볼 따름이었다.

한번은 어째서 자신이냐고 물어본 적이 있었다. 그의 질문에 밀레시안은 눈썹을 팔자로 늘어트리며 난감한 얼굴로 대답했다. 카즈윈은 분명히 ‘귀.’ 하고 잠이나 잘 거고, 알터는 병상을 벗어난 지 얼마 지나지 않았고, 톨비쉬는……. 르웰린은 거기까지만 듣고 밀레시안의 말을 가로막았다. 밀레시안 역시 말을 끝까지 이을 생각은 없었는지 그의 무례한 행동을 아무렇지 않게 넘어가며 부탁해, 따위의 너스레를 떨어댔던 것이다.

그래도 르웰린이 없는 동안 나름의 해결책을 찾아보기라도 한 모양인지, 밀레시안의 양 손에는 물이 든 컵과 약통이 들려져 있었다. 아마 힐러에게서 얻어왔을 법한 약들은 정량을 권고받았으리라 생각되었음에도 너무 과해 보였다. 밀레시안은 손톱보다도 더 작은 알약들을 손바닥 가득 쏟아내 한입에 넣고 물과 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 보는 사람이 목이 답답했다. 밀레시안은 마치 자기 위해 약을 먹는 환자가 아니라, 수면제를 빌미로 자살을 시도하려는 사람처럼 보였다. 물론 수면제를 많이 복용한다고 해서 죽을 수 있다는 도시 전설을 믿는 것은 아니었지만 르웰린의 눈에는 그렇게 보였다.

밀레시안이 잠에 든다고 해서 르웰린이 금세 자리를 뜨는 것은 아니었다. 처음에는 르웰린이 자리에서 일어나자마자 얕은 잠에서 깬 밀레시안이 그를 잡는 바람에 침대 옆에 앉아서 선잠으로 밤을 새워야 했다. 두어 번 그런 상황을 겪고 난 후, 르웰린은 옆에서 책을 읽거나 보고서를 쓰고 있다가, 밀레시안이 깊이 잠에 들고 나서야 방을 빠져나오곤 했다.

밀레시안이 자는 모습을 보는 것은 한두 번이 아니었지만, 낮의 밀레시안과 밤의 밀레시안은 미묘하게 다른 점이 있었다. 숨기려 해도 르웰린의 눈에 확연히 보이는 불면이 가져온 예민성, 특별조의 조장으로서 짊어진 중책에 대한 의무감과 긴장감 등을 내려놓은 그녀의 모습은 마치 갓난아이의 얼굴처럼도 보였다. 가족이 아닌 타인이라면 쉽사리 볼 수 없는 그 비밀스러운 모습을 훔쳐본 기분에 관음증 환자들의 기분을 이해할 수 있을 것만 같았다.

열두 시가 지나고, 시침과 분침의 각도가 완만한 선을 그리며 180도를 그릴 때였다. 며칠간 격조했던 악몽은 르웰린의 비호에도 불구하고 은밀하게 어둠 속에 스며들어와 밀레시안을 찾았다.

시작은 바람을 가르는 소리였다. 밀레시안의 앞에는 요람 같은 거대한 관이 있고, 눈 앞에는 두 개의 붉은 해골에 둘러싸인 톨비쉬가 서 있었다. 밀레시안이 인상을 찌푸리며 그에게 다가가려 하면, 바람을 할퀴며 날아온 그의 대검이 밀레시안의 등에 박혔다. 숨조차 쉴 수 없는 고통에 발버둥 쳐보지만, 주위에는 아무도 없고 오직 어둠만이 가득했다. 밀레시안을 괴롭히는 기억은 이것이었다. 의지할 이조차 없는 꿈, 서리 내린 새벽의 땅, 날카로운 바람 소리, 무력한 자신. 또 어느 때에는…….

“밀레시안 님.”

자신을 부르는 목소리. 르웰린이 자신을 다급히 부르며 깨우는 소리마저 톨비쉬의 음성으로 들렸다. 밀레시안은 아직 잠에서 완전히 깨지 못한 채 혼곤한 정신으로 르웰린의 팔을 잡고 그의 품으로 파고들었다. 한참 동안 그의 품에 안긴 채 울어대다가, 문득 조금 빠르게 뛰는 심장 소리에 고개를 들었다. 눈꺼풀은 당장이라도 감길 듯 무거웠지만 다시 꿈을 꿀까 두려워 눈을 감을 수조차 없었다. 화려한 보석안과 눈이 마주쳤다. 르웰린은 알 수 없는 표정을 하고 있었다. 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 부드러운 라벤더색, 포말이 자글대는 썰물을 연상시키는 연하늘색. 고양이처럼 끝이 올라간 눈매가 가늘게 접혔다.

어쩌면 라데카가 가져오는 은밀한 마력의 힘때문일는지도 모르겠다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 뺨을 가볍게 잡고 눈물로 젖은 입술에 입을 맞추었다. 혀를 내어 짭쪼름한 눈물기 남은 입술을 핥았다. 뺨을 감싸던 손은 어느새 잠옷 아래로 파고들었다. 두 사람의 그림자는 여전히 이어진 채, 밀레시안의 잠옷은 벗겨져 침대 아래로 소리 없이 떨어졌다. 아무것도 입지 않은 새하얀 나신이 드러났다. 숨을 들이마시고 내쉴 때마다 오르내리는 가슴은 아래가 봉긋하게 솟은 물방울 같았고 뽀얀 살결 위로 도드라진 유두는 피부색에 가까울 만큼 색이 엷었다. 갈비뼈 부분이 희미하게 튀어나오고 잘록한 허리는 군살 하나 없어 하프의 테처럼 유려한 선을 그리고 있었다.

르웰린의 손이 밀레시안의 가슴골을 타고 일자로 긋듯 내려갔다. 환생으로 사라진 꿰뚫린 상처를 찾아 더듬기라도 하는 듯한 손길에 저절로 부끄러움이 일었다. 그의 다른 손이 밀레시안의 뒤통수를 감싸 조심스럽게 침대에 몸을 눕혔다. 몸이 뒤로 넘어가며 순간 아찔한 감각에 르웰린의 팔을 잡자, 그는 예의 고양이 같은 미소를 지으며 밀레시안의 한쪽 가슴을 잡고 심술궂게 유두를 지분거리기 시작했다. 밀레시안의 입에서 앓는 듯한 신음이 새어 나왔다.

그의 손가락은 성서를 넘길 때에는 금욕적으로 보이기까지 할 만큼 단정했지만 밀레시안의 가슴을 희롱하는 움직임만큼은 부도덕한 욕망으로 가득 찬 것처럼 보였다. 창백한 피부에 손자국이 날 정도로 강하게 가슴을 잡고 엄지로 짓누르듯 강하게 흔들자 살구색에 가깝던 젖꽃판은 연한 분홍빛으로 변하게 발갛게 부어올랐다. 농익은 과일처럼 붉게 물든 가슴 끝을 혀로 감싸고 아이스크림을 녹여 먹듯 핥아 올리자 밀레시안의 발가락이 안으로 곱아들었다.

“흐읏…….”

르웰린은 밀레시안의 몸 위로 정중하게 몸을 겹치며 가슴골에 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 그는 마치 귀한 도자기를 다루듯 조심스럽게 그녀의 몸 곳곳에 붉은 자국을 남기며 아래로 내려갔다. 잠을 자지 못해 살이 빠진 듯 아랫배는 납작하게 들어가 있었고 양 골반은 불룩 튀어나와 속옷과 아랫배 사이가 조금 떠 있을 정도였다. 속옷을 적시는 애액은 달콤한 향기가 나는 것만 같았다. 밀레시안의 속옷을 벗기고 허벅지를 벌려 그 달큰한 냄새가 밴 사타구니 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다.

그의 혀가 성기 안을 헤집자마자 침대 시트를 잡고 있던 밀레시안의 허리가 오르가슴으로 크게 휘었다. 아래가 적나라하게 움찔거렸다. 다리 사이에 닿는 축축한 살덩이에 밀레시안이 숨을 들이마셨다. 르웰린이 짚고 있던 허벅지에서 손을 떼고 밀레시안의 손을 잡아 손가락을 얽었다. 닿는 것만으로도 온몸이 저릿했다.

밀레시안 님, 하고 그가 낮게 속삭였다. 여전히 악몽이 남긴 잔여물에 취해 몸을 떨던 밀레시안은 그의 목소리에 아래를 내려다보았다. 르웰린의 입 주변은 자신이 흘린 애액으로 흥건했다. 그는 몸을 일으켜 주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내 입에 묻은 것들을 대충 닦아내고선 버클을 풀어 바지를 끌어 내렸다. 불끈 서 있던 성기는 피가 몰려 짙은 분홍색을 띠고 있었다. 곱상한 외모와 다르게 발기한 성기는 흉흉해 보였다. 그의 숨소리도 이전보다 거칠었다. 뜨겁게 열이 오른 음부 위로 그의 성기가 맞닿았다.

“무서워…. 무서워, 르웰린.”

“그만 하길 원하세요?”

르웰린이 밀레시안과 이마를 맞댄 채 속삭였다. 숨을 쉴 때마다 작은 움직임으로 코끝이 스치고 숨결이 섞였다. 밀레시안은 그의 목에 팔을 감으며 고개를 저었다. 그 역시 기사이기 때문일까. 완연히 여물지 않아 청년의 얼굴을 한 것과는 다르게 성인의 반열에 들어선 몸은 무용수처럼 말랐지만 단단했고, 유려하면서도 견고했다. 그럼요? 르웰린이 낮게 속삭였다.

“꿈을 꾸는 게 무서워, 르웰린. 안아줘. 아무 생각도 못 할 만큼, 그래서 다 잊게 해줘.”

그녀의 대답은 르웰린이 가진 이성의 방아쇠를 잡아당겼다. 본능이라는 총탄이 순식간에 쏘아올려져 냉정과 이지의 벽돌로 만들어진 정신의 요새에 흠을 내며 무너트렸다. 르웰린은 더 이상 거부할 수 없었다. 아니, 밀레시안을 밀어내고 싶지 않았다.

재차 눈물이 고이는 밀레시안의 눈매 끝에 입을 맞추어 눈물을 핥아마셨다. 성기가 다물린 살점을 가르며 파고들었다. 조금의 틈도 없이 아래를 가득 채우고, 그것으로도 모자라다는 듯 금방이라도 바스러질 것만 같은 어깨를 강하게 감싸 안고 허리를 욱여넣었다. 성기를 감싸는 열기는 뜨겁다못해 허리 아래를 태우는 것만 같았다. 삽입 순간의 환희는 그간 한 번도 겪어보지 못한 감각에, 이 짧은 찰나가 지나가는 것이 너무 아까워 초조하기까지 했다. 르웰린은 그 긴장을 숨기기 위해 몸을 일으켰다. 한 손으로 밀레시안의 골반을 세게 쥔 채 다른 한 손으로 머리카락을 쓸어올렸다. 아래를 죄는 압박감에 현기증이 났다.

단박에 파고드는 성기에 밀레시안이 흠칫하며 몸을 굳혔다. 아래를 꿰뚫는 격통은 악몽의 것과 닮아있어, 말도 하지 못하고 눈만 크게 떴다. 버거운 크기에 입이 저절로 벌려지고 빈 신음을 흘렸다. 그럴 리가 없다는 것을 잘 알면서도 잊고 싶은 기억이 쉴 새 없이 눈앞을 떠다녔다. 부푼 선단이 깊은 곳을 집요하게 찔러댔다. 무도하게 아래를 비집고 들어오는 커다란 남근에 허리를 뒤틀었다. 아래에 저절로 힘이 들어가자 내장을 헤집던 성기가 더 커지는 것이 느껴졌다.

“아, 커지면 안 돼…. 흐윽, 아프, 하아…, 아아!”

페니스에 꼭 맞춘 듯한 내벽에 금방이라도 사정할 것만 같았다. 르웰린은 교성을 흘리는 밀레시안의 목소리에 조금 다급한 기분을 느끼며 자신을 밀어내려는 밀레시안에게 더 몸을 밀착시켰다. 어지럽게 흔들리는 눈은 쾌락으로 반쯤 초점이 나간 상태였고 젖은 입술에서는 야한 신음이 흘러나왔다. 도색잡지나 춘화가 그려진 책보다는 유명 갤러리의 벽에 붙어 있어야만 할 것 같은 풍경이었다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 허리를 단단히 고정시킨 채 몸을 아래에 뉘었다.

위치가 전도되면서 르웰린이 침대 헤드에 등을 기댔다. 여전히 서로의 아래는 연결되어 있었지만, 밀레시안이 그를 올라타게 된 탓에 그의 성기가 이전보다 더 깊숙이 파고들었다. 몸을 파드득대며 르웰린의 어깨에 이마를 묻었다가 금세 고개를 들었다. 그는 여전히 옷을 입은 상태라 땀이 묻거나 옷이 구겨질까 염려하는 기색이었다. 르웰린이 밀레시안의 허리를 잡아 내렸다. 밀레시안은 급하게 숨을 들이마시며 그의 목을 감싸 안았다. 르웰린 특유의 조곤조곤 읊조리는 목소리가 들렸다.

“하아… 계속해도 될까요? 누군가, 와서, 들킬 것…, 후우… 같은데요.”

“응, 으응, 싫어… 멈추지 마. 계속해줘. 악몽 따위 잊게, 흐응, 앗, 으응!”

밀레시안이 그의 품에 얼굴을 묻고 스스로 허리를 돌리고 있는 동안, 르웰린은 그녀의 어깨 너머 열린 문을 바라보고 있었다. 반쯤 열린 문틈 사이에는 서류를 든 채 당황한 눈으로 서 있는 알터가 보였다. 알터는 아무런 말도 못하고 그 자리에 굳어 있었다. 르웰린은 눈썹을 찡그리며 그를 향해 소리 없이 입을 움직였다.

‘계속 보고 있을 겁니까?’

알터의 선택지에는 예의상 조용히 문을 닫고 나간다는 것은 없는 것 같았다. 그는 르웰린이 벙긋거리는 입모양도 알아차리지 못한 채, 흔들리는 밀레시안의 나신 뒷모습을 보며 얼굴을 붉히고 있었다. 문이 닫길 기미도, 알터가 못 본 척 몸을 돌릴 기미도 보이지 않자 르웰린은 알터와 눈을 마주한 채 밀레시안의 가슴을 베어 물었다. 입술로 가볍게 유두를 잡아당기자 밀레시안이 르웰린의 뒤통수를 감싸 안았다.

“이런 일은, 알… 단장님께, 부탁 하셔도, 읏, 될 것, 같은데요. 밀레시안… 님?”

“흐아, 아응… 싫어, 르, 웰린. 너한테만, 흑! 아, 싫어, 빨라아…!”

“부끄러운 모습이라서요?”

“흐응… 응, 보여주기, 싫, 히잇…!”

밀레시안 역시 알터의 인기척을 느꼈는지 고개를 돌리려 했다. 다만 그 움직임은 르웰린에 의해 막혀버렸는데, 그가 양손으로 밀레시안의 작은 턱을 충분히 감싼 채 깊게 입을 맞추었기 때문에, 밀레시안은 고개를 돌릴 수도 없이 옴짝달싹하지 못하고 그에게 잡혀 깊은 키스를 받아내야 했다. 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 밀레시안은 뺨을 새빨갛게 붉히고 달뜬 숨을 내뱉으면서도, 여전히 스스로 그의 위에서 오르내리는 것을 멈추지 않았다.

절정으로 치닫는 쾌감에 밀레시안의 허리가 무너져내렸다. 허벅지가 경련하면서 침대 위에 무릎을 붙이고 그의 품에 쓰러지려 하자, 르웰린은 밀레시안의 양 골반에 손자국이 날 정도로 강하게 부여잡으며 속삭였다. 허리를 좀 더 세우세요. 알터 씨가 보고 있잖아요? 하고.

그의 속삭임은 마치 자장가 같아서, 쾌락에 젖은 밀레시안의 머리가 그 말에 함의된 의미를 알아채는 데에는 약간의 시간이 걸렸다. 몇 번 더 그의 성기를 물고 아래위로 오르내리던 밀레시안은 조금 늦게 그의 뒷말이 뜻하는 바를 알아차렸다. 뻣뻣하게 굳은 목을 돌리자 시야로 귀끝까지 새빨갛게 상기된 알터의 얼굴이 들어왔다.

당황한 밀레시안이 르웰린의 가슴을 밀어내고 그에게서 빠져나오려고 했지만 그의 가슴은 생각보다 굳건했고 골반을 잡은 손 역시 호락하지 않았다. 귀두관까지 빠져나갔던 성기가 아래로 들이치며 성감대를 자극했다. 질꺽거리는 소리와 함께 접합부 사이로 맑은 애액이 쉴 새 없이 흘러내렸다. 밀레시안의 아래가 미친 듯이 수축하며 르웰린의 숨통을 조였다. 질벽으로 쏟아지는 정액과 예민해진 몸을 계속해서 자극하는 르웰린의 움직임, 그리고 모든 것을 빠짐없이 지켜보고 있는 알터의 눈동자까지. 밀레시안은 몰아치는 탈력감과 알터의 존재에 대한 충격을 이기지 못하고 르웰린의 품 안에 쓰러져 정신을 잃었다.

▽ ▽ ▽ ▽

르웰린이 아래를 닦아주고 이불까지 덮어준 모양인지 기나긴 잠에서 깼을 때의 밀레시안은 평소와 다름 없이 단정한 모습이었다. 온몸이 욱신거리기는 했지만 움직임에 크게 지장이 없어, 지난 밤의 일이 꿈만 같았다. 옷을 갈아입기 위해 침대에서 내려왔을 때, 밀레시안은 자신이 알몸이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 얼룩덜룩한 쾌락이 묻은 몸은 엉망진창이었다. 목덜미고 가슴이고 할 것 없이 붉게 물들어있고, 다리 사이로 미처 닦아내지 못한 정액이 흘러내리고 있었다. 눈물로 퉁퉁 부은 눈이나 깨물어서 잔뜩 부은 입술은 한심해 보이기까지 했다.

다만 모처럼 중간에 깨지 않고 깊은 잠을 잔 덕분인지 몸을 추스르는 데에는 문제가 없었다. 밀레시안은 르웰린이 남긴 흔적을 가리기 위해 목 끝까지 블라우스 단추를 여미고 훈련장으로 향했다. 이미 팔라라가 중천에 뜬 시간인 탓에 훈련장은 조원들은 대부분 임무를 나가고 없었다. 텅 빈 훈련장은 어두컴컴하고 황량하기까지 했다. 밀레시안은 또다시 틈입해오는 기억을 애써 무시하며 방으로 돌아가기 위해 몸을 돌렸다.

훈련장의 입구에는 밀레시안을 보고 막 뛰어나왔는지 숨을 헐떡이는 알터가 서 있었다. 그의 커다란 눈동자는 어젯밤 혼절하기 직전 본 당황한 눈동자와 닮아있었다. 밀레시안은 부끄러운 나머지 최대한 아무렇지 않은 척 그에게 늦은 아침 인사를 하려고 했지만, 알터가 먼저 밀레시안에게 다가와 말을 걸었다. 그의 얼굴은 뛰어왔기 때문인지 부끄러웠기 때문인지 새빨갛게 상기되어 있었다.

“알터, 좋은 아…….”

“저어, 잠을 못 주무신다는 이야기를 들었어요. 제가 도와드릴테니까, 더이상 혼자서 고민하지 않으셨으면 좋겠어요.”

“응?”

르웰린이 밀레시안이 쓰러진 후 알터에게 자신의 불면에 대해 전부 보고한 모양인지 밀레시안의 되물음에 알터는 어젯밤 일 말이에요, 하면서 말끝을 흐렸다. 밀레시안은 알터의 뒤에서 걸어오는 르웰린에게 해명을 하라는 듯한 시선을 던졌다. 그는 칫, 하고 어린 소년처럼 입을 삐죽거리며 서류를 들고 회의실 방향으로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 밀레시안은 그런 르웰린을 잡지 못하고 자신의 불면을 걱정하는 알터를 진정시키기 위해 수 시간 동안 긴 설명을 늘어놓아야 했다.

회의장에 들어서서 그 모습을 지켜보던 르웰린은 밀레시안에 대한 생각을 재고하지 않을 수 없었다. 밀레시안은 전혀 강하지 않았다. 그녀의 정신은 유리로 만든 꽃처럼 연약하고 섬세해서, 아무리 강한 힘을 가지고 있더라도 그녀는 스스로를 가장 낮은 곳에 내려둘 위인이라고 생각했다.

밀레시안은 불완전했다. 자신의 이 걱정들과 염려들 역시 그녀의 불완전성에서 기인된 것일지도 모른다. 르웰린은 그 생각을 마지막으로 서류로 눈을 내렸다. 서류의 한켠에는 밀레시안이 어제 남겨놓은 지렁이 같은 사인이 남아 있었다. 겨우 집어삼켰던 지리멸렬한 생각들이 고작 그녀의 흔적 하나로 다시 떠올랐다. 오늘 밤은 잠을 이루지 못할 것 같았다.

(끝)

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *


	7. 르웰밀레로 짝사랑하는 밀레가 보고싶어서...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2020. 07. 21. 1차초고 공백포함 15,887 자 / 공백미포함 12,074 자  
> * BL, (쌍방)짝사랑, 마스터베이션(자위), 관음, G25(1부)까지의 스포일러 및 다소 취향을 타는 소재가 포함되어 있습니다. 소재에 민감하신 분들 및 아직 메인스트림을 플레이 하지 않으신 분들은 주의해 주세요.

# 르웰밀레로 짝사랑하는 밀레가 보고싶어서...

## 르웰밀레 / 남밀레른 / BL / 설정날조 및 캐붕

\+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

밀레시안에게 있어서 한 가지 다행스러운 사실이 있다면, 그가 르웰린에게 가지는 감정을 아주 치밀하게 숨길 수 있다는 점이다. 물론 이 기준은 전적으로 밀레시안의 기준이다.

생사고락을 함께 헤쳐온 동료가 어느날부턴가 눈에 밟히고, 시선에 밟히는 모든 물푸레 나무를 볼 때마다 그가 생각나고, 심지어 누군가의 입에서 ‘르’나 ‘린’ 따위의 발음만 나오더라도 귀를 쫑긋하게 만드는 일련의 경험은 밀레시안을 낯설게 만들었다. 마치 길을 지나다가 달리는 마차에 치이는 경험이라고 해야 할까? 자신은 말굽에 밟힌 피해자-그것도 혹독하게!-였지만, 이러한 불의의 사고가 그다지 불쾌한 경험은 아니었다. 오히려, 감정의 깨달음은 밀레시안에게 상대를 대할 확고한 윤곽선을 제공해 주었다. 비록 비겁한 짝사랑이 점점 커질 때마다 밀레시안에게 허락된 선이 압도적인 속도로 좁혀 들어와 그를 숨죽이게 만들지라도 말이다.

르웰린 신시엘라크는 밀레시안을 사랑하지 않는다, 라는 명제는 불행하게도 모든 것이 불확실한 밀레시안의 삶에서 몇 안 되는 절대 명제와 같았다. 차라리 몰랐으면 좋았을 텐데. 그런 생각도 하지 않은 것은 아니나, 밀레시안은 생각보다 자신의 외사랑에 낙담하거나 난처해하는 기색은 거의 찾아볼 수 없었다. 좀 더 이해하기 쉽게 말하자면, 가끔씩 침대에 혼자 누워 르웰린의 얼굴을 상상하면서 청승맞게 제 좆-혹은 구멍-을 어루만지는 것으로도 충분히 만족했다는 뜻이다.

이루지 못할 짝사랑이라면야 처음부터 입 밖에 내지 않는 것이 낫다. 사랑을 고백한다 해서 갑자기 마법처럼 없던 사랑이 생기고, 서로 손을 잡고 낙원으로 사랑의 도피를 할 수 있다는 따위의 상상은 여덟 살에 이미 졸업했다. 오히려 동료로서 맺어진 견고한 관계를 더 위태롭게 만들 수도 있는 노릇이 아닌가. 어차피 자신 자체가 에린에 대해 짝사랑에 가까운 압도적인 연민-궤변이라고 할지도 모르겠지만 그가 여태 걸어온 족적을 보자. 대가 없는 영웅의 삶이란 어찌보면 연민이 바탕에 깔려있음이다.-을 느끼고 있다는 것을 감안했을 때, 밀레시안은 언제나 일방적인 사랑에 익숙했다. 그것도, 자신이 홀로 시작하는 짝사랑에 굉장히.

가장 첫 문단의 내용으로 돌아오자면, 밀레시안은 어마어마한 착각을 하고 있다. 르웰린 신시엘라크는 밀레시안이 자신을 짝사랑하는 것을 매우 잘 알고 있다. 모를 리가 없다. 르웰린은 본디 타고난 신성력과 직감이라는 것을 적재적소에 잘 활용하는 자였고, 꼭 그것뿐만이 아니더라도 말투나 표정, 행동이나 작은 습관마저 관찰하고 추측해 타인의 심리를 파악하는 것은 귀족으로서 기본적인 소양이었기 때문에, 그는 단번에 알 수 있었다. 밀레시안이 자신을 ‘사랑’하고 있구나, 하고. 그 감정의 발단이 어디서부터인지는 모르겠지만 그는 그 호기심을 일부러 그 화려한 웃음 뒤에 묻어두었다. 때로는 모르는 척하는 것이 서로에게 이로울 때도 있는 법이다.

어느날은 자신의 마음도 알아주지 않고 예쁘게 짓는 눈웃음이 얄밉다가도, 또 잠깐이나마 그와 이야기를 할 때면 그의 청량한 목소리나 웃음에 정신이 팔려 오 분이 오 초처럼 느껴졌다. 밀레시안이 르웰린과 만나는 일은 일주일에 한두 번 정도였고 그조차도 극히 사무적인 일로 만나곤 했지만, 그는 르웰린과 만날 때마다 그것이 마치 자신에게 주어진 유일한 지상 과제라도 된다는 것처럼 행동했다. 인간이 습관의 피조물이라고 한다면, 밀레시안은 습관처럼 르웰린을 사랑했다.

우연히 시작해 허락도 받지 않고 혼자 품은 감정은 이기적이었고 모른 척 숨겼지만 알아주길 바라는 마음은 비겁했다. 혼자 속이 까맣게 타들어도 이것을 드러내지 않을거라 생각했지만 때때로 르웰린을 볼 때마다 불쑥불쑥 튀어나오는 이 망할 짝사랑에, 결국 밀레시안은 결단을 내렸다.

밀레시안은 이 짝사랑을 끝낼 때가 왔다고 생각했다. 이유는 간단했다. 르웰린에 대한 자신의 사랑이 비겁하다고 생각했기 때문에. 그리고 르웰린의 암호 같은 표정과 행동과 말투 속에 담긴 의미를 해석하고 번역하는 일에 지쳐버렸기 때문에. 모순적이게도 밀레시안은 앞으로도 계속 르웰린을 짝사랑할 수밖에 없겠지만 그래도 일단은 이 잔인하고 비겁한 외사랑을 그만두기로 마음먹었다. 괴로움은 금세 사라질지도 모른다. 사람과의 관계라는 것은 목적이 되기보다는 세월처럼 흐르는 것과 가깝고, 시간에 따라 사랑으로 탈피하기도 하지만 때로는 증오나 무관심으로 변모하기도 하니까 말이다.

밀레시안이 그 결심을 입 밖에 내지는 않았지만 르웰린은 특유의 그 기민한 직감으로 그의 결심을 어렴풋이 눈치챘다. 당연한 말이지만 그렇게 어려운 일은 아니었다. 보편적인 성인이라면 문제와 맞닥뜨렸을 때, 상황을 판단하고 확인한 후 해결 방법을 결정한다. 이 과정에서 우리는 보통 눈앞에서 목도한 상황을 자기중심적으로 해석하는 경우가 잦고, 애석하게도 일부는 당시 느낀 감정에 의거해 편향적인 선택을 내리기도 한다. 다행히 르웰린은 이러한 사적이고 내밀한 선택에 몸을 맡기기보다는, 충분히 지적이고 이성적인 귀족으로서 잠깐의 침묵과 의식적인 관찰을 이용하여, 밀레시안의 그 작은 머리통에서 일어난 어제와 오늘의 그 미묘한 간극을 인식했다.

밀레시안의 얼굴 위로 나타난 수많은 감정의 곁가지들, 무한한 애정의 표출과 그것을 감추기 위해 이리저리 방황하는 동공. 혼자 틀어박혀 수 시간을 고민한 흔적이 여실히 보였다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 그 모습에서 좋지 않은 기억을 겹쳐 보았다. 어째서인지는 몰랐다. 비교하면 우습겠지만 무의식중에 자신의 과거를 대입했던 걸지도 모른다. 르웰린은 피르안에게, 밀레시안에게, 혹은 자신에게인지 청자가 불분명한 혼잣말을 매정하게 던지며 살벌한 상황을 단숨에 정리했다.

그의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 마르에드는 피르안과 밀레시안에게 가까이 다가가 연회 참석을 재촉하기 시작했다. 그녀는 피르안에게 하던 것과는 다르게 조금 뻣뻣한 말투로 르웰린에게 연회에 대해 물었고, 르웰린은 그녀가 걸어온 복도에 넌지시 눈을 주고는 입을 열었다. 목소리는 다소 난감한 어투였지만 얼굴은 재미있다는 듯 미소가 화려하게 만개해 있었다. 밀레시안은 자신의 다짐조차 까맣게 잊고 색색으로 반짝이는 르웰린의 보석안을 물끄러미 응시했다.

“이런… 원래 제가 동행하려던 분들은 먼저 가 버리셨군요. 워낙 귀한 분들이시다 보니 참을성이 좋은 분은 아주 드물어서요.”

“…….”

“당신들과 함께 오는 모습으로 입장이라도 하면 제 위치가 약간 곤란해질 것 같긴 하지만….”

르웰린은 보기 드물게 입가를 끌어올려 미소 지었다. 얇은 입술이 말려 올라가면서 무표정일때와는 다르게 고양이 입처럼 미묘한 곡선을 자아냈다. 밀레시안의 속내를 낱낱이 알고 있다는 듯이 의미심장한 눈으로. 그리고 절대 자신을 떠날 수 없을 거라는 오만하면서도 당당한 태도로.

“무어라 뒤에서 수군거린다고 한들, 울라의 영웅과 연회장에 입장하는 건 귀족이라면 누구나 바라는 모습이죠.”

밀레시안의 뒤에 서 있던 피르안이 그의 말을 거들기라도 하는 양 연회의 입장에 대해 짤막하게 설명했다. 마르에드는 밀레시안이라면 동행이 없어도 괜찮겠지만 규칙이라며 변명처럼 입을 열었는데, 뒤이어 따르는 말을 줄이자면 결국 연회 파트너를 밀레시안이 선택해야 한다는 내용이었다.

보통 난감한 상황에 몰리면 희생하는 역할을 자처한 밀레시안이었지만, 이런 상황에는 어떠한 면역도 없었다. 그는 그나마 최근에 와서야 제대로 된 동료들과 교우하면서 제 의견을 내는 데에 익숙해지긴 했지만, 애초에 천성부터가 주변 사람들이 힘들어하는 것을 기꺼이 도와주었으며 도움을 청하는 이들에게 먼저 손을 내미는 성정이었다. 그렇기에 도덕적 결정을 판가름할 수 없는 이러한 상황, 즉 어느 하나를 선택해야만 하는 상황을 맞닥뜨렸을 때, 마치 부족한 예산에서 억지로 돈을 짜내는 슈안과 같은 혼란에 시달려야 했다.

밀레시안은 모처럼 난감한 얼굴로 자신을 바라보는 세 명을 바라보다가, 시큰둥한 표정의 르웰린과 눈이 마주쳤다. 그와 동시에 그의 한쪽 눈썹이 흥미로운 듯이 휘었다. 저를 선택하실 걸 알아요. 화려하게 반짝이는 보석안은 그렇게 말하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 홀린 듯이 르웰린을 가리켰다.

“어이쿠. 설마 저를 선택해 주실 줄은 몰랐는걸요.”

“그, 그게. 르웰린은 사교계에서 오래 지냈으니까, 연회장에 같이 들어가기에 제격인 것 같아서.”

“당신과 함께 입장한다면, 더는 중립의 자리에 서 있긴 힘들겠지만… 뭐, 제 감이 괜찮다고 말해주니 거기에 따르는 게 좋겠죠.”

밀레시안은 허둥지둥 변명하듯 입을 열었다. 르웰린은 뒤이어 밀레시안만 들릴 정도로 무언가를 조용히 읊조리고는 귀족들 특유의 과장된 태도로 문을 향해 손을 가리켰다. 마르에드와 피르안을 따라 밀레시안이 방을 나서려는 순간, 뒤에서 뻗어온 손이 문을 닫았다. 간발의 차로 앞이 막힌 밀레시안이 뒤를 돌아보기도 전에 르웰린이 대수롭지 않은 말투로 문 너머 일행들에게 말을 걸었다.

“밀레시안 님께 당부드릴 말씀이 있어서 잠시 실례할게요. 두 분은 먼저 출발하셔도 됩니다.”

그의 말을 한 치의 의심도 없이 받아들인 피르안과 마르에드는 서둘러 연회가 열리는 홀로 자리를 옮겼다. 우두커니 서서 닫긴 문만 바라보던 밀레시안은 몸을 돌려 시선을 르웰린에게 향했다. 귀족의 가면을 쓴 르웰린은 며칠 못 본 사이에 조금 더 성숙해 보였고 은은하게 풍기는 향수 향기는 그를 더 아슬아슬하고 관능적으로 보이도록 했다. 밀레시안은 저도 모르게 뺨을 붉히며 뒷걸음질쳤다. 망할 놈의 심장은 짝사랑하는 상대와 같은 곳에 있다는 이유 하나만으로도 터질 듯이 뛰었다.

밀레시안은 그의 시선을 피하며 아무렇지도 않은 듯 왜? 하고 물었다. 르웰린이 예의 습관처럼 장갑 낀 손으로 입술을 톡톡 두드리며 말을 고르는 동안, 밀레시안은 필사적으로 그의 손 끝에 온 신경을 집중했다. 하지만 시선은 이내 호선을 그리며 올라간 입꼬리와 얇은 입술로 향했다. 어쩔 수 없었다. 누군가를 좋아하는 사람에게는 불가항력과도 같았다. 르웰린은 그의 속을 아는지 모르는지, 밀레시안의 뒤에 닫힌 문을 잠그고 한 걸음 다가왔다. 잠금쇠가 잠기는 소리에 맞춰 심장도 쿵 떨어졌다. 밀레시안은 뒷걸음질로 르웰린과 거리를 유지하려 했지만 금세 등 뒤에 벽이 닿았다.

“단장님에 대해서 드릴 말씀이 있어서요.”

“…….”

“듣는 사람은 없으니 편하게 말씀하셔도 됩니다. 궁금하지 않으세요? 알터 씨… 아니, 단장님을 못 뵌 지 오래되지 않으셨나요?”

르웰린은 답지 않게 짓궂은 눈으로 농담 같은 질문을 던졌다. 그가 한걸음 더 다가가자 신발코가 맞닿을 만큼 가까워졌다. 스스로도 미친 짓을 하는 기분이었다. 하지만 실상 르웰린으로서는 꽤 뼈가 있는 질문을 던진 격이었는데, 그 밀레시안이 귀여워하는 자신의 단장이 조만간 새파란 망토를 두르고 왕성에 입성할 예정이기 때문이었다. 자신이야 어차피 밀레시안보다 반 뼘은 더 컸지만, 알터의 경우에는 단장이 되고 난 후로 로간보다 키가 훌쩍 더 커진 탓에 르웰린은 밀레시안의 애정 어린 시선과 관심을 제 단장에게 빼앗길 수도 있다는 위기 아닌 위기를 느꼈던 것이다.

“못 본 지 꽤 됐지. 볼 수 있어? 아발론 게이트에서? 언제?”

“…….”

그의 물음에 밀레시안은 조금이라도 자세히 듣겠다는 듯 고개를 약간 꺾어 르웰린에게 귀를 가까이했다. 방금 전까지 자신을 피하던 모습과는 사뭇 다른 모습이었다. 밀레시안이 그러한 것과 마찬가지로, 르웰린 역시 종종 그와 있을 때면 견고하게 세워놓은 자신의 세계가 어이없게 허물어지는 것을 느꼈다. 그와 동시에 르웰린은 밀레시안에 대한 자신의 감정을 자각했다.

빼앗긴다는 것은 애초에 자신이 무언가를 가지고 있다는 것을 전제로 한다. 르웰린은 밀레시안이 자신에게 가지는 외사랑을 인지하고 있었고, 아무리 돌고 돌아도 결국에는 자신을 선택하리라는 것을 기적적인 직감을 통해 짐작하고 있었다. 그럼에도 찰나라도 단장에게 빼앗길 것만 같은 불안감은 사실, 자신이 밀레시안의 일방적인 애정을 즐기고 있었음의 방증이 아니었을까.

르웰린은 마치 자신과 밀레시안이 끝이 정해져 있지 않은 숨바꼭질을 하는 느낌을 받았다. 언제나 술래는 자신이고, 숨는 사람은 밀레시안이었다. 찾으면 꽁무니를 빼고 숨어버리고, 다시 발견할라치면 짜 맞춘 듯 깊숙이 숨어버렸다. 약이 올라 멱살이라도 잡을 심산으로 이렇게 한걸음 다가가면 두려운 듯 멀찍이 도망가면서, 주변의 소식이라면 스스로 다가오는 꼴이 영 마음에 차지 않았다. 어쩌면, 귀족의 삶이라는 것은 으레 계약과 거래로 이루어져 있어서, 살면서 조건 없이 받아본 애정은 심히 오랜만인 탓에 밀레시안에게 너무 의지한 것인지도 모른다. 르웰린은 반쯤은 시험 삼아, 그리고 반쯤은 진심을 담아 일부러 밀레시안의 귀와 뺨 사이에 입술을 스치며 곧이오, 하고 대답했다.

손등이라면 귀족간의 친근한 예의라고 생각할 수 있겠지만, 얼굴을 스치는 입술은 너무도 노골적이었다. 그 직설적인 애정에 밀레시안은 위화감을 느꼈다. 자신이 그를 짝사랑 하는 것이 들켰을지도 모른다는 두려움과 함께, 그럼에도 그 입술의 감촉이 원망스러울 만큼 좋았다. 밀레시안은 잠시 못 믿겠다는 표정으로 바보같이 입을 벌리고 눈만 양옆으로 도록도록 굴렸다. 그리고 이내 부끄러움과 당황, 기쁨과 놀라움 따위가 섞여 단어로 표현할 수 없는 복잡한 표정을 만들었다. 밀레시안의 얼굴은 귀까지 단숨에 달아올랐다.

르웰린은 생각했다. 당신은 감정을 숨기는 게 굉장히 서투르다는 사실을 알고 있나요? 언제나 사랑을 갈구하는 눈으로 저를 쳐다보면서, 눈이 마주치면 못 본 척 피하는 그 모습이, 가끔은 저를 웃음 짓게 만드는 것을 알고 있어요? 필요하지 않다는 걸 알면서도, 혹시나 물어볼까 싶어 주머니에 흉터 연고를 가지고 다닌다는 것을, 당신은 모르면 좋겠어요. 끝없이 나를 조건 없이 사랑해 주기를 바라요.

한 발자국 뒤로 물러선 르웰린은 속마음을 감추며 예의 화려한 미소를 띄웠지만, 밀레시안은 얼굴을 푹 숙인 채 어깨를 움츠렸다. 기대했던 반응은 아니었지만 예상했던 반응 역시 아닌 터라 르웰린은 눈썹을 올리고 밀레시안의 상태를 살폈다. 밀레시안은 배가 아픈 환자처럼 무릎을 모은 채 양손을 모아 필사적으로 바지를 가리고 있었다. 르웰린의 시선이 저절로 아래로 향했다.

“기뻐하실 줄 알았는데, 그렇지도 않으신 모양……. 아, 실례하죠.”

조금 헐렁했던 밀레시안의 정장 바지는 앞섶이 팽팽하게 불어 있었다. 르웰린은 당황하지 않고 몸을 뒤로 돌려 최대한 밀레시안을 배려해 주었다. 주머니에서 향수 향기가 진득하게 묻은 손수건을 꺼내 건네주고는 방을 나서려 했다. 밀레시안이 르웰린의 옷을 급히 잡았다. 아래가 신경 쓰였지만 생리적으로 발기하는 성기는 어쩔 수 없는 것이라, 르웰린은 최대한 목을 뻣뻣하게 세우며 밀레시안을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그는 여전히 얼굴이 터질 것처럼 새빨갰다.

“미, 미안한데 도와주지 않을래?”

엉겁결에 르웰린을 잡은 밀레시안은 무슨 변명이라도 해야겠다는 생각에 수습할 수 없는 헛소리를 내뱉고 말았다. 뻔뻔하지만 이렇게라도 그와 함께 있고 싶었다. 함께 있으면 닿고 싶고, 닿으면 안고 싶고, 안으면 입을 맞추고 싶었다. 여전히 자신의 사랑은 이기적이고 비겁했다.

르웰린에게 관찰당하는 것은 잦았기에 속속들이 파고드는 시선은 익숙한 것이었지만 오늘따라 유독 그의 시선이 따가웠다. 차려입은 정장과 바지 앞섶을 노골적으로 훑어내리는 눈길에 마치 어항속 물고기가 된 것 같았다.

“……. 좋습니다. 어떻게요?”

의외의 승낙에 밀레시안이 번쩍 고개를 들었다. 밀레시안은 방금 자신이 들은 대답이 제대로 들은 것이 맞는지 의심스러웠다. 그러다가, 자신을 내려다보는 눈빛에 심장이 욱신거렸다. 그는 어떠한 경멸도 담지 않은 채 자신을 내려다보고 있었다. 밀레시안은 이것이 르웰린의 동정일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그가 자신과 같은 마음을 가질 리가 없었다. 자신은 동정과 사랑을 구별하지 못할 만큼 어리석지는 않았다. 르웰린에게는 미안했지만 그가 자신에게 이렇게 자비를 베풀수록 그에 대한 마음은 커져만 갔다. 알량한 동정심에라도 기댈 수 있다면 그것만으로도 만족하기로 했다. 적어도 지금만큼은.

“저, 그게…. 보고 있기만 해줘. 금방 혼자 끝낼 테니까…, 힘들면 뒤로 돌아 있어도 괜찮아.”

“…….”

기가 찬 얼굴이었다. 이번 일로 인해 자신에 대해 마음을 완전히 떼버린다고 해도 이해가 갔다. 이쯤이면 당연히 뺨을 때리거나 문을 열고 나갈 것이라 생각했지만 르웰린은 의외로 차분했다. 그는 말없이 뒤에서 의자를 두 개 끌어와 서로 마주 보도록 놓았다. 그리고 나서 의자에 다리를 꼬고 앉아 한쪽 팔걸이에 팔을 괸 채 밀레시안에게 앉으라고 눈짓했다. 화려한 샹들리에 불빛이 머리 위로 부서지며 그의 연보랏빛 머리카락 위를 금빛으로 수놓았다. 잘 차려입은 연미복은 주름 하나 없이 정갈했다. 고급스러운 벨벳으로 싸인 의자에 걸터앉아 한쪽으로 몸을 비스듬히 기울인 그의 모습은 왕관만 쓰지 않았다 뿐이지 오만하고 아름다운 왕자의 모습처럼 보였다.

밀레시안은 머뭇거리며 의자에 엉덩이를 붙였다. 의자에 반쯤 기대듯 등을 대고 스스로 바지 버클을 풀었다. 달칵거리는 소리와 함께 르웰린의 눈썹도 위로 솟았다가 가라앉았다. 밀레시안은 밤마다 그러했듯 눈을 감고 머릿속으로 르웰린을 생각하며 바짝 선 제 성기를 부여잡았다. 한 때는 르웰린이 자신에게 박아대는 상상을 하며 뒤로 손가락을 넣어도 보았다. 하지만 성기에 비하면 손가락은 너무 가늘었고 이물질을 밀어 넣는 불쾌한 느낌에 금세 그만두고 말았다. 때문에 밤마다 르웰린이 자신을 꿰뚫어주기를 바라면서 스스로 제 남근을 흔들어대곤 했던 것은, 결국 지금 와서는 쾌락으로 이끄는 가장 익숙한 방법이 되어버렸다.

뻣뻣하게 발기한 성기는 털 하나 없이 매끈했고 보기 좋게 농익어 있었다. 몇 번을 슬슬 쓸며 르웰린이 자신의 등 뒤로 올라타는 상상을 하자 아랫배가 뻐근하게 저려왔다. 뒷목을 타고 흘러내리는 그의 부드러운 머리카락, 진한 향수 냄새, 목덜미를 자근자근 깨무는 가지런한 이와 둔부 사이로 파고드는 두터운 살덩이까지.

눈앞에 대상을 두고 딸감으로 쓰는 게 부끄러웠지만 이왕 치부를 보여준 마당에 더 이상 부끄러울 게 뭐가 있나 싶었다. 조금 더 대담해진 밀레시안은 망상에서 오늘 있었던 일로 생각을 바꾸었다. 뺨을 스치던 부드러운 입술, 귓가를 간질이던 그의 숨소리, 노랫소리처럼 들리는 나직한 그의 목소리. 곧이오, 하는 목소리가 귓가에 울려 퍼지면서 성기를 위아래로 흔드는 손 역시 점점 빨라지기 시작했다. 고조되는 속도에 따라 상상 속의 르웰린은 자신과 입을 맞추고 입술을 진하게 핥았다. 입에서 저절로 제발, 제발, 하고 신음이 흘렀다.

자신을 죄어오는 따가운 시선과 은밀한 사정의 감각이 밀레시안을 죄어왔다. 밀레시안은 결국 자신을 바라보는 시선을 견디지 못하고 용기를 내어 르웰린을 마주 보았다. 밀레시안의 숨소리가 거칠어지기 시작하면서 성기 끝에서 희끄무레한 백탁액이 흘러나오기 시작했다. 사정의 욕구에 아랫배가 단단해지면서 온몸에 힘이 들어갔다. 정액이 손등을 타고 꾸물대며 흘러내렸다.

르웰린은 사정으로 나른하게 뻗은 밀레시안을 관찰하고 있었다. 밀레시안은 사정의 여운에 잠긴 듯 눈을 감고 의자에 기댄 채 미동도 보이지 않았다. 성교에 대해서 아주 모를 나이는 지났다. 성서나 기사단에서는 금욕과 절제를 미덕으로 삼아왔지만, 사교계의 문란한 섹스 스캔들을 들을 때마다 그는 종종 욕망을 내려준 신의 잔인성에 대해 재고하곤 했다. 귀족들의 일이야 속세의 일이니 들려오는 소문에 관심을 끄면 그만이었다. 다만 르웰린은 자신의 타고난 직감의 능력을 사용하기 이전부터 상황을 관찰하고 분석하는 자였고, 때문에 밀레시안에게 관심을 가지고 살펴보는 일을 그만두는 것은 거의 불가능에 가까운 것이었다.

자신의 감이 알려주지 않는 진실을 파악하기 위해, 르웰린은 때때로 제삼자의 시선으로 스스로를 타자화하곤 했다. 지금도 마찬가지다. 사실 말이 좋아서 관찰이지, 그는 자신의 관찰은 거의 관음에 가깝다고 생각했다. 루나사 조에 배속되었든, 아르후안 조원이 되었든간에 밀레시안의 존재를 안 이후부터 그에 대해 한시도 빼놓지 않고 그의 존재를 주시해 왔다. 그의 비극을 비웃기 위해서가 아니다. 그저 자신의 본분일 뿐이다. 밀레시안이 달뜬 얼굴로 자신을 올려다 보아도, 그 모습이 너무나 선정적일지라도 바라보는 것이 자신의 역할이리라.

밀레시안 님. 르웰린은 속으로 그의 이름을 불렀다. 밀레시안은 르웰린의 속을 읽은 것 마냥 느릿하게 눈을 떴다. 결코 실수를 할 생각은 없었지만 그는 부끄러운 듯 눈을 피하는 밀레시안의 태도에 약해질 수밖에 없었다. 르웰린은 생각했다. 지금 이 눈을 피한다면 언제 다시 그를 마주할 수 있을까, 하고. 밀레시안을 잃을 뻔한 경험은 성소에서 겪은 것 하나로 충분했다. 거기까지 생각했을 때, 르웰린은 밀레시안이 겪은 것과 같은 욱신거리는 심장 통증을 느꼈다.

그는 이제야 인정했다. 그를 사랑하지 않는 척 외면했던 최면이 끝나버린 것을. 자신의 콧대 높은 사랑은 결국 후회만 남기리라. 자신의 잘못에 빠져 허우적거리는 것은 과거로도 족했다. 틀어박혀서 아무것도 하지 않다가 후회하느니, 차라리 사랑의 꾐에 빠져 멍청한 짓을 저지르는 것도 그리 나쁘지 않으리라 생각했다.

잠깐의 침묵 후, 르웰린은 몸을 일으켜 밀레시안에게 다가갔다. 의자에 반쯤 누운 채 거친 숨을 몰아쉬던 밀레시안은 제 위로 지는 그림자에 겨우 눈을 떴다. 뺨을 스쳤던 입술은 밀레시안의 입술 위로 포개졌다. 당황한 밀레시안은 자신에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알지 못한 채 몸을 뻣뻣하게 굳혔고, 르웰린은 눈이 휘게 웃으며 밀레시안의 이 사이로 혀를 밀어 넣었다. 벌어진 입술 사이로 타액이 흘러내렸다.

르웰린은 밀레시안을 일으켜 세우고 어정쩡하게 허벅지에 걸린 밀레시안의 바지를 익숙한 솜씨로 끌어 내렸다. 의자가 요란한 소리를 내며 옆으로 넘어졌다. 그바람에 중심을 잃은 밀레시안이 뒤로 넘어질 뻔했으나, 그의 뒤에는 잠긴 문이 자리하고 있어 볼썽 사나운 모습은 겨우 면할 수 있었다. 순식간에 몸이 뒤집어지면서 밀레시안의 뺨과 상체가 벽에 닿았다. 거칠게 대하려던 것은 아니었지만 다급한 손길에 밀레시안이 작게 앓는 소리를 냈다. 땀과 정액으로 젖은 회음부를 따라 더듬자 밀레시안의 아래가 조여드는 것이 느껴졌다. 손가락은 미끄러지듯 구멍으로 향했다.

구멍을 침입한 이물질에 딸꾹질같이 힉, 하는 신음을 흘렸다. 제 손가락을 넣을 때는 불쾌하기 그지없었지만, 짝사랑 상대의 것은 성기라도 되는 양 받아들이는 꼴이 우스웠다. 가느다란 손가락은 둥그런 원을 그리며 좁은 구멍 안을 끈기있게 넓히기 시작했다. 르웰린답다는 말이 나올 정도로 끈질기고 집요한 애무였다. 밀레시안이 흘리는 짧은 신음들은 이내 다정한 입술에 먹혀들었다. 소리 없는 신음은 맥동하는 입술을 타고 타액으로, 헐떡임으로, 체온으로 바뀌었다.

밀레시안은 벽과 르웰린의 사이에 끼인 채 르웰린이 퍼붓는 키스를 받아들였다. 등을 누르는 은근한 무게는 기분 좋았다. 밀착된 등과 가슴을 타고 서로의 심장 고동이 들리는 것 같았다. 여러 겹으로 껴입은 정장 따위는 문제가 되지 않았다. 그의 손이 닿는 곳이라면 어디든지 뜨거웠다. 인간의 손에 화상을 입는 금붕어가 된 기분이었다.

심장은 부풀어 터질 것만 같았다. 차라리 자신을 구성하는 모든 세포들이 견디다 못한 짝사랑에 터져버린다면 좋을 텐데. 그렇다면 이 비겁한 짝사랑을 멈출 수 있을 텐데. 밀레시안은 끝까지 자신만 생각하는 스스로에게 환멸을 느꼈으며, 그럼에도 초침을 붙잡아 르웰린과 이어진 이 시간이 영원히 지속되기를 바랐다.

르웰린은 밀레시안과 몸을 밀착시킨 채 스스로 제 바지를 벗어내리고 성기를 꺼내 밀레시안의 아래에 갖다 대었다. 그 역시 밀레시안을 애무하면서 흥분했는지 페니스는 충분히 발기되어 있었다. 둥그런 선단 부분이 느리게 안으로 진입했다. 르웰린의 것은 나른한 열기로 뜨거웠다. 진입할수록 굵어지는 귀두 부분에 구멍이 빠듯하게 팽창했다. 손가락과는 전혀 다른 크기에 다리의 힘이 풀릴 정도였다.

두터운 살덩이는 좀처럼 입구에서 들어가지 않고 귀두가 걸릴 정도로만 짧게 들어왔다가 빠져나가기를 반복했다. 밀레시안은 르웰린이 들어오기 쉽게 발끝으로 선 채 구멍을 조이며 르웰린을 안으로 끌어당겼다. 갈 곳을 잃어 안타까운 손은 손톱이 상할 정도로 벽을 긁었다. 르웰린은 밀레시안의 양팔을 잡아 골반에 붙였다. 뺨이 벽에 눌리는 것과 동시에 맞물린 성기의 결합이 깊어졌다.

생각보다 큰 삽입의 격통에 밀레시안은 이마를 벽에 붙인 채 거세게 헐떡거렸다. 크고 단단하게 발기한 페니스는 조금의 움직임으로도 밀레시안의 내장 여기저기를 꾹꾹 짓누르는 것 같았다. 자세는 불편했고 방앞을 지나가는 누군가가 들을까 신음을 마음대로 낼 수도 없었다. 멀리서 귀족들의 발소리와 웃음소리가 들릴 때마다 들킬 것만 같은 두려움에 식은땀이 흘러 이마와 등을 적셨지만 르웰린은 그런 것쯤은 안중에도 없는 것처럼 태연해 보였다. 극도의 긴장이 동석한 성교는 그래서 더 황홀하기까지 했다.

“앗, 응…. 으으, 르, 웰린. 으흑, 좋, 아, 좋아해…, 흑, 좋아…해, 읏!”

르웰린이 입술을 떼자마자 밀레시안은 제가 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르고 지껄이기 시작했다. 르웰린의 미간이 잔뜩 좁아졌다. 몇 번의 허릿짓이 이어지자 밀레시안은 신음을 참기 위해 입술을 깨물었다. 피스톤질이 느려지면 벌어진 입술 사이로 기분 좋은 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

뭉툭한 성기끝이 축축한 내벽 점막을 끊임없이 자극했다. 밀레시안의 여린 입술은 때때로 밀려오는 과한 자극을 참지 못하고 찢어지고 말았다. 그와 동시에 밀레시안의 무릎이 무너질 듯 꺾였다. 르웰린은 밀레시안이 주저앉지 못하도록 골반을 잡은 채 성기를 밀어 넣었다. 까치발 대신 간신히 바닥을 딛었다. 중심을 찾을 새도 없이 밀레시안의 몸은 이윽고 빨라지는 허릿짓에 거세게 흔들리기 시작했다.

근육이 여기저기서 비명을 내질렀지만 고통을 느낄 새도 없었다. 내벽을 들쑤시는 페니스에 정신을 차리기도 힘들었다. 숨이 막힐 듯한 쾌감과 몸을 반으로 가르는 거대한 통증이 결합되어 몸이고 정신이고 할 것 없이 밀레시안을 몰아세웠다. 거친 호흡은 점차 농도마저 짙어졌다. 깊숙한 곳을 헤집는 성기는 더 커지는 것만 같았다. 르웰린의 손에 잡힌 팔은 금방이라도 어깨가 끊어질 것만 같았고 짜르르 울리는 척추는 금방이라도 무너져내릴 것만 같았다. 정신을 속박하던 끈이 당장이라도 끊어져도 이상하지 않았다.

르웰린, 르웰린. 밀레시안은 흔들리면서도 그의 이름을 정신없이 불렀다. 그 가냘픈 목소리가 르웰린의 정욕에 불을 당긴 것이 틀림없다. 적나라하게 찌걱대는 소리와 함께 밀레시안의 귓가로 한 번도 듣지 못한 르웰린의 탁한 신음이 들렸다. 옷에 가려져 노출된 곳이라고는 얼굴와 목, 손목과 둔부 일부뿐이었지만 밀레시안의 몸 이곳저곳은 발그레하게 달아올라 있었다. 르웰린은 쾌감에 취한 눈으로 그를, 자신을 밀어내지 않는 밀레시안을 보면서 짓궂은 만족감을 느꼈다. 그 자신으로서도 멈추는 방법을 잊어버린 것만 같았다.

구멍을 빠듯하게 늘이던 성기가 빠져나갔다가 한순간 가득 들어찼다. 귀두를 물고 딸려 나온 짙은 속살은 선정적이었다. 깊은 곳을 강타한 성기에 밀레시안의 몸이 저절로 움츠러들었다. 몸은 순식간에 예민해졌다. 뜨끈한 정액이 쏘아 올려져 부어오른 내벽을 자극했다. 동시에 밀레시안도 사정했다. 내벽을 타고, 혈관을 따라 그의 진득한 애정을 수혈받는 아득한 감각에 몸을 떨었다. 급격하게 수축하는 구멍을 느끼며 르웰린이 밀레시안에게 바싹 붙어 속삭였다.

“아까의 고백은 짝사랑을 고백하신 건가요?”

“읏, 아… 아니, 아냐. 그, 그건…….”

르웰린이 빠져나간 후에도 밀레시안은 자리에 주저앉아 한동안 절정의 여진에 움직이지 못했다. 빠르게 옷매무시를 정돈한 르웰린은 손수건을 꺼내려 주머니에 손을 넣었다가 비어있는 것을 알아차리고는 부루퉁한 표정으로 가슴께에 접어둔 행거치프를 꺼냈다. 축 늘어진 밀레시안에게 엉망이 된 아랫도리를 가리키며 손수건을 건네주었다. 쾌락에 지친 밀레시안은 떨리는 손으로 흘러나오는 정액을 겨우 정리하고서 몸을 일으켰다.

르웰린은 땀과 정액으로 더러워진 손수건을 의자 위에 던져놓고는 밀레시안의 옷과 머리를 정돈해 주었다. 평생 타인의 시중만 받아온 이의 손길이라기에는 지나치게 섬세했다.

“좀 더 늦으면 왕성에서 달리기 시합이라도 해야겠군요. 뭐, 그것도 나름 진귀한 구경거리가 되기야 하겠지만요.”

“…….”

“연회에 늦지 않으려고 달리는 밀레시안과 그 옆에 나란히 달리는 신시엘라크의 모습이라……. 다음날이면 마치 도피하는 연인의 모습처럼 보였다는 사족과 함께 신문에 날지도 모르겠는걸요.”

그는 다음날 신문의 헤드라인을 상상이라도 하는지 눈이 휘게 웃으며 키득거렸다. 밀레시안은 그 때서야 르웰린이 제 나이로 보였다. 성숙하고 까탈스러운 귀족의 모습이 아니라, 딱 그나잇대의 아슬아슬한 매력을 가진 청년의 모습으로. 그의 날카롭고 거만한 농담에 밀레시안은 불쾌해하기보다 그와 얼굴을 마주하며 익살스럽게 웃음을 나누었다. 그것이 애정에 기인해 던지는 르웰린만의 표현이라는 것을 이해했기 때문에.

“응. 얼른 가자.”

“자, 밀레시안 님. 부디 손을.”

그는 이전과 마찬가지로 약간 과장스러운 태도로 손을 내밀었고, 밀레시안 역시 수줍은 소녀처럼 그의 손을 잡기보다는 익살스러운 웃음을 지으며 하이파이브하듯 그의 손을 가볍게 치고는 방문을 열었다.

연회는 이미 시작된 지 오래였다. 연회장에 입장하자마자 르웰린은 당연하다는 듯이 참석자들을 훑어보았다. 사교계의 내로라하는 명사들이 벌이는 그 모임에서 밀레시안의 존재는 유난히 튀어 보였다. 에린의 영웅이니, 대단한 업적을 지녔느니 하는 존경이나 명성은 실상 사교계에서는 허울 좋은 명분일 뿐, 앞으로의 밀레시안에게 있어서 그다지 도움이 될 것 같지는 않았다. 왕국민들의 인기를 얻어 스타가 될 수는 있겠지만 그것뿐이다. 당장 법황파만 보더라도 밀레시안을 여왕의 번견, 왕당파의 사냥개 취급을 하지 않았던가.

르웰린은 자신과 밀레시안을 흘끗대며 아닌 척 수군대는 귀족들에게 눈길을 주었다. 자신과 밀레시안이 연회에 함께 입장한 소문은 생각보다 더 빠르게 퍼질 수 있겠다는 생각에 밀레시안의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. 르웰린의 행동에 귀족들 사이에서 작게 파란이 일었다.

“흐음…. 아무래도 저희가 가장 늦게 도착한 모양이네요. 오늘 밀레시안 님과 함께 입장한 사람에 관한 소문은 제 예상보다도 더 빠르게 퍼질 것 같은걸요.”

이름도, 얼굴도 모르는 귀족들이었지만 그들은 마치 아주 오랜 교분을 쌓은 것처럼 친근하게 밀레시안과 르웰린에게 다가왔다. 웃는 얼굴로 그들을 유연하게 쳐내는 르웰린은 누가 보아도 사교계에서 나고 자란 사람 같았고, 그 어지러운 광경 속에서 밀레시안은 길을 잃은 아이처럼 르웰린에게만 의지한 채 두 얼굴의 가면을 쓴 귀족들에게서 벗어났다.

“곤란하지 않으시겠어요? 다들 온갖 상상력을 동원해서 우리 사이를 꾸며내기도 할 텐데요.”

“나랑 네가? 어떻게?”

“보통은 추문이겠지요. 보통 이런 연회에서 귀족 남성이 직위도 없는 남성을 데려온다면… 어이쿠, 실례. 남창이라고 생각하는 이들도 꽤 많아서요.”

그의 입에서 나오는 상스러운 단어는 다른 말보다 약간 낮고 비밀스러웠다. 결코 그의 입에서 나오지 않을 것만 같았던 단어에 밀레시안은 잠시 당황했다. 다만, 모욕이나 수치를 주기 위한 목적은 없어 보였기에, 그와 눈이 마주치자마자 주변을 살필 새도 없이 자연스럽게 대답이 흘러나왔다.

“르웰린이라면 괜찮아.”

르웰린의 얼굴이 잠시 미미하게나마 풀어졌다가 다시 불퉁한 표정으로 돌아왔다. 원체 놀라는 일이 적다고 스스로 자부했지만 밀레시안과 얽히면 언제나 표정 관리가 어려웠다. 진심에서 우러나오는 미소를 꾹 내리눌렀다. 주변에서 수군대는 이야기에 머리가 벌써 복잡했지만 그렇게 불쾌한 기분은 아니었다. 르웰린은 일부러 당황한 티를 내며 눈에 띄게 주변을 살피는 척했다.

“……. 음, 그런… 말씀은… 이런 자리에서는, 되도록… 음, 작은 목소리로 마, 말씀하시는 편이 좋습니다. 그리고 아까의 말씀 말인데요.”

르웰린은 밀레시안에게 손을 건네며 그만 겨우 들을 수 있을 정도로 조용히 속삭였다. 연기따위는 전혀 담기지 않은 진실된 목소리. 짝사랑하는 이의 목소리는 어쩐지 밀레시안을 벅차오르게 만들었고, 또한 홀로 새까맣게 타버린 밀레시안의 심장에 또다시 일말의 희망을 지폈다.

“설마 짝사랑을 고백만 하고 끝내실 생각은 아니시겠죠? 저도 그대로 돌려 드릴 테니 각오하시는 게 좋아요.”

(끝)


End file.
